Knockon effect
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan est un garçon habitué a se qu'on lui obéisse lorsqu'une nouvelle lui tient tête rien ne va plus. Il voit en Sakurala nouvelle une rivale. Celleci est d'ailleurs une fille un peu différentes des autres il n'y a pas de magie dans cette fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau pays, une nouvelle école, un nouvel ennemi**

**Sakura POV:**

"Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que se soir je dîne avec Ji Hasi… Et demain, ce sera avec Fa Long… Je suis totalement crevée… ce Chong Ko m'a épuisé! Je devrais être habitué pourtant… c'est peut être le décalage horaire… heureusement que je me suis inscrite pour les cours hier matin parce que l'après-midi était chargé!… J'espère que ma nouvelle école sera bien… L'ECOLE!!!!!!!!! Je vais être en retard!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Je me levais en vitesse, je couru dans la salle de bain en attrapant au passage mes affaires. Je me lavais et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je me regardais dans mon miroir. Je ressemblais vraiment à se qu'on voyait sur les photos… Je suis grande et élancée, mes cheveux châtains clairs descendaient jusqu'à mes épaules, je mettais un léger trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux faisant ressortir le vert émeraude si envoûteur. Un jour James Harker avait dit en parlant de moi "des yeux verts émeraude à en faire tomber plus d'un! J'aimerais tellement que ses yeux ne soient que pour moi!" C'était flatteur! Je regardais mon réveil pour constater que je n'avais plus que dix minutes pour me rendre en cours. Je pris mon sac que j'avais préparé la veille (heureusement!). Je descendis les marches à toute vitesse et je sortis. Je me mis à courir après avoir prit soins d'avoir fermé la porte à clé. Le lycée était à quelques mètres… Je courais le plus vite possible, heureusement j'avais toujours excellé, de plus l'entraînement intensif que Justine m'avait imposé n'avait fait qu'augmenter mes performances! Je voyais le lycée, je me dirigeais vers un garçon, c'était la première personne qui passait.

Sakura: excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ou est la salle 645?

Gars: oui, suis-moi.

Je le suivais, nous avons monté six étages! Sa ne devrait pas être permis de mettre autant d'escalier dans un lycée! On doit perdre au moins un kilo rien qu'à les monter! Il s'arrêta devant une salle qui pouvait contenir une quarantaine d'élèves…

Gars: tu es nouvelle non?… Enfin, c'est une question stupide, si tu connaissais déjà le lycée tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ton chemin.

Sakura(souriant): oui! Je viens d'Europe. Je m'appel Sakura Kinomoto.

Gars: je m'appel Hatori Kakuji.

Sakura: bon, je vais rentrée en classe, je veux être sûre de ne pas être en retard.

Hatori hocha la tête puis il fit demi-tour, Sakura entra dans la salle, il y avait cinq élèves à peine. Ils me dévisagèrent, les cinq filles me regardaient comme si j'étais une ennemie… Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fais encore! J'allais m'asseoir à l'avant dernier rang, c'est un peu la place des élèves qui n'en n'ont rien à foutre du cours, mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller devant.

………………………...………………...

Un jeune garçon de 18 ans se promenait dans les couloirs de son lycée, c'était sa dernière année, il était en terminal. Il avait de la chance car pour la première fois le lycée avait abolit les uniforme! Il portait donc un jeans noir avec une chemise noir entrouverte au col. Il possédait des yeux ambrés envoûteurs, ses cheveux châtains en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle qui plaisait beaucoup aux filles. Les filles rougissaient rien qu'en le regardant, lorsqu'il parlait avec l'une d'entre elle, elle bafouillait, bégayait et enfin s'il lui demandait de sortir avec s'était à peine si elle ne s'évanouissait pas! Tout cela le faisait rire, il usait de son charme pour avoir ce qu'il désirait et il l'obtenait toujours. Même sa mère qui était une redoutable femme d'affaire réputée pour ne pas céder à ses clients lui mangeait dans le creux de la main. Il avait deux amis, les autres n'étaient que de la figuration. Ses amis le connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et ne lui avaient jamais cédé s'il ne voulait pas. Il les rejoignit. L'un était brun aux yeux bleus, il portait un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate défaite noire. Avec ses lunettes sur le nez, il avait un air sérieux et mystérieux. Le garçon à côté avait des cheveux noirs mais pour le moment ils étaient teintés en blond, il avait des yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc avec une guitare dessus et d'un baggi noir. Le garçon sérieux fut le premier à remarquer la présence du jeune homme.

??: salut Shaolan.

Shaolan: salut vous deux. Eriol, on dirait que tu as du mal à ne plus porter l'uniforme.

Le jeune homme sourit et rajusta ses lunettes.

Eriol: je préfère garder mon look sérieux. C'est toujours un plus contre les profs. Regarde, Hatsu ressemble plus à un délinquant habillé comme ça.

Hatsu: tu parles que je m'en fou! Les profs sont des cons. C'est ma dernière année ici et je compte bien en profité!

Ils rirent, Hatsu, Eriol et Shaolan étaient le trio le plus populaire du lycée. Ils avaient tout les trois eu des petites amies qu'ils changeaient une fois qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient avec, sauf Eriol qui restait toujours un peu plus avec ces copines. Shaolan n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec une fille du lycée: si elle devenait accro à lui se serait trop chiant. Un jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me rendis compte que c'était Hatori, il était sympa, il parlait avec un peu tout le monde… C'était le mec que j'appréciais le plus après Hatsu et Eriol.

Hatori: vous savez qu'on a une nouvelle cette année?

Cette année allait être intéressante… J'espère qu'elle est bien physiquement! Se sera intéressant de la draguée… et de la voir se faire trucidé par les autres folles!

Shaolan: une nouvelle… Elle est dans quelle classe?

Hatori: Terminal 5, comme vous.

Eriol: tu sais déjà dans quelle classe elle est?

Hatori: oui, elle est venu me demander son chemin… Elle était un peu perdue.

Hatsu: et elle est comment?

Hatori(riant): tu ne changes pas! Tu verras d'ici peu… Je suis sûr que tu iras en cours rien que pour la voir! Bon allez, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard!

Il partit en nous laissant tout les trois. Je regardais mon emploie du temps… J'avais de la chance j'étais au sixième étages! On devrait interdire les lycées de plus de trois étages! J'espère que la nouvelle en faut vraiment le coup! Nous sommes enfin arrivé en salle! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir! Je suis très sportif mais j'ai horreur de monter les escaliers! Le pire c'est lorsque je suis allez en Italie! Les prof avaient voulus qu'on aille à la basilique St Pierre, on était monté tout en haut j'ai rien connu d'aussi crevant!… Si se n'est peut être l'ascension du Vésuve! (NdA: c'est un volcan… Je le précise parce que ,moi, avant d'allez en Italie je ne savais pas se que s'était!) Je regardais dans la salle, je voulais trouver une place qui soit la plus proche possible des autres… J'avais largement le choix, il n'y avait que six filles et un garçon!

Hatsu: hey, je crois avoir trouver la nouvelle.

Shaolan: ou?

Hatsu: l'avant dernière table près de la fenêtre.

Je regardais vers la place indiqué, il y avait une fille, ses longs cheveux châtains clair dégringolaient jusqu'à ses épaules, elle avait le teint pâle mais ses lèvres étaient d'une douce couleur vermeille, ses joues avaient une légère teinte rosée et envieuse. Elle était en train de regarder rêveusement par la fenêtre lorsqu'un garçon se dirigeait vers elle.

Gars: excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller au tableau inscrire la date? J'ai totalement oublier quel jour on est.

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, de cette manière je pus remarquer qu'elle avait des magnifique yeux verts, ils étaient en amande mais beaucoup moins prononcé

que nous, elle devait certainement avoir des origines européennes…Elle se leva et alla au tableau pour inscrire la date. Elle avait une jupe noir qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, des bottes en cuirs noir, et un haut moulant vert.

Hatsu: pas mal du tout!!

Elle tourna la tête vers nous puis elle nous observa de la tête aux pieds… Son regard se porta surtout vers Hatsu qu'elle regarda d'un air dégoutée en faisant la moue… Elle retourna à sa place. Je n'avais pas tellement apprécié la façon dont elle nous avait regardé!

**Sakura POV:**

J'avais écris la date au tableau lorsque j'avais entendu un des trois garçons dire que j'étais "pas mal du tout" j'ai horreur des garçons qui se prennent pour des beau goss alors qu'il y a mieux! Et dans leur cas j'ai vraiment vu mieux! Ils semblent stupide et uniquement intéressé par leur physique! J'espère me trompé mais… Ils semblent vraiment être comme ça. Tiens, l'un d'eux se mets à côté de moi… C'est le brun… Il semble être le plus intelligent des trois… le blond était derrière lui et le châtain s'était mit derrière moi… J'espère qu'il ne m'énervera pas pendant le cours. Tiens, le brun se tourne vers moi…

Eriol: bonjour, je suis Eriol Hirigazawa, ancien délégué de classe. Tu es la nouvelle?

Question stupide! S'il ne m'a jamais vu ici c'est que je suis nouvelle!

Sakura: oui, c'est bien moi.

Eriol: et tu t'appel?

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol: enchanté! J'espère que tu te plairas dans notre lycée. Voici Hatsu Tsesushi, et Shaolan Li.

Sakura: Li? Se n'est pas le nom d'une entreprise très connu au Japon?

Shaolan: si...

Sakura: ha… je ne pense pas que se soit toi qui la dirige…

Je le regardais un peu plus attentivement, son attitude nonchalante et ses vêtements montraient qu'il était nul en affaire…

Sakura: vraiment pas…

Il ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour répliqué mais l'entrée du professeur le fit taire… Tant mieux, se sera une parole inutile en moins!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: la relation ne s'améliore pas…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je n'aimais pas cette Sakura Kinomoto! Elle est prétentieuse, elle se croit supérieur à se qu'elle est en réalité! Et encore, je ne la connais pas vraiment alors une fois que je lui aurait parlé plus je lui trouverais encore plus de défauts! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'avait dit "je ne pense pas que se soit toi qui dirige l'entreprise Li… Vraiment pas." Comme si je n'étais qu'un incapable! Je ferais un très bon homme d'affaire! Personne ne m'a jamais rien refusé! Elle non plus, elle ne pourra rien me refuser! On ne me résiste pas! Il n'y a qu'Eriol et Hatsu qui ne m'obéissent pas, mais c'est parce que je les connais depuis très longtemps!

C'était la fin du cours, nous avions passez trois heures dans la même salle à parler de français! Je ne suis pas un mauvais élève mais je n'aime pas le français… J'ai du prendre cette filière pour prendre la place de ma mère dans notre entreprise lorsqu'elle jugera le moment opportun. À se moment là, je lui montrerais à cette Kinomoto que je suis très bien dans cette matière! Je suis doué en tout! Je sortis en premier, suivi de près par Hatsu. Tout les autres élèves étaient sortis mais Hatsu et moi attendions encore Eriol. Pourquoi restait-il dans la salle? Je passais ma tête par la porte pour regarder se qu'il faisait.

Eriol: monsieur, j'aimerais savoir si nous allons parler de poésie cette année…

Prof: eh bien, un peu… Vous êtes passionné de poésie?

Eriol: oui, j'aime beaucoup.

Sakura: moi, je n'aime pas trop… Je ne vois jamais le but de l'auteur lorsqu'il écrit…

Eriol: parfois, il n'y en a pas… La poésie c'est surtout mettre ses sentiments sur papier d'une manière musical.

Sakura: mais c'est inutile… Lorsqu'on est en colère on a qu'a le dire à la place d'user de figure de style ou des trucs dans se genre.

Eriol: mais on ne va pas publier un livre où il est seulement inscrit "je suis en colère".

Sakura: alors le poète n'a qu'a être chanteur! La chanson c'est une sorte de poésie, mais beaucoup plus de personne l'écoute, beaucoup plus de personne la comprend.

Eriol: c'est faux.

Sakura: tu connais beaucoup de gens qui lisent de la poésie en dehors des cours? Maintenant si tu compares le nombre de gens qui lient de la poésie et le nombre de gens qui écoutent de la musique, tu verras qu'il vaut mieux être chanteur pour s'exprimer.

Le prof les regardait d'un air amusé, moi, je n'en pouvais plus! Comment pouvait-on débattre sur de la poésie!? J'entrais dans la salle.

Shaolan: bon Eriol, tu peux arrêter de parler de trucs totalement inutile? J'ai faim moi!

Sakura: "trucs totalement inutiles"? Mais, au moins il a des opinions! Il fait attention à d'autre chose que lui-même! Et il n'est pas aussi égotiste que toi! Monsieur Superficiel!

Shaolan: excuse-moi, mais lorsque j'ai faim, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Sakura: tu ferais vraiment un mauvais homme d'affaire! Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre ou ton entre-jambe! Se sera facile de te berner! Surtout si tu portes aussi peu d'intérêt à des débats!

Elle partit sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Je commençais à en avoir marre! C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle me faisait le coup! Et puis elle m'énervait à dire que je serais un mauvais dans le domaine des affaires! J'avais toujours eu se que je désirais! Pourquoi est-ce que sa ne continuerais pas? Là, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose: la réduire au silence, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a tord sur moi. Et j'y arriverais. Je sortis de la salle suivi par Eriol. Avec Hatsu nous partons en direction du réfectoire… Je ne supportais pas cette Kinomoto…"Monsieur Superficielle" et elle alors? Elle ne me fera pas croire qu'elle ne prend pas soins d'elle! Je pris un plateau et je commençais à le remplir. Lorsque j'entrais dans le réfectoire je fis la grimace: il n'y avait presque plus de place! Merci Eriol!

Hatsu: j'ai trouve une place!

Eriol et moi suivons Hatsu qui slalomait entre le table pour arriver jusqu'à une table de quatre déjà occupé par quelqu'un… Il voulait me rendre fou.

**Sakura POV:**

Se Li qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve!! Il est même pas foutu d'écouter un débat! "excuse-moi mais quand j'ai faim je n'arrive pas à réfléchir" sale con! Un plateau se posa en face de moi, je relevais la tête pour voir le garçon qui est derrière Eriol…

Hatsu: est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Je hochais la tête, il s'assit et c'est seulement à se moment là que je remarquais Li. Il semblait bouder…

Shaolan(murmurant à Hatsu): pourquoi t'as voulu venir ici? Y avais des autres tables avec des filles beaucoup moins conne qu'elle…

Je lui donnais un coup de pied sous la table et feignis de ne rien savoir. Ce garçon est un idiot! Se n'est pas la peine de murmurer si toute la cantine peut entendre se qu'on dit. Il me lança un regard que je lui rendis.

Shaolan: tu pourrais t'excuser.

Sakura: je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser.

Shaolan: tu m'as donné un coup de pied!!

Sakura: n'importe quoi!! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fais ça!

Shaolan: je sais que tu l'as fais, alors excuse-toi immédiatement!!

Sakura: je suis désolée j'ignorais que tu étais une chochotte!

Shaolan: je ne suis pas une chochotte!!!

Sakura: mais bien sûr!

Eriol: arrêtez on dirait des gamins!

Shaolan: mais c'est elle! Depuis se matin elle arrête pas de m'énerver! Et puis elle devrait être contente qu'on lui parle puisque c'est une sans amie!

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je pris mon assiette remplie de spaghetti à la bolognaise et je la lui balançais en pleine figure. Je faisais des efforts pour ne pas pleurer… Dans la cantine, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit…

Sakura: salaud!

Je me levais en prenant mon sac et je partis rapidement.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je la regardais partir, j'avais toujours le plat de pâte à la figure… La première pensée que j'eu fut: elle va me le payé! Je m'essayais rapidement le visage avec une serviette puis je mangeais sans me soucié du regard des autres élèves qui me dévisageaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Hatsu et Eriol ne parlaient pas, je savais qu'ils avaient compris que je voulais me venger et que j'étais en colère. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait ça. Et le seul garçon qui l'a fait, je l'ai foutu à poil dans la cantine du coup il n'a plus jamais recommencé.

Shaolan: on a cours dans combien de temps?

Hatsu: dans une heure et demi…

Eriol: Shao, je sais se que tu veux faire et je te déconseille de le faire. Je sais qu'elle t'a balancé son assiette à la figure mais…

Shaolan: ne me dis pas que je l'ai mérité.

Eriol: je ne dis pas ça… Ce que je dis c'est que tu l'as blessée et c'est le seul moyen qu'elle ai trouvé pour te le faire comprendre.

Shaolan: j'ai fini. On se retrouve plus tard.

Je pris mon sac et mon plateau puis je sortis (une fois avoir mis le plateau sur le pose plat des cantinières). Je sortis dans le parc du lycée, j'allais vers le lac, en

général c'est là que les filles vont lorsqu'elles ont fini de manger. Je fus surpris de ne pas la voir… Je regardais autour, il n'y avait personne. J'allais m'éloigner lorsque j'entendis une voix…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: vengeance.**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'entendais clairement une voix, une voix féminine. Je m'approchais lentement et sans un bruit vers le rebord de la fontaine. C'est à se moment là que je vis à qui appartenais cette voix… Je souris, j'allais pouvoir l'espionner un peu avant de l'humilier! Kinomoto était au téléphone… mais malheureusement pour moi je ne comprenais rien à se qu'elle disait… C'était quelque chose du genre

Sakura: ouyi, jecé… vous memanqué… Vousvné quen?

Je ne comprenais pas cette suite de sons… Qu'elle langue parlait-elle?

Shaolan: tiens mais voici sans-ami!

Elle sursauta légèrement puis elle se tourna vers moi. Elle dit quelque chose à la personne au téléphone avec elle puis elle raccrocha.

Sakura(agressive): qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

Shaolan: moi? Rien.

Sakura: alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir? Ou alors monsieur Superficiel avait un rendez-vous mais la fille n'a pas voulu venir.

Je souris narquoisement, elle cherchait quelque chose pour m'énervé, je ne lui laisserais pas cette occasion… Nous nous regardions pendant un moment, ses yeux émeraudes plongé dans les miens, se serait elle qui perdra.

??: SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinomoto ouvrit de grand yeux et elle se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.

Sakura: MAAAAAAAT!!!!!!

Elle me planta tout seul devant le lac et parti en courant vers un mec qui devait avoir trois ans de plus que nous. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer puis il la reposa avec un grand sourire. Elle aussi souriait… Elle était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait. Je secouais la tête devant de telles pensées.

Eriol: elle est mignonne quand elle sourit…

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers lui.

Shaolan: si tu le dis…

Hatsu: allez fais pas comme si tu l'avais pas remarqué! Tu la regarde avec envie depuis tout à l'heure.

Shaolan: je cherche simplement ma vengeance…

Je reportais mon regard vers Kinomoto et "Mat". Ce dernier l'avait toujours dans ses bras mais de tel façon que je ne voyais pas s'il l'embrassait ou non.

Hatsu: il s'embrasse là non?

Eriol: surement.

Je souris… Je venais d'avoir une idée pour ma vengeance. Je vis Eriol s'approcher d'eux.

Eriol: bonjour, je suis Eriol Hirigazawa, je suis content que tu fasse parti de se lycée.

Sakura(riant): ho non, il n'est pas au lycée! Il a arrêter les cours depuis trois ans! Et puis il ne comprend pas le Japonais!

Sa ne m'étonne pas, il avait une tête tellement idiote! Il avait les yeux grand ouvert, un sourire maladroit et le reste de son visage reflétait une idiotie hors du commun… Comment peut-elle être avec un mec aussi crétin? Sakura le regarda puis elle lui répéta se que Eriol leur avait mais dans une langue que "Maat" compris. Il sourit chaleureusement à Eriol. Il lui dit un truc que Sakura s'empressa de traduire.

Sakura: il te remercie et il te demande de l'excusez, il vient d'arriver donc il ne connaît rien au Japonais… Mais lorsqu'il arrivera mieux à parler il aimerait passer un

après-midi avec toi.

Je la regardais, c'était le meilleure moment pour passer à l'action.

Shaolan: Kinomoto, je peux te parler en privé?

**Sakura POV:**

Je fronçais immédiatement les sourcils… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait me parler en privé? À cause du plat de spaghetti dans la figure?

Sakura: sa peux pas attendre?

Shaolan: non.

Je soupirais puis je prévins Mat que je revenais. Shaolan m'entraina pas très loin, nous étions à côté d'un arbre. Je pouvais parfaitement voir Mat, Eriol et Hatsu mais je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Je suppose que pour eux c'est la même chose… Si Li m'a emmené ici c'est qu'il ne veut pas me faire quelque chose…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Shaolan: je crois qu'on a prit un mauvais départ tout les deux…

Je le regardais à moitié étonnée et à moitié méfiante… Il n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement et il a l'air plutôt rancunier…

Shaolan: j'aimerais qu'on prenne un nouveau départ, se serait plus sympa…

Je hochais la tête, si ce qu'il dit est vrai il a raison… Il s'approcha un peu de moi puis avant que je puisse faire quelque chose il m'embrassa… Il me colla contre lui et

approfondit le baiser soudain il me lâcha et me dit avec un sourire narquois.

Shaolan: j'espère que ton petit ami et toi vous n'allez pas rompre avec se que je viens de faire…

Et il s'éloigna, j'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'avais rien fais…

**Shaolan POV: **

J'étais très fier de moi! J'avais eu une chance sur trois… La première, elle me repoussait et me giflait avant de partir, la deuxième, elle me laissait l'embrasser puis elle me giflait ou la troisième elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Heureusement pour moi c'était la troisième qui était la bonne, je savais que son copain nous avait regardé puisqu'il avait l'air très étonné.

Sakura: LIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je sourie à l'entente de cette voix mélodieuse rempli de colère. Je me tournais pour voir Sakura rouge de colère arrivé vers moi très rapidement. Elle allait me donner un coup de poing lorsque Mat lui prit la main et la colla à lui…

(NdA: le dialogue entre Sakura et Mat sera dans une autre langue donc Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu ne la comprendront pas.)

Mat: calme-toi.

Sakura: non mais tu te rend compte de se qu'il a fait?!!!!

Mat: il t'a embrassé, mais se n'est pas la première fois qu'on t'embrasse.

Sakura: il l'a fait parce qu'il croyait que tu étais mon copain!!!! Il voulait que tu crois que je te trompais et comme ça tu m'aurais jeté!!!!

Mat(souriant): vois le côté positif, je ne suis pas ton copain donc je ne te jetterais pas.

Sakura: maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de lui!!

Mat(souriant): navré mais par solidarité masculine je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… J'ai pas envie qu'on voit en gros: Sakura la castratrice d'homme!

Sakura se mit à rigoler. J'étais un peu déçu apparemment je n'avais pas réussis se que je voulais faire. Je les laissais parler tout les deux et en profitait pour rejoindre

lentement Eriol et Hatsu. Eriol avait un regard réprobateur…

Eriol: franchement tu me déçois! Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide!

Shaolan: je me venge de se qu'elle m'a fait…

Hatsu: elle arrive.

Je me retournais pour voir Kinomoto et Mat arrivé. Ils avaient tout les deux le sourire aux lèvres se qui me contraria mais je ne le montrais pas. Sakura s'approcha

de moi.

Sakura: Li, je viens faire la paix…

Je manquais de m'étrangler.

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: j'ai compris que si tu m'avais fais ça c'est parce que je t'avais mis la tête dans la bolognaise… C'est normal que tu te venges…

Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un bisous sur ma joue. Elle me regarda un moment puis elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en se collant à moi. Elle me sourit juste avant que je ne me pli de douleur: elle m'avait donné un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe. Avant de tombé sur le sol elle eu le temps de me dire.

Sakura: avant de m'embrasser pour me faire rompre avec mon copain, assure toi que se sois bien lui que tu as en face de toi.

Je la regardais, son visage avait reprit son expression colérique.

Shaolan: tu veux dire que tu n'es pas avec Mat…

Sakura: Mat est mon ami d'enfance, c'est presque un frère pour moi.

J'étais sur le sol pendant qu'elle s'en allait. Je vis que Mat la regardait avec le même regard qu'Eriol. Hatsu, me regardais avec pitié, il savait se que je ressentais et

pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être à ma place.

Eriol: eh ben, elle a du mordant Sakura!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: fin de journée**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je rentrais dans mon appart'… Heureusement pour moi la douleur était passé. Kinomoto devait être habituée à castré les mecs, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi j'avais eu mal, à chaque pas je sentais la douleur se ravivé. Je n'avais pas pu me venger! Je pris le combiné de téléphone et appelais ma mère.

Yelan(dure): oui?

Shaolan: c'est moi.

Yelan(douce): Shaolan… Comment c'est passé ta journée?

Shaolan: mis à part que tu risques ne pas avoir d'héritier tout va bien. Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu peux te renseigner sur Sakura Kinomoto?

Yelan: bien sûr mon chérie. Je t'envoie le dossier dès demain.

Shaolan: je veux juste son adresse et son numéro de téléphone portable et fixe. Le reste je m'en fiche.

Yelan: d'accord.

Shaolan: bisous!

Je raccrochais. Et après on dit que je ferais un mauvais homme d'affaire! Si Kinomoto savait que la femme la plus puissante de tout le Japon me mange au creux de la main elle tomberait de haut! Bon qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me venger? La colle sur le siège? Non c'est trop gamin… Je sais! Je vais la pousser dans le lac devant tout le monde, comme ça elle sera autant humilié que moi.

………………………………………...

Le lendemain je me réveillais de bonne humeur, j'eu la bonne surprise de trouver le dossier de Sakura sur le pas de ma porte. Je rentrais ses numéro de fixe et de portable dans mon portable et je notais son adresse dans mon carnet avant de partir en cours. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle elle était déjà là. Je la regardais mais elle détourna la tête. Je m'amusais à la frôler lorsque je passais près d'elle.

**Sakura POV:**

Il me frôla… quel idiot, s'il croit que sa me fait quelque chose! Je tournais mon regard vers lui pour constater qu'il avait un sourire insolent qui lui barrait le visage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'aimais pas se sourire… Préparait-il un mauvais coup? Pff… De toute façon s'il m'énerve je le castre une fois encore! À force d'être castré il arrêtera de m'énerver. C'est dommage d'en arriver là quand même… dire que je suis venu ici pour éviter se genre de chose… mais c'est de sa faute de toute façon! Je sentis qu'il s'assit, je reportais mon attention devant lorsque je sentis quelque chose me frôler le pied. Je baissais les yeux pour voir un pied, je me baissais un peu pour voir que ce pied appartenait à Li… Je me remis normalement feignant de ne rien sentir… Le professeur entra, on avait cours de français. Je regardais le professeur et lui sourit. Il me répondit pourtant je perdis mon sourire lorsque le pied de Shaolan me caressa au niveau du genou… Je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle monumentale! Qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot! Comment pouvait-il oser me toucher alors que je l'ai castré hier??! Il remonta un peu son pied pour arriver à ma cuisse se qui me fit sursauté et pousser un petit cri que peu de personne entendirent…

**Shaolan POV:**

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres, elle avait sursauté et pousser un petit cri, malheureusement peu de personne l'avait entendu. Je savais qu'elle faisait exprès de faire comme si elle ne sentait rien, c'est pourquoi j'étais remonter un peu plus haut à chaque fois. Je remontais encore un peu… J'allais bientôt arriver très haut… Je remontais encore…

**Sakura POV:**

Je n'en pouvais plus!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait que monter!! Il remonta légèrement… Sans que je puisse me contrôler je me levais, faisant tomber ma chaise et me tournais vers Shaolan pour le gifler aussi fort que je pu!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je souris lorsque je vis qu'elle se levait! Mais je perdis vite se sourire lorsqu'elle me gifla devant toute la classe. Elle avait les pommettes rosées sous la colère, ses yeux émeraude flamboyaient et ses lèvres vermeilles faisaient encore plus envie! Seulement j'avais plus envie de me venger plutôt que de l'embrasser!

Shaolan: je peux savoir pourquoi tu me gifle?

Sakura(en colère) tu le sais très bien! Ne me touche pas!

Je lui souris avec un air narquois. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour me donner des ordres? Je me levais à mon tour et m'avançais vers elle.

Prof: Monsieur Li! Mademoiselle Kinomoto! Je vous prierais de vous rasseoir si vous ne voulez pas aller dans le bureau du directeur!

Sakura me lança un regard haineux avant de se rasseoir. Je fis de même, je pouvais bien me venger pendant une pause, au moins j'aurais moins de chance pour aller dans le bureau du principal.

**Sakura POV:**

Je vais l'étriper! Non, l'empoisonner c'est mieux!! Non il ne souffrirait pas assez!! Mais quel abruti! IL M'ENERVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La sonnerie rententit, c'était la pause, je rangeais furieusement mes affaires et je sortis rapidement! Il fallait que je me calme! Je déposais quelques livres dans mon casier, lorsque je le refermais j'eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Li.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux!?

**Shaolan POV:**

Je souris, elle était énervé! J'avais réussis une première partit de mon plan.

Shaolan: je voulais savoir pourquoi sa t'énervais à se point lorsque je te touchais.

Sakura: parce que tu es un être abject et stupide! Je ne comprends pas les filles sont folles de toi!

Shaolan: c'est parce que j'ai d'autre atout…

Sakura: il y a des personnes beaucoup plus belle que toi, ne te prend pas pour se que tu n'es pas.

Shaolan: c'est a dire?

Sakura: un beau goss! Un dragueur!

Shaolan: je n'ai pas besoin de draguer pour obtenir se que je veux.

Sakura(riant): tu es pitoyable!

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu n'admets pas que j'ai des atouts qui ne laisse personne indifférent?

Sakura: tu n'as pas d'atout!

Je mis une main sur sa taille, je la collais contre son casier et je l'embrassais. Comme la toute première fois elle ne réagit pas sous la surprise. Il se détacha d'elle.

Shaolan: tu vois, j'embrasse tellement bien que tu ne te débats même pas.

Je m'éloignais les mains dans mes poches lorsque je sentis qu'on m'attrapais le bras. Je me retournais pour voir Sakura rouge de colère.

Sakura: ne te fais pas d'idée! Tu n'embrasses pas bien! Si je ne réagis pas c'est parce que sa me surprend qu'un mec qui se fait castré ose encore m'embrasser.

Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté la fin de se qu'elle avait dit mais une seule chose me retentit aux oreilles…

Shaolan: je n'embrasse pas bien? C'est parce que tu ne te laisse pas faire sinon je peux te dire que je te ferais pousser des gémissements!

Sakura(riant): c'est ça!

Elle partit en riant encore, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Cette fois je sentis un grand coup porter contre ma joue droite mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je

sentis qu'elle levait le genou que je m'empressais de tenir pour éviter un mauvais coup. Je la plaquais contre le mur tandis qu'elle se débattait, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieur, elle poussa un petit cri, j'en profitais alors pour insérer ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle se débattait toujours furieusement.

??: Monsieur Li!!!

Je la relâchais pour regarder la personne qui m'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait du principal. Je vis Sakura sourire.

Principal: venez dans mon bureau.

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit.

Shaolan(à l'oreille de Sakura): quoi que je puisse avoir comme sanction je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. Tu te débattais juste parce que tu avais peur de céder.

Son sourire disparu, je m'éloignais d'elle après lui avoir volé un baiser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Tomoyo Daidouji**

**Sakura POV:**

Je n'y crois pas! Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment que si je me débattait c'était parce que j'avais peur de céder? Se serait le comble! Moi? Avoir peur de lui! N'importe quoi! C'est encore son égo démesurer qui parlait! Il est énervant!

??: Kinomoto!

Je me retournais pour voir une fille super mignonne. Elle avait de long cheveux brun qui dégringolaient en une cascade de boucle le long de son dos, ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur, si bien qu'on se demandait si elle portait des lentilles ou pas: ils étaient couleurs améthyste. Son visage était pâle et ses traits fins. Elle avait un corps digne d'une top model.

Sakura: oui?

??: bonjour, je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura: enchanté, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto…

Tomoyo(souriant): je le sais déjà… Shéna Fuji

Je déglutis difficilement.

Sakura: je… tu dois te trompé…

Tomoyo: non, je ne me trompe pas à voir ta réaction. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. Je voulais juste être sûre.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais je la retins par le bras. Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur ainsi je sus qu'elle était sincère.

Sakura: je n'ai pas beaucoup de gens avec qui parler de ça… Sa te dirait de venir prendre un verre chez moi se soir?

Tomoyo(souriant): pourquoi pas… Je peux juste te poser une question?

Sakura: vas-y.

Tomoyo: pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici?

??: pour saouler tout le monde!

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à Li. Je soupirais.

Sakura: t'as déjà fini avec le proviseur? Tu l'as soudoyé pour qu'il ne te punisse pas?

Shaolan: eh oui… Enfin se n'est pas vraiment moi, c'est ma mère. Tout le monde est accro à moi.

Sakura: mais bien sûr!

Shaolan: même toi qui es stupide je suis sûr que tu m'aimes…

C'est pas possible, il n'y a donc aucune limite à son égocentrisme?!

Sakura: tu es malade!!!! Moi?!!!! Amoureuse d'un abruti en ton genre!!!!? Mais t'es cinglé!!!!!!!!

Je lui administrais une gifle avant de partir dans les toilettes.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je souris, elle s'énervait facilement.

Shaolan: elle m'adore. Mais comme elle ne peut pas m'avoir elle fait comme si elle me détestait.

Tomoyo: je ne crois pas… Elle peut avoir tout les hommes qu'elle désire alors je pense que si elle te désirait tu serais déjà sous son charme.

Elle me sourit puis elle partit elle aussi dans les toilettes. Je ne savais pas que Sakura était copine avec Tomoyo Daidoji, l'une des filles les plus riche du lycée. Je m'approchais des toilettes pour entendre un peu la conversation.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! IL M'ENERVE CET ABRUTI!!!!!!!! COMME SI JE POUVAIS TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE LUI!!!!!! SANS SA MERE IL N'EST RIEN!!!! IL EST STU-PI-DE!!!!

Tomoyo: il est habitué a avoir tout le monde à ses pieds, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il soit égocentrique.

Sakura: oui je sais. D'habitude les personnes comme ça j'arrive à les supporter mais lui… je ne peux pas!

Tomoyo: ignore-le

Sakura: j'aimerais bien mais le problème c'est qu'il est toujours derrière moi! En cours, il me fait du pied, dans les couloirs il m'embrasse!

Tomoyo: tu ferais des envieuses.

Sakura: je m'en fiche je veux juste avoir la paix se n'est pas trop demandé quand même!?

Je relevais la tête, si, c'était m'en demander trop. J'étais heureux de voir que je l'exaspérais autant qu'elle m'exaspérait. Je commençais à aller dans les toilettes des hommes.

**Sakura POV:**

Tomoyo: on ferait mieux de sortir la pause va bientôt être terminé.

Je hochais la tête, j'ouvris la porte et laissais Tomoyo passer devant. Elle me sourit puis soudain elle poussa un cri.

Tomoyo: HO NON!!!! MA JUPE!!!

Je la regardais, elle était trempé. Je regardais dans le couloir qui était vide… Je me tournais vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: est-ce que tu as des vêtements de rechange?

Tomoyo: non… et toi?

Je soupirais, oui j'en avais mais… ils étaient légèrement courts, je les avais prévu pour se soir… tant pis.

Sakura: je vais les chercher, par contre se sera moi qui les mettrais…

Je partis à toute vitesse à mon casier, je pris mon sac avec mes affaires de rechange et je filais dans les toilettes pour me changer. Je lançais mes vêtements par

dessus la porte pour que Tomoyo puisse les mettre à son tour. Je sortis et je vis face au miroir…

Tomoyo: MON DIEU!!!!!!

Sakura: je sais, c'est court…

Je portais une jupe noir qui laissais apparaître mes portes-jarretelles, des chaussures à talon noir et un haut rouge avec un décolleté d'une taille raisonnable mais le

tissu faisait vraiment ressortir ma poitrine…

Tomoyo: C'est super beau!! Mais pour le lycée c'est un peu oser…

Sakura: je sais j'avais réservé cette tenue pour se soir…

La sonnerie retentit, je soupirais.

Tomoyo: on y va?

Sakura: allons-y.

Je sortis des toilettes pour tomber nez à nez avec plusieurs personnes, principalement des garçons…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je passais devant les toilettes des filles pour voir si Sakura s'était prit le seau d'eau… La porte s'ouvrit mais je ne pu rien voir puisque tout les garçons qui étaient à côté de moi s'était arrêté. Je soupirais, je verrais le résultat lorsque je serais en cours. Je regagnais la classe et je m'assis à ma place. La sonnerie retentit une fois encore pour annoncer que les professeurs n'allaient pas tarder. Tout le monde était là sauf Sakura… Si sa se trouve elle aura tellement honte qu'elle ne viendra même pas… Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. Soudain je la vis entrer… Même si je m'en voulais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était incroyablement belle et sexy… Je comprends les mecs qui étaient resté planté devant les toilettes des filles! Elle alla s'asseoir comme si sa tenu était tout à fait normal. Je ne pus résister a la tentation. Je me penchais vers elle.

Shaolan: tu as pris une bonne douche?

Sakura: c'est toi qui a mis se seau d'eau?

Shaolan (faussement innocent): moi? Jamais, ce n'est pas du tout mon style.

Sakura allait répliquer mais le professeur entra. Pendant tout le cours il me fut impossible de retirer le sourire que j'avais aux lèvres… et je n'attendais qu'une seule chose: être à la pause pour pouvoir voir Sakura dans cette tenu si sexy. Enfin mon souhait fut exaucé et la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit! Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et sortit de la classe. J'allais tourné à l'angle de la porte lorsqu'on m'attrapa par le bras. Comme je m'en doutais déjà c'était Sakura. Elle semblait assez mécontente.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: il y a que tu as mis un seau d'eau qui a atterrit sur Tomoyo!

Je fronçais les sourcils, ainsi se n'était pas elle mais Tomoyo qui avait prit l'eau… Merde!

Shaolan: désolé, se n'était pas elle que je visais.

Se fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

Sakura: tu veux dire que c'était à moi que l'eau était réservé?

Shaolan: tu comprends vite dis donc!

Je la vis serrer les poings, pourtant son visage ne reflétait aucune colère.

Sakura: pourquoi t'es toujours après moi?

Shaolan: c'est toi qui a commencé je te signal! Tu as dis que je serais un mauvais homme d'affaire!

Sakura: se qui est tout à fait vrai! Je suis sûre qu'on peut te manipuler très facilement! Tu n'écoute jamais rien au débat sauf si c'est toi qui est concerné!

Shaolan: mais lorsque je serais un homme d'affaire je serais concerné.

Sakura: tu refuseras d'écouter les débats qui sont sur les autres entreprises et se sera ta principal erreur! Si tu ne sais pas tout sur tes concourants tu ne réussiras pas

longtemps. Demande à ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle connaît tous sur les autres entreprises même les plus insignifiantes! Mais toi tu es tellement égocentrique que tu ne t'en soucieras jamais!

Elle commença à partir, je la rattrapais, j'en avais marre qu'elle parte toujours avant que je puisse répliquer.

Shaolan: tu peux éviter de partir alors que la discussion n'est pas fini?!

Sakura: elle est fini. Je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire de plus! Mais si tu trouve quelque chose à dire dis-le.

Je la lâchais légèrement, c'est vrai que je ne voyais pas quoi répondre…

Shaolan: tu m'énerve!

Sakura: pourquoi? Parce que je dis la vérité?

Shaolan: c'est totalement faux! Tu verras que je serais le meilleur homme d'affaire! Je suis un Li! Un Li ne donne jamais raison au personne moins intelligente qu'elle.

Sakura: tu veux dire que je ne suis pas intelligente?! Alors que je viens d'un pays étranger et que je suis meilleure que toi dans presque toute les matières!?

Shaolan: sa ne veux rien dire! Si sa se trouve tu as déjà vu tout ça dans ton ancienne école! Ou alors tu te fais les profs pour avoir de bonne note!

Sakura devint rouge de colère et elle me gifla tellement fort que je fis un pas en arrière.

Sakura: ne redis jamais ça!

Elle partit une nouvelle fois, mais je la rattrapais encore une fois, je la retournais pour qu'elle soit face à moi, elle me donnait des coups contre mon torse. Je lui

agrippais les cheveux et l'embrassait. Elle me frappa encore plus fort pour que je la lâche, se que je fis après une minute. Elle me gifla encore une fois avant de partir, très en colère. Je ne la rattrapais pas cette fois-ci, j'avais eu se que je voulais: elle était aussi en colère que moi.


	6. Chapter 6: une nouvelle qui fait du brui

**Chapitre 6: une nouvelle qui fait du bruit**

**Sakura POV: **

Je me levais doucement… La nuit avait été fatigante avec Xia Fong! Je me levais et pris une douche brûlante avant de mettre une jupe noir qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou avec un haut de couleur turquoise ainsi qu'une veste noir. Arrivée dans l'entrée je mis mes bottes j'allais sortir lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentit. Je retournais dans le salon pour décrocher.

Sakura: allô?

??: salut c'est Mat!

Sakura: Mat!! Comment ça va?

Mat: bien! C'est pour te dire que je passerais te voir à ton lycée le midi puisque tu as deux heures de trou.

Sakura: d'accord, je t'attends ou?

Mat: je te trouverais, je te téléphonais juste pour te dire de ne pas t'enfuir de ton lycée pendant la pause!… Au fait tu n'as plus de problème avec l'autre type…

Shaolan je crois.

Mon visage se ternit rien qu'à penser à cet abruti.

Sakura: il m'a encore embrassé… Et il a voulu m'humilier en me mouillant mais c'est une amie qui a tout pris… Enfin… je te raconterais tout ça tout à l'heure. Là il

faut que j'aille en cours.

Mat: okay. A tout à l'heure!

Sakura: bisous!

Je raccrochais le téléphone avant de sortir de l'appartement, j'arrivais rapidement au lycée. Je montais immédiatement en classe pour éviter de croiser une personne indésirable. J'ouvris la porte et je remarquais que "la personne indésirable" était déjà ici.

Sakura(murmurant): et merde.

J'allais repartir lorsque je me dis que c'était lui accorder beaucoup trop d'importance. Surtout qu'il était en train de lire! C'était étonnant je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à lire. Je m'assis à ma place, devant lui, sans qu'il ne lève ses yeux de son livre. Je regardais son livre, le titre m'était inconnu… je ne comprenais pas… C'est la première fois que sa m'arrive pourtant je parle plusieurs langues! Je me tournais vers le tableau et je sortis une feuille. Je commençais à écrire, comme à mon habitude. Je pourrais la montrer à Mat se midi. Je souris en pensant que l'un de mes meilleurs amis était présent. Même si on ne se voyait pas énormément à cause des cours.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais arrivé le premier comme d'habitude, je m'assis à ma place et sortis mon livre du moment. J'adore se livre parce que personne ne comprends que le titre est écrit à l'envers. Je plongeais dedans, tellement que je ne vis pas que je n'étais plus seul. C'est seulement lorsque je relevais la tête pour regarder ma montre que je remarquais Sakura. Elle était en train de sourire en écrivant quelque chose. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et j'essayais de lire par dessus son épaule mais je grimaçais immédiatement: ce n'était pas dans une langue que je pouvais comprendre…

Shaolan: t'écris quoi?

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su retenir ma curiosité… Cependant je me mis à sourire lorsque Sakura sursauta au son de ma voix, elle a même failli tomber de sa chaise.

Sakura: rien du tout.

Elle prit la feuille et allait la ranger quand je la lui prit.

Sakura: rend-moi sa!

J'observais la feuille puis elle avec un petit sourire. Je la vis déglutir difficilement.

Shaolan: que c'est mignon… Je suis sûre que c'est une lettre d'amour!

Elle me regarda un instant puis elle éclata de rire. Elle continua à rire pendant deux minutes avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle me reprit la feuille des mains.

Sakura: j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne savais pas lire le français!

Elle rangea sa feuille avant de se rasseoir. J'avais un peu envie de l'embêter mais je ne cédais pas à cette envie. Je n'avais pas d'être en colère dès le matin! Un groupe de fille entra dans la salle, l'une d'elle avait un magazine à la main.

Fille 1: vous vous rendez compte! Dans une semaine à peine ils vont faire un concert ici! Au Japon!

Fille 2: il reste encore des places?

Fille 3: je crois mais il faut se dépêcher, se groupe est tellement connu en Europe que les places vont s'arracher comme des petits pains! Moi j'en ai déjà acheter une.

Fille1: moi aussi! Je ne veux louper ça pour rien au monde!

Fille2: à se qu'il paraît ils sont géniaux sur scène! C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai aucune photo d'eux…

Fille1: c'est pour garder une part de mystère.

Fille3: à se qu'il paraît ils sont tous très beau. J'ai hâte de les voir!

Filles: moi aussi!!

Je levais les yeux au ciel, les filles étaient omnibuler par les beau mecs…

Sakura: vous parlez de quel groupe?

Je la regardais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'y intéresserait…

Fille 1: Knock-on-effect.

Sakura sourit doucement, se sourire était assez étrange, je ne savais pas trop comment l'interpréter. On aurait dit qu'elle était contente mais pas pour les même raison

que les autres filles. Comme si elle était contente de retrouver de vieux amis.

Shaolan: je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce groupe.

Fille1: c'est un groupe Européens… Ils chantent beaucoup de chanson dans le style rock…

Je réfléchis un instant, j'adorais le rock peut être que se serait intéressant de voir se groupe… j'espère juste que se n'est pas un groupe de rock genre les boysband

parce que si c'est pour être entouré de fille qui hurle le nom du chanteur c'est pas super… Je me levais et sortis de la pièce. Je commandais immédiatement trois

place pour se concert. Je pourrais y aller avec Eriol et Hatsu puisque eux aussi aiment le rock.

**Sakura POV:**

À la pause de midi je voyais tout le monde avec le même magazine annonçant le concert au Japon du groupe Knock-on-effect tout le monde semblait assez enthousiaste, même ceux qui ne connaissait pas se laisser entraîner par ceux qui adorait ce groupe. C'était assez marrant de voir que tout le monde ne parlait que de ça… Je m'assis près du lac en attendant Mat. Je vis Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu arrivés, apparemment ils aimaient bien être à côté du lac. Je pense qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Ils s'assirent un peu plus loin en parlant de truc pas très intéressant.

Eriol: vous avez entendu parlé du groupe Knock-on-effect?

Hatsu: tout le monde en parle aujourd'hui, ils font un concert ici.

Shaolan: en parlant de ça 'ai réservé trois place, sa vous dirais de venir.

Eriol: pourquoi pas.

Hatsu: si tu as déjà acheté les places je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

Eriol: c'est assez étrange que tu en ai acheté, d'habitude les phénomène de mode tu ne sembles pas apprécié.

Shaolan: je sais mais certaines filles de la classe en parlait et Sakura avait l'air d'aimer aussi. Comme se n'est pas le genre de fille qui écoute un groupe parce que les chanteurs sont beau je me suis dis que sa pourrais être intéressant.

Hatsu: donc c'est grâce à Sakura que tu as acheté ces places?

Shaolan: tout le monde en dis le plus grand bien, je vais pouvoir constater par moi-même.

Ils ne m'avaient vraiment pas vu, je ne pense pas que Shaolan aurait voulu que j'entende se qu'il avait dis sur moi, quelque part c'est qu'il sait que je ne suis pas une

pintade… C'est déjà bien!

Eriol: n'empêche que c'est surprenant que tu es suivi les gout de Sakura.

Shaolan: vous n'y êtes pas du tout…

Il semblait gêné.

Shaolan: de toute façon même si elle a de bon gout musicaux sa reste une fille stupide et idiote!

Il ne changerait jamais! J'en ai marre! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se croit si intelligent que ça!?

??: SAKIIIIIIII!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: des retrouvailles**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me tournais à ce cri. Je remarquais Mat avec un grand sourire qui regardait à quelques mètres de nous. J'étais étonné, Sakura n'était pas là en théorie… Enfin j'espère! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache se que j'ai dis sur elle… Sauf la fin. Si elle vient à savoir que je vais à un concert juste parce qu'elle semble aimer le groupe elle me narguera toujours avec ça. Pourtant je vis quelque chose bouger par terre pas très loin de nous. Sakura se releva et fit un signe de la main à Mat.

Sakura: Salut!!

Mat: t'as vu j'arrive à parler Japonais maintenant! J'ai mis une semaine pour apprendre les bases!

Sakura lui sourit. Moi j'étais stupéfié! Comment peut-on faire pour apprendre les bases d'une langue en une semaine à peine?! Moi j'y arriverais pas!… Sauf si je dois apprendre une langue pour draguer de jolies filles! Mat arriva devant Sakura et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Mat: ferme les yeux, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Sakura le regarda dubitativement puis elle ferma les yeux. Mat la regarda attentivement puis il fit un geste de la main. Deux garçons de l'âge de Mat apparurent et

virent se poster à côté d'eux.

Mat: c'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux!

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

?? Et ??: SURPRISE!!!

Sakura: CHARLY!!!!! CHRIS!!!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Elle leur sauta dessus et eux ils resserrèrent leurs étreintes. Sakura pleurait de joie… Cette scène était vraiment attendrissante bien que pour certaine personne sa

puisse paraître stupide. Sakura se détacha d'eux et les regarda en souriant.

??: pleure pas Saki.

Mat se tourna vers Eriol.

Mat: bonjour!

Eriol: bonjour! Je suis ravi que tu es appris notre langue en si peu de temps!

Mat: moi aussi! C'est mieux parce qu'avant je ne comprenais rien du tout!

L'un des deux garçon s'avança vers nous. Il était brun aux yeux bleu profond, ses muscles ressortaient sous son tee-shirt blanc moulant, il possédait également un

baggi en jeans. Il faisait rockeur même dans sa façon de se tenir.

??: moi c'est Christopher… Mais tout le monde m'appel Chris. Et voici Charles mais comme sa fait un peu bourge on l'appel Charly. (NdA: a prononcer à l'anglaise

autrement dit Tcharli)

Charly était grand aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron très clair presque orange. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge ainsi qu'un jeans

moulant noir. Tout les trois étaient européens puisqu'ils n'avaient pas les yeux bridés comme nous, mais je ne voyais pas d'où ils pouvaient venir… Peut-être de France puisque Sakura avait écrit quelque chose en français. Je devais admettre que les amis de Sakura étaient très beau. C'était peut être pour cette raison qu'elle me disait qu'elle connaissait plus beau que moi… Même s'ils sont beau je pense pouvoir dire que je suis sur un pied d'égalité avec eux.

Hatsu: est-ce que vous avez entendu parler du groupe Knock-on-effect?

Charly: non, pourquoi?

Hatsu: je pensais que vous étiez venu pour ça, à se qu'il paraît c'est un groupe très réputé en France.

Chris: c'est vrai… Mais si sa se trouve se n'est pas pour la musique qu'on les aime mais parce qu'ils sont super beau. Surtout la personne qui chante.

Eriol: vous les avez vu? Vous allez assisté au concert?

Mat: oui, nous ne pouvons pas manquer ça.

Eriol: on y va aussi, peut être qu'on se verra dans la salle.

Charly: je pense qu'on se verra.

Ils nous sourirent tout les quatre. Chris prit Sakura et la jeta sur son épaule et dévala la colline.

Sakura: Chris!!! Repose-moi!!

Chris: non, je te kidnappe!

Les deux autres étaient mort de rire devant cette scène, c'est vrai que même moi j'avais un sourire accroché aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que je voyais sourire

autant.

Mat: bon, on va les rejoindre! A la prochaine!

Ils nous laissèrent tout les trois.

Hatsu: elle tient beaucoup à ses amis! Mais il y a aucune fille! C'est bizarre.

Shaolan: vous pensez qu'elle sort avec l'un d'entre eux?

Eriol: peut être… Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

Shaolan: pour savoir si je pouvais pas faire le même coup qu'avec Mat… Sauf que cette fois-ci se serait vraiment son petit copain.

Eriol leva les yeux au ciel.

Hatsu: qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

Shaolan: elle m'a encore dit que je serais…

Eriol(me coupant): et alors? Tu n'as qu'à lui prouver qu'elle a tord! Se n'est pas en la faisant rompre avec son copain qu'elle dira que tu seras un homme d'affaire

merveilleux!

Il n'avait pas tord sur se point…

Shaolan: je ferais les deux!

Eriol: tu es exaspérant!

Shaolan: on ne s'en prend pas à un Li!

Hatsu: vous venez? J'aimerais bien faire un tour avant de reprendre les cours.

Nous sommes partit, a un moment nous avons recroisé Sakura et ses amis. Elle était à califourchon sur le dos de Chris et le massait… Je me demande se qu'on ressent lorsque Sakura nous masse… J'aimerais bien tester. Peut être qu'elle sort avec Chris…

**Sakura POV:**

Nous avons joué une partie de carte, malheureusement pour moi j'ai perdu, ducou je dois faire un massage à Chris qui lui a gagné!

Charly: alors Saki, Mat nous a dit que tu te faisais toujours provoquer par un garçon de ta classe.

Sakura: c'est Shaolan Li, tu sais le brun que t'as vu tout à l'heure.

Chris: et est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé une nouvelle fois?

Sakura: oui.

Mat: si sa se trouve il adore t'embrassé, parce que tout le monde sait que Shéna Futi embrasse divinement bien!

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

Sakura: je n'embrasse pas si bien que ça…

Charly: Sakura, on t'a tous embrassé et on sait très bien comment tu embrasses.

C'est vrai qu'à une période on s'embrassait tous ensemble… Parfois on le refais, sa étonne beaucoup! Mais c'est bien sa met le trouble dans les esprits!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: le concert.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me suis un peu ennuyé cette semaine. Sakura a été malade toute la semaine! Je n'ai pas pu l'emmerdé! C'est dommage… En se moment même j'étais chez moi, je me préparais pour aller au fameux concert de Knock-on-effect, j'espère que sa vaut le coup! J'ai dépensé pas mal pour acheter trois place. J'avais une chemise noir avec un pantalon en cuir qui ne brillait pas et qui ne moulait pas trop. Mes cheveux étaient ébouriffé. Je me regardais dans le miroir… Je ressemblais aux chanteurs de certains groupe… Je souris, satisfait puis je pris mes clefs de voiture, une décapotable noir. J'allais chez Eriol, Hatsu se trouvait là-bas également. Hatsu avait un blanc et un pantalon noir, je ris en voyant Eriol qui portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la voiture.

Shaolan: tu sais Eriol; on va à un concert de rock, pas chez tes futurs beau-parents!

Eriol: je le sais merci, mais je n'avais rien de "rock".

Je le regardais attentivement.

Hatsu: prend le volant.

Une fois que je fus sûr que Hatsu tenait bien le volant je me tournais vers Eriol.

Shaolan: approche toi.

Je lui pris une de ses manches et lui déchirait.

Eriol: mais tu n'es pas bien!

Shaolan: t'inquiète je te fais juste des habits "rock".

Je lui arrachais l'autre manche puis je lui ouvris deux boutons avant de reprendre le volant. Nous étions devant la salle, il y avait déjà une foule immense, je partis me garer deux rues plus loin et nous avons rejoins la file d'attente. Je regardais dans la foule pour voir s'il n'y avait pas Sakura.

??: ha vous êtes là vous aussi?

Je me retournais pour voir Tomoyo. Elle portait une jupe écossaise noir et rouge avec un haut noir ainsi que des bottes noir, elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de

crayon noir. Elle était très sexy comme ça.

Eriol: tu es venue pour le concert? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rock.

Tomoyo: je te retourne la phrase… Bon je dois vous laissez, on m'entend dans la salle.

Hatsu: ha bon?

Tomoyo: oui, c'est moi qui habille le groupe… Enfin surtout la personne qui chante.

Elle disparu dans la foule…

Eriol: j'en apprends tout les jours! Bientôt on va se rendre compte qu'en fait ce ne sont pas des hommes mais des femmes dans le groupe!

Hatsu: c'est vrai?

Eriol: j'en sais rien!

Au bout d'une heure nous avons réussis à rentrer dans la salle. Nous nous sommes frayé un chemin dans la fosse nous étions assez près des barrières sans pour autant les toucher, je n'avais pas envie de ressortir de là avec des bleu partout! Les personnes qui étaient à nos côté étaient toutes plus excité les unes que les autres. Je regardais ma montre.

Shaolan: ils sont en retard!

Eriol: c'est normal tous le monde n'est pas encore rentré. Ils commenceront bientôt.

Les portes se fermèrent en faisant un bruit macabre.

??: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde sursauta à se cri.

??: vous voilà enfermé pendant quelque temps… Vous n'aurez d'autre choix que d'écouté…

Une musique bizarre retentit, pourtant les lumières ne s'allumèrent pas. Il n'y avait aucun instrument. Une voix chantante d'homme se fit entendre.

??: hoooo toi t'es trop VIP! Sa le fais sa le fais sa le fais grave! T'es vraiment VIP! Tu le sais tu le sais tu le sais tu le sais!

(NdA: je ne ferais pas toutes la chanson, c'est 100 VIP de Philippe Katerine).

Tout le monde était en train de chanter en sautant partout.

Shaolan: c'est ça qu'ils appellent du rock?!! Mais c'est nul!

??: J'adooooooooooooore regarder danser les gens, j'y retourne souvent au bar du Louxor, regarder danser les gens. J'adore, j'adore, j'adoooooore. Les instutrices, puéricultrices, administratrices, dessinatrices, les boulangers, les camionneurs, les policiers, les agriculteurs, les ménagères, les infirmières, les conseillères d'orientation, les chihurgiens, les mécaniciens, les chômeurs… J'adoooore!

Public: HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

??: et de temps en temps je coupe le son! Et je remets le son!!

(NdA: Luxor, j'adore de Philippe Katerine)

Shaolan: mais c'est quoi cette musique!?

Hatsu: elle est géniale! Elle est trop marrante!

La scène n'était toujours pas éclairé, enfin on ne voyait que des instruments de musique avec des mains mais on ne voyait pas la tête des chanteurs et des musiciens!

??: merci de nous avoir laissé chanter deux chansons un peu folle! Merci a tous!

Une guitare commença à jouer dans un son assez aigüe. Un rayon illumina le guitariste, mes yeux eurent du mal à s'habitué, je ne voyais toujours pas le visage du guitariste qu'une autre guitare mais plus grave cette fois-ci vint se superposer dessus. Un deuxième faisceau vint se poser sur le deuxième guitariste. Je m'étouffai en voyant qui c'était! Le premier guitariste était Christopher! Et le deuxième guitariste, enfin la deuxième n'était autre que Sakura! Ils crièrent tout les deux et la lumière illumina toute la scène. Comme on peut en douter, c'était Charly et Mat les autres musiciens! Charly était à la batterie et Mat à la basse. Sakura et Chris commencèrent un dialogue entre leur guitare, la batterie se mela à eux. Je devais avouer que Sakura jouait magnifiquement bien! C'est elle qui fini de jouer le morceau. (NdA: ils ont joué l'intro de l'album half hour of power de Sum 41). Tous les fans applaudirent et sifflèrent. Sakura s'empara du micro devant elle.

Sakura: Salut!!!!!!!!!!! Ca va?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Public: oui!!!

Sakura: j'ai pas entendu!!! CA VA???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Public: OUIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: nous sommes ravi d'entre parmi vous aujourd'hui!!!! À la guitare, il s'agit de Chris!!!!

Chris se mit à faire hurler sa guitare puis il s'inclina pendant que le public l'applaudissait.

Sakura: à la batterie, il s'agit de Charly!!!

Charly fit une légère impro à la batterie et se fit applaudir.

Sakura: à la basse, il s'agit de Mat!! Ne l'applaudissez pas il a pas encore jouer!!

Le public se mit à rire puis à applaudir. Mat prit le micro de la main de Sakura.

Mat: heureusement qu'il y a des gens suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas écouter tes bêtises! Lors maintenant on va vous présenter la plus importante. Messieurs, elle joue de la guitare, de la basse, du piano, elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle a une voix magnifique… APPLAUDISSEZ TOUS SHENA!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura s'inclina devant nous. Elle prit sa guitare et vit un accord bientôt rejoins par la batterie, la basse et la deuxième guitare.

NOTHING ON MY BACK (sum 41)

Sakura: Was happiness a fad?  
Or was it in the lost in found again behind the issues  
It might not be so bad  
We're all addicted to our tragedy  
I guess it's what it had to be.

Tous: With nothing on my back  
It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,  
Cause what I thought could not be found  
Matter of in fact  
It's harder still when you're around  
With nothing on my back  
I can't help but drown.

Sakura: I might as well belong to both of you  
And the mess you always seem to drag me through  
That night forever always haunting me  
But I guess it is what it's supposed to be  
But spare your thoughts of sympathy.

Tous: With nothing on my back  
It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,  
Cause what I thought could not be found  
Matter of in fact  
It's harder still when you're around  
With nothing on my back  
I can't help but drown.

Sakura: With nothing on my back  
It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,  
Cause what I thought could not be found  
With nothing on my back  
It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,  
Cause what I thought could not be found  
With nothing on my back  
It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,  
Cause what I thought could not be found  
With nothing on my back  
It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,

Mat: Cause what I thought could not be found.

Charly: With nothing on my back

Chris: It's still enough to bring me down  
My mind's about to crack,

Mat: Cause what I thought could not be found

Charly: Matter of in fact

Chris:It's harder still when you're around

Charly et Mat: With nothing on my back

Tous: I can't help but drown

Tous le public applaudit à tout rompre. Je dois dire que même moi j'étais sous le charme! J'hésitais, est-ce que je participais au délire général ou est-ce que je ne faisais rien? Après tout j'avais payé ses places pour m'amusé! Et puis si je reste sans bouger, je me ferais plus vite remarquer par Sakura…


	9. Chapter 9

**Se Chapitre va être assez long puisque je mettrais presque toutes paroles de chanson, au début j'avais hésité à les mettre mais je me suis que peut être des gens apprécierais, et je ne supprimerais pas les paroles parce franchement j'en ai chié pour les copié collé ensuite les mettre en forme et tout, alors si vous en avez marre sauté les passages que vous verrez avec du rouge foncé.**

**Chapitre 9: concert (deuxième partie)**

**Shaolan POV:**

Charly fit claquer ses baguettes et les guitares, la basse et Sakura commencèrent à jouer et à chanter.

NO REASON (sum 41)

Sakura: All of us believe that is not up to you  
The fast of the matter is that it's up to me

Mat, Charly et Chris: HEY ! HEY ! HEY !

Sakura: Let's go !!!

How can we fake this anymore  
Turn our backs away and choose to just ignore

Les garçons: SOME SAY!

Sakura: Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go

Tous: Tell me why can't you see it's not the way  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
What will it take

Sakura: If nothing could ever be this real  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel

Les garçons: Some Say!

Sakura: This future's not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice  
It's more than just blacK and white  
And i won't follow

Tous: Tell me why can't you see it's not the way  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
What will it take

Times like these I've come to see how  
Everything but time is running out

Les garçons: HEY ! HEY ! HEY !

Sakura: All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we don't see

Les garçons: Tell me why can't you see it's not the way  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
What will it take

Sakura(pendant que les autres répètes le refrain): So how long has this gone on  
I don't see this ending  
It's too late we can't change  
What has now begun  
We act like it's not so bright  
Why we are pretending  
We've been wrong for so long  
We've known this all along

Le public qui criait les paroles des chansons en même temps que le groupe chantait était de plus en plus excité! Même Eriol, Hatsu et moi hurlions les "HEY" puisque nous ne connaissions aucune paroles! Ils s'inclinèrent encore une fois.

Sakura: vous en voulez encore?!!!!!!!!!!

Public: OUIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: je vois que l'ambiance s'améliore! Mais c'est pas encore le top!!!

STILL WAITING (Sum 41)

Sakura: So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Mat et Chris: Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times I see no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction

So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time to

Refrain:

Tous: So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Charly et Mat: Ignorance and Understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whos left? To start the pleading  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the sickness

So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time to

Refrain

Mat: This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows

Chris: If this is worthless  
Tell me: so

What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel

Refrain

Sakura: Vous avez pu entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de Mat!! Alors les filles qu'est vous en pensez?

Les filles hystériques comme jamais hurlaient qu'elles aimaient Mat… Sakura sourit.

Charly commença à jouer de la batterie, la basse de Mat se superposa.

Sakura: OUH OUH!!!!!

SONG 2 (Blur)

Charly: OUH OUH!!!!!

Chris: OUH OUH!!!!

Mat: OUH OUH!!!

Sakura: I got my head checked  
By a jumbo jet  
It wasn't easy  
But nothing is, no

Chris: OUH OUH!!!!

Sakura: When I feel heavy metal

Mat: OUH OUH!!!

Sakura: And I'm pins and I'm needles

Charly: OUH OUH!!!!!

Sakura: Well I lie and I'm easy

All of the time but I'm never sure when I need you

Pleased to meet you

I got my head done  
When I was young  
It's not my problem  
It's not my problem

Chris: OUH OUH!!!!!

Sakura: When I feel heavy metal

Charly: OUH OUH!!!!

Sakura: And I'm pins and I'm needles

Mat: OUH OUH!!!!

Sakura: Well I lie and I'm easy  
All of the time but I'm never sure when I need you  
Pleased to meet you

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh, yeah

Mat prit son micro.

Mat: moi je dis OUHOUH pour Sakura qui va nous faire un joli strip!!!

Sakura le regarda avant de lui sourire. Elle alla se mettre sur une enceinte. Elle retira sa veste sensuellement. Puis elle la jeta dans le public… Sa veste je me la pris en pleine figure. Je l'enlevais immédiatement pour évité que les fans ne me lynche pour la récupéré!

Sakura: je ne sais pas qui a eu la veste mais je lui conseille de vite la ranger sinon il va devoir monter sur scène et faire un strip!!

Elle se tourna vers Mat, qu'elle poursuivit sur toute la scène avant de l'attraper et le balancer dans la fosse. Le public se fit un devoir de le remettre sur scène.

Mat: heureusement que le public m'aime! Sinon Sakura m'aurait tué depuis longtemps!

Chris pour couper court à la discussion commença à jouer de la guitare et Charly joua de la batterie.

ALL THE SMALL THINGS (Blink182)

Chris: All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na na na na na na na na na na x 4

Charly: Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na na na na na na na na na na x 4

Ils levèrent tous les mains et faisaient comme des stars mais version moqueuse

Mat: Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

Sakura: Say it ain't so, I will not go _- na na na na na na na na na na_  
Turn the lights off, carry me home _- na na na na na na na na na na_  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill _- na na na na na na na na na na_  
The night will go on, the night will go on _- na na na na na na na na na na_  
My little windmill

Sakura leva sa jambe droite qui fit un Y avec tout le reste de son corps. Charly enchaîna tout de suite avec de la batterie, les autres le suivirent avec leur instruments respectif.

FIRST DATE (Blink 182)

Sakura: In the car I just can't wait  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat.

Charly: Let's go  
Don't wait  
This nights almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever

Sakura: When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Charly: Let's go  
Don't wait  
This nights almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever (repeated)

Charly: Shéna!!! Si tu veux je suis d'accord pour passer la nuit avec toi!!!

Homme dans le public: MOI AUSSI!!!!!!!

Sakura: merci à vous deux mais je tiens à rester seule dans mon lit!

Mat: désolé les mecs mais elle est moi!!

Il commença à faire quelques notes sur sa basse.

Are you gonna be my girl (jet)

Mat: Go!!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yeah

J'adorais vraiment cette chanson!! Elle convenait bien pour moi… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Moi je ne leur demande même pas! C'est elles qui viennent et me pousse à coucher avec elle!

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Sakura: et merde! Une panne de courant!

Mat: je pense pas, le micro fonctionne.

Charly: ou alors, il y a un psychopate qui vient pour tuer Shéna!

Sakura: pourquoi moi à chaque fois?

Chris: parce que c'est toi la chanteuse!

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La lumière se ralluma sur une Sakura apeuré et trois garçons en train d'hurler de hurler de rire. C'était évident, ils s'étaient approcher de Sakura et lui avait fait peur. Sakura couru après celui qui lui avait fait peur autrement dit: Mat. Il arriva devant le micro quand Sakura lui donna un coup de pied au fesses. Il fit le cri du chien…

Mat: AWOU AWOU!!!

TIME AND TIME AGAIN (Papa Roach)

Tous: AWOU AWOU!!!!!!!!!

Mat: Yes i did it and i'll do it again  
It doesn't matter if i am your best friend  
I don't think so  
You're not that smart  
Over and over it breaks my heart  
The cycle continues time for your crime  
The pain comes back in an ugly design  
Her maker up smears  
The tears that she cries  
Over and over every night

Emotional swords slash my soul  
And now the pain takes control  
I think about you  
I think about me  
Think about the way that it used to be  
I need a bottle  
I need some pills  
I need a friend  
I need some thrills  
A shoulder to cry on a friend to depend on  
When life gets rough

Sakura: Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
you think about yourself before you think about me

Mat: It's like a fight every single day  
It's always easy when you have it your way  
Deep in my heart  
In the depths of my soul  
My selfish ways are out of control  
I'm sorry that it comes down to this  
I punch through the wall as i break my fist  
The maker up smears  
Tears that we cry  
Over and over every night

Sakura: Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
you think about yourself before you think about me

Mat: You're so selfish!!!  
You're making me want to end this relationship!!!!!  
You're making me want to end this!!!!!

Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind  
Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind

Sakura: Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
you think about yourself before you think about me

Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
you think about yourself before you think about me

Mat: Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind  
Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La musique s'arrêta brutalement….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: le concert (troisième partie)**

**Shaolan POV:**

Ils faisaient une petite pause, ils étaient tous en train de boire. J'en profitais pour détailler Sakura du regard. Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait juste en dessous du genoux. L'extérieur était noir avec un bustier ou trônait une fleur de lys rouge sang faisant ressortir sa poitrine, l'intérieur de la robe était rouge. On apercevait à ses moindres mouvements qu'elle portait des portes jarretelles rouge avec des bas noir. Elle semblait être pied nu, enfin en collants. Elle était terriblement envieuse à cette instant. Elle lança de l'eau sur Mat en prenant bien soins de ne pas toucher les instruments pour ne pas les abimer. Elle prit sa guitare et commença à jouer, suivi par Charly.

(NdA: je pas trouver les paroles de cette chanson donc se sera juste le refrain et de se que j'aurais réussis à déchiffrer. Il s'agit de a good day Under glass de Makeshifts3)

Sakura donna la note final.

Mat: Ich will!

Public: YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

ICH WILL (rammstein)

Les garçons: Ich will, Ich will

Sakura: Ich will das ihr mir vertraut  
Ich will das ihr mir glaubt  
Ich will eure Blicke spuehren  
Jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren

Ich will eure Stimmen hoeren  
Ich will die Ruhe stoehren  
Ich will das ihr mich gut seht  
Ich will das ihr mich versteht

Haaahaahahaaaahaaa…

Ich will eure Phantasie  
Ich will eure Energie  
Ich will eure Haende sehen  
In Beifall untergehen

Seht ihr mich  
Versteht ihr mich

Chris: Fühlt ihr mich  
Hoert ihr mich

Konnt ihr mich hoeren  
Konnt ihr mich sehen  
Konnt ihr mich fuehlen  
Ich versteh euch nicht

Koennt ihr mich hoeren  
Koennt ihr mich sehen  
Koennt ihr mich fuehlen  
Mat: Ich versteh euch nicht

Wir wollen das ihr uns vertraut  
Wir wollen das ihr uns alles glaubt  
Wir wollen eure Hande sehen  
Wir wollen in Beifall untergehen

Charly: Konnt ihr mich hoeren  
Konnt ihr mich sehen  
Konnt ihr mich fuehlen  
Ich versteh euch nicht

Konnt ihr uns hoeren  
Konnt ihr uns sehen  
Konnt ihr uns fuehlen  
Wir verstehen euch nicht

Sakura: maintenant, je tiens à dédicacer une chanson, que j'ai écrite il y a une semaine, j'espère que cette personne se reconnaîtra…

Public: OUHHHHHHHH!!!!!

CE QUE TU ES

Sakura: Etre arrogant et prétentieux  
En plus d'être ignorant  
Ton masque un jour tombera bas  
Trop cupide

Ce que tu dis est dangereux  
En plus d'être stupide  
Comme ton idéologie  
Fanatique

Donc je déteste ce que tu es  
Je déteste ce que tu fais  
Je déteste ce que tu es  
Je déteste ce que tu fais

Comme une si jolie poupée  
Tu es manipulé  
Tout pour toi n'es qu'éphemère  
Tu n'es qu'un playback  
J'ai proné la tolérance mais  
J'avoue en te voyant  
J'ai violé cette douce parole  
J'ai trahi

Donc je déteste ce que tu es  
Je déteste ce que tu fais  
Je déteste ce que tu es  
Je déteste ce que tu fais

Solo de guitare

Donc je déteste ce que tu es  
Je déteste ce que tu fais  
Je déteste ce que tu es  
Je déteste ce que tu fais

Je ne savais pas à qui s'adressais cette chanson mais elle ne devait pas la porter dans son cœur… Une musique "synthétique" résonna dans mes oreilles.

**Before I'm dead **(Kidneythieves)

Sakura: moon hangs round   
a blade over my head   
reminds me   
what to do before i'm dead   
night consumes light   
and all I dread   
reminds me what to do before i'm dead

Sun reclines  
tease my mind  
reminds me what to leave behind  
light eats night  
and all I never said  
reminds me what to do before I'm...

To see you   
to touch you  
to see you  
to touch you

epochs fly, reminds me   
what i hide, reminds me   
the desert skies   
cracks the spies   
reminds me what i never tried   
the ocean wide salted red   
reminds me what to do before I'm...

to see you   
to touch you   
to feel you   
to tell you

the sun reclines... .remind me   
the desert skies... remind me   
the ocean wide salted red   
reminds me what to do before I'm...

to see you   
to touch you   
to feel you   
to tell you

Sakura s'inclina encore une fois devant nous offrant une légère vu sur son décolleté…

Sakura: comme vous le savez sûrement une partie de l'argent qui a été récolté aujourd'hui ira pour une association caritative. Alors je vous remercie de nous aider à trouver des fonds.

Public: DE RIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SONNE (rammstein)

Tous: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9 und aus

La musique démarre.

Sakura: Alle warten auf das Licht  
Fürchtet euch, fürchtet euch nicht  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
Sie wird heut nacht nicht untergehen

... und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Mat: eins... hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei... hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei... sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier... hier kommt die Sonne

Sakura: Die Sonne scheint mir aus den händen  
Kann verbrennen kann euch blenden  
Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
Legt sich Eis auf das Gesicht

Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Charly: eins... hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei... hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei... sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier... hier kommt die Sonne

Fünf... hier kommt die Sonne  
Sechs... hier kommt die Sonne  
Sieben... sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Acht... hier kommt die Sonne

Sakura: Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden  
Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
Legt sich Eis auf dein Gesicht  
Legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
Das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlusst

läßt dich hard zu Boden gehen  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Chris: eins... hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei... hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei... sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier... und wird nie vom Himmel fallen

fünf... hier kommt die Sonne  
Sechs... hier kommt die Sonne  
Sieben... sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Acht... hier kommt die Sonne

Chris: c'était une petite dédicace pour l'association.

Une voix retentit à mes oreilles, c'était Sakura, elle chantait d'une voix encore plus mélodieuse…

HUMANE (lacunea coil)

Chris: You walk on by  
without feeling to your stroll

You walk alone

Compromise  
it's just another contradiction  
You're not alone

Sakura: There's a place  
you've run away  
that is in your heart  
it is in your heart

In your heart

Chris: Your love again

Sakura: There's a place to be afraid  
There's another chain to hold  
and you don't know

You need it by your side  
just let him know

Chris: Your hell is when you dream  
and I'm awake

Sakura: Look into your heart  
Deep into your heart

In your heart

Chris: Your love again

Sakura: There is none for  
Love is not afraid

In your heart  
Your love again

Sakura: c'est le petit moment de chanson triste… s'il y a des suicidaires je vous en pris ne vous tué pas…La vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, même si parfois il y a des crétins pour nous enlever notre joie de vivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense à moi en parlant du crétin.

SELF DECEPTION (Lacuna coil)

Sakura: ouh the time…

Charly: I'll never waste another day  
searching to find the reason  
why did I choose to play this game  
this goes too far  
I'll take no more

I played the part and took the blame  
while you pretend nothing is real  
life turned to nights as you're asleep  
blood flowing down, is this a dream ?

Sakura: Liar, you tempt me  
ouh I don't know what to do  
no guilt is in my heart  
I don't know what to do  
I'm not the reason

Charly: I'll never waste another day  
forever lost  
no reason  
he never choose to play this game  
taken too far out of control

Sakura: Liar, you tempt me

I don't know what to do  
no guilt is in my heart

I don't know what to do  
I'm not the reason

Charly: je ne suis pas un menteur… Ma Shéna…

Sakura: oui??

Charly: rien, je voulais juste entendre le son mélodieux de ta douce voix.

Sakura: arrête les compliments Charly, je ne passerais pas la nuit avec toi…

Charly: et merde!

BEtwEEN ANGELS AND INSECTS(papa roach)

Sakura: There's no money  
There's no possessions  
Only obsessions  
I dont need that shit  
Take my money  
Take my obsession

Mat: I just wanna be heard  
Loud and clear are my words  
Coming from within man  
Tell 'em what you heard  
It's about a revolution in your heart  
And in your mind  
You cant find the conclusion  
Lifestyle and obsession  
Daimond rings get you nothing  
But a life-long lesson  
And you're pocket book stressin'  
You're a slave to the system  
Working jobs that you hate  
For that shit you dont need  
It's too bad the world is based on greed  
Set back and stop thinking 'bout yourself  
Start thinking about

Refrain:  
Sakura: There's no money, There's no possession  
Only obsession, I dont need that shit  
Take my money, Take my possesion  
Take my obsession, I dont need that shit

Chris: 'Cause everything is nothing  
And emptiness is in everything  
This reality is just really just a fucked up dream  
With the flesh and the blood  
That you call your soul  
Flip it inside out, it's a big black hole  
Take your money, burn it up like an asteroid  
Possessions they are gonna fill the void  
Take it away and learn the best lesson  
The heart, the soul, the life, the passion

Refrain

Mat: Present yourself, press your clothes  
Comb your hair and clock in  
You just can't win, just can't win  
The things you own, own you

Refrain

Sakura: et maintenant pour faire honneur à nos ôtes, j'ai nommé les Japonais, je leur dédicace une chanson. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi, c'est ma mère qui me la chantait tout le temps…

Kaze no machi he (??)

Sakura: Toki no mukou kaze no machi he nee tsureteitte

Shiroi hana no yume kanaete

Toki no mukou kaze no machi he nee tsureteitte

Shiroi hana no yume kanaete

Amai yubi de kono te o tori nee toi miche o

Michibiite tsuchi no anata no soba e

Sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari

Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

Shiawase no mi o hajimete shiru no deshou

Sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari

Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

Shiawase no mi o hajimete shiru no deshou

Tsureitte

Sa voix nous avait tous transporté, c'était une magnifique chanson, peut être un peu niaise sur les bords mais très belle. Sakura devait sûrement penser à sa mère en la chantant…

La batterie et la guitare se mêlèrent…

I'M THE ONE(seether)

Sakura: Here she's coming and she's drunk again

She's only seventeen

Her daddy said " well that's enought of that come be my little queen"

And now he's touching her wrong again

He's gonna give her disease

He never wanted it away

He only does as he please

Mat: WON'T YOU TELL HER THAT I SAID I'M THE ONE

I COULDN'T HURT HER LIKE EVERYONE

AND TELL HER THAT I SAID I'M THE ONE

AND DON'T DESERVE HER

Charly: Here he's coming and he's drunk again

He's on amphetamines

Scratch his nails down the other leg

'cause you're my little queen

And now he's touching her wrong again

She's only trying to get by

He never wanted it away he never soils the child

Won't you tell her that i said i'm the one

I couldn't hurt her like everyone

And tell her that i said i'm the one

And don't desserve her

Mat: WE'RE COMMING FOR YOU

YOU!!

La musique était beaucoup plus… Rythmée que la précédente chanson… Sakura fit quelques notes plutôt guillerettes sur sa guitare.

Older than punk (peacocks)

Sakura: hey! You should like it, she said to me.

It's on every cover on every magazine.

There are a big news on MTV

(NdA: je ne connais pas la suite des parole désolée)

Hey baby, i am older, older punk.

Sakura commença à danser sur la musique, elle se déhanchait comme jamais…

Remedy (seether)

Sakura: Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me

And speak but don't prétend i won't defend you anymore you see

It aches in every bone, i'll die alone, but not for you

My eyes dont need to see that ugly thing, i know it's me you fear

If you want me hold me back

Mat: FRAIL, THE SKIN IS DRY AND PALE, THE PAIN WILL NEVER FAIL

AND SO WE GOBACK TO THE REMEDY

CLIP THE WINGS THAT GET YOU HIGHT, JUST LEAVE THEM WHERE THEY LIE

AND TELL YOURSELF?" YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME

Sakura: I don't need a friend, i need to mend so far away

So come sit by the fire and play a while, but can't stay too long

It aches in every bone, i'll die alone, but not for pleasure

I see my heart explose, it's been eroded by the waters here

If you vante me hold me back

Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Hold your eyes closed, take me in

On apporta quelque chose sur la scène. Sakura se mit devant et commença à jouer quelques notes… C'était un piano…

Slept so long (Jay Gordon)

Sakura: Walking   
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

Mat et Sakura: I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Sakura: Walking   
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating   
Things I can't bare

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

Mat: I hate you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Sakura: I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I could'nt kill you

I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise   
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Charly: nous allons rendre hommage à notre pays, qui est la France. Je pense que personne ne va comprendre se qu'on dit mais c'est pas grave…

Un jour en France(noir désir)

Sakura: Au bistrot comme toujours  
il y a de beaux discours  
Au poteau les pourris, les corrompus aussi  
Dents blanches et carnassiers  
Mais à la première occasion  
chacun deviendrait le larron  
de la foire au pognon oui qui se trame ici  
Allez danse avec Johnny

Se rappellent de la France  
ont des réminescences  
De l'ordre, des jeux, d'l'essence  
quand on vivait mieux  
Il y avait Paul et Mickey  
On pouvait discuter mais c'est Mickey  
qui a gagné  
D'accord, n'en parlons plus

Un autre jour en France  
Des prières pour l'audience  
Et quelques fascisants autour de 15  
Charlie défends-moi !!!  
C'est le temps des menaces  
On a pas le choix pile en face  
Et aujourd'hui, je jure que rien n'se passe  
Toujours un peu plus  
F.N, souffrance  
Qu'on est bien en France  
C'est l'heure de changer la monnaie  
On devrait encore imprimer le rêve de l'égalité  
On n'devra jamais supprimer celui de la fraternité  
Restent des pointillés... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah !!!

Je dois dire que je n'avais rien compris du tout!

Sakura: eh bien, je suis un peu triste… Nous arrivons déjà à la dernière chanson du concert. Merci à tous pour votre extrême gentillesse, le Japon est un pays magnifique.

Mat: et maintenant.

Tous: TURNS TO ASHES!!!!!!!!!

TURN TO ASHES (36 crazyfists)

Mat: I'm not sick,I'm just a boy  
Sifting through the newfound lie  
And I'll be crawling through these ashes and dissecting all these flies  
Since the sun has died and it is still somewhat July

Sakura: Is this all the world has to offer?

And I don't know how much you thought I'd be  
It turns to ashes on me

Charly: One more piece inside these lines  
Deeper harms my disguise  
And everyone is different so everyone is sly  
And everything's still horrible since everyone still dies

Chris: Is this all the world has to offer?

And I don't know how much you thought I'd be  
It turns to ashes on me

Is this all the world has to offer?  
It turns to ashes on me

Tous: NO ONE IS SAFE!!!

Ils s'inclinèrent tous une dernière fois avant de partir de la scène en courant. Je suivis la foule et sortit de la salle accompagné de Hatsu et Eriol. Dans la voiture j'étais assez pensif, je ne pensais pas que Sakura puisse être une chanteuse… C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle est habitué à ne pas faire marcher sur les pieds… Mais je réussirais à la contrôler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: une journée presque comme les autres.**

**Sakura POV:**

Le concert à vraiment été réussit… Tant mieux, en plus la moitié de l'argent a été donné à l'association, espérons que sa pourra sauvé des vies. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction des autres au lycée… MERDE LE LYCEE!!! Je me levais précipitamment, je pris mes affaires et allait m'habillé. Je partis en courant, j'espère que je n'arriverais pas en retard… De toute façon ils seront compréhensif puisque j'ai aidé tout le monde à ranger la salle. Je couru jusqu'à ma salle. Je frappais à la porte et entrais… Il n'y avait presque personne… enfin presque personne.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me demande si Sakura va revenir au lycée aujourd'hui… se serait bien, comme ça je pourrais l'emmerdé un peu! Se n'est pas parce que c'est une star que je vais changer… Mais si sa se trouve elle sera trop fatigué pour venir… On verra.

??: Shao!!

Je retournais pour voir Eriol et Hatsu.

Shaolan: salut!

Hatsu: vous pensez qu'elle va venir au lycée?

Shaolan: qui?

Eriol: mais Sakura. Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que l'un de vous savais qu'elle était chanteuse?

Hatsu et moi secouons négativement nos têtes.

Shaolan: non, mais je vais lui demander pourquoi elle n'a rien dit et ensuite je continuerais à l'emmerdé.

Hatsu: mais t'es malade! Tu veux te faire lynché par ses fans?!

Shaolan: je ne vois pourquoi je changerais! Qu'elle soit chanteuse ou pas elle reste la même fille super chiante!

??: merci du compliment Li sa me va droit au cœur.

Je me retournais pour voir Sakura, elle avait les poings sur les hanches, elle se tourna vers Eriol et Hatsu avec le sourire.

Sakura: bonjour, vous allez bien?

Eriol: très bien! Au fait mes félicitations le concert était génial, même Shaolan sautait partout!

Je lui lançais un regard noir, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise que j'avais apprécié son groupe?

Hatsu: au fait, tu es française c'est ça?

Sakura: oui… En fait je suis moitié moitié. Ma mère était japonaise et mon père français. C'est pour ça que mes yeux sont moins bridé que les votre.

Shaolan: comment sa se fait que tu chante beaucoup en anglais?

Et merde! Saleté de curiosité! Elle me regarda, suspicieuse.

Sakura: parce que les Français n'ont pas forcément beaucoup de succès s'ils chantent dans leur langue, et puis nous chantons certaines chansons dans notre langue… Nous chantons aussi en allemand et en Japonais.

??: SAKI!!!

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste que quelqu'un se jeta sur Sakura la faisant tomber sur ma table…

Sakura: bonjour Tiny!

Tomoyo: tu étais merveilleuse hier!! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui chantait aussi bien que toi!! Tu es vraiment…GENIAL!!!

Elle sortit une caméra dont on ne sait ou et se mis à filmé Sakura.

Sakura: Tiny, tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop? On dirait une fan.

Tomoyo: je n'en fais pas trop et puis tout se que je dis est vrai! Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi se soir?? J'aimerais te faire essayer des costumes!

Elle lui prit les mains et lui fit un regard suppliant.

Sakura: je… D'accord.

Tomoyo: YEAAHHHH!! A se soir ma chérie!!!!

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sakura lâcha un soupire.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas pour sa meilleure amie!

Shaolan: en si peu de temps tu peux dire que c'est ta meilleure amie?

Sakura: oui, c'est… spéciale entre nous.

Je me mis à rire, elle était peut être une star mais Tomoyo traînait surement avec elle juste parce qu'elle est célèbre et riche.

Sakura: je peux savoir se qui te fais rire comme un idiot?!

Lorsque je lui fis part de mon opinion elle me gifla.

Sakura: Tomoyo n'est pas comme ça! Elle ne s'appelle pas Li!! Tu n'es qu'un crétin!! Un abruti!! Tu mériterais même pas de vivre!!! La prochaine fois que tu insulte

ma cousine je te jure que je te castre à vie!!!

Elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Un "CONNARD" retentit dans le couloir. Je souris.

Eriol: idiot!

Il me mit un grand coup sur le crâne.

Shaolan: quoi?!

Eriol: tu ne pas être mature!? On va vraiment finir par croire que Sakura a raison et que tu n'es qu'un abruti! Insulté sa cousine!

Shaolan: je ne savais pas que c'était sa cousine!

Hatsu: nous non plus mais fait attention à se que tu dis.

Je me levais et sortis de la salle. Dans le couloir, je vis Sakura courir, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire elle me percuta.

Sakura: et merde! Pardon!

Elle se releva précipitamment et rentra dans la classe. J'attendais avant de rentré, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle courait… La réponse vint assez rapidement, une bande de gens arrivaient en courant un papier et un stylo à la main… Je rentrais dans la salle pour voir que Sakura était assise à sa place.

Shaolan: pour une fois je te plains…

Eriol: pourquoi?

Lorsqu'il vit tout le monde entourer Sakura, il comprit: les fans avec leurs autographes… Sakura monta sur la table et siffla un grand coup pour obtenir le silence.

Sakura: je suis d'accord pour vous signer un autographe mais je veux que se soit en silence, que vous fassiez la queue et surtout dès que la sonnerie retentira vous me laisserez étudié.

Une file se forma immédiatement et Sakura commença à signer. Je la regardais attentivement, lorsqu'elle inscrivait un nom sur un papier elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, puis lorsqu'elle avait fini d'écrire le nom, elle relevait la tête avec un sourire chaleureux et énigmatique. Je serais surpris de voir quel serait sa réaction si moi aussi je venais demander un autographe… Mais je ne le ferais jamais sinon elle croira que moi aussi je suis fan de sa musique se qui est totalement faux! Tout le monde avait réussit à avoir un autographe avant la sonnerie, donc il ne restait dans la salle qu'Eriol, Hatsu, Sakura et moi. Parfois il y avait certaines personnes qui entraient mais elle ne venait pas vers nous.

Eriol: depuis quand est-ce que tu fais partis de se groupe.

**Sakura POV:**

Je me tournais vers lui, je pus distinguer que Li faisait pareil, il semblait intéressé, peut être est-ce qu'il cherchait un moyen pour gâcher ma vie…

Sakura: depuis mes 13 ans… Nous ne nous produisions pas mais on faisait pas mal de concert dans notre collège. On a commencé à faire des Cds lorsque j'avais 16 ans…

Le prof entra empêchant ainsi les autres de me poser une question supplémentaire. La classe était presque vide, il n'y avait que 10 élèves sur 36...

Prof: je suppose que ceux qui sont absent ont assisté à se fameux concert dont tout le monde parle…

Il me regarda en disant ça…

Sakura: désolée monsieur.

Prof: non, c'est bien au contraire, vous êtes une des rare à continué les cours alors que vous gagnez votre vie… Il faudrait que l'on prenne exemple sur vous.

Il me sourit avant de commencer son cours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: rien ne change**

**Sakura POV:**

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je n'en peux plus!

**Flash-back**

Je sortais tranquillement de cours pour aller à la cantine, lorsqu'une bande de personne virent à ma rencontre, ils voulaient des autographes… Je leur avais dis plus tard puisque j'avais assez faim alors ils m'ont laissé tranquille. J'avais à peine fini de poser mon plateau et de sortir que je vis déjà un groupe se dirigé vers moi. Je fis semblant de ne pas les voir et je suis partit dans le sens opposé, puis profitant d'un court laps de temps où ils ne pouvaient pas me voir je me suis mise à courir jusqu'à se que je m'enferme dans cette salle…

**Fin du flash-back**

??: qu'est-ce que tu fou là?

Je me retournais pour voir Li, Eriol et Hatsu.

Sakura: j'essaye d'avoir la paix pendant quelque temps…

Eriol: autrement dit tu te caches de tes fans.

Sakura: j'avoue…

Je lui souris et m'approchais d'eux.

Sakura: et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici.

Shaolan: on est train de parler de truc de garçon…

J'hochais la tête, Shaolan se leva de la table ou il s'était assis puis il sortit. Je restais avec Eriol et Hatsu.

Hatsu: au fait, ce n'est pas trop chiant d'avoir des fans?

Sakura: sa dépend… C'est bien parce que sans eux ont ne saurait pas si on aime notre musique ou non, et puis certains sont très gentil. J'ai eu de la chance je n'ai

jamais eu de fan qui voulais me violer ou me tuer mais c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment signer des bouts de papier à des personnes hystériques c'est lassant… Mais

je ne m'en plains pas.

J'entendis la porte qui s'ouvrit, je me retournais pensant voir Shaolan mais non, il s'agissait d'une vingtaine de personnes armées d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo.

Garçon: tu peux nous signer des autographes?

Je lui souris, lui montrant par la même occasion que j'étais d'accord. Je me demandais comment ils avaient fait pour me trouver… Puis je vis Shaolan passer près de

moi avec le sourire.

"je vais le tuer!"

**Shaolan POV:**

Je dois dire que j'étais fier de moi, j'avais réussis à trouver un groupe de personne pour emmerdé Sakura. C'était bien en fait qu'elle soit une star parce que avoir des fans c'est à double tranchant. Je retournais m'asseoir à côté de Hatsu et Eriol. Ce dernier me regarda avoir un air de dire " tu es exaspérant".

Shaolan: ou on en était?

Hatsu: tu disais que tu avais de draguer une fille pour une nuit.

Shaolan: ha oui! Je crois déjà savoir qui je vais prendre… Tu sais c'est une brune aux yeux marron… Meiling je crois…

Eriol: tien tu changes, d'habitude c'est toujours des blondes que tu prends…

Hatsu: il en a peut être marre d'avoir des proies trop faciles.

Shaolan: très amusant.

Il me frappa amicalement l'épaule.

Hatsu: et quand est-ce que tu vas passer à l'attaque?

Shaolan: bientôt.

Je la vis rentrée, je me levais pour aller vers elle, seulement elle me passa devant. Elle doubla tout le monde et se retrouva devant Sakura qu'elle embrassa. Le temps s'arrêta… Sakura… était lesbienne?

**Sakura POV:**

Meiling n'avait rien trouver d'autre pour avoir un moment en privé avec moi?

Gars: bon ben on va vous laisser…

Ils sortirent tous de la salle… Sauf Eriol, Hatsu et Shaolan. Meiling se sépara de moi.

Meiling: je vois que ma méthode est toujours aussi radical!

Sakura: oui, c'est pour ça que tout le monde crois que je suis bi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Meiling: j'étais venu voir Tomoyo mais je ne la trouve pas alors je t'ai chercher, tu es beaucoup plus facile à trouver!

Je lui souris…

Hatsu: Sakura t'es lesbienne!?

Je me tournais vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

Sakura: non, bien sûr que non! C'est juste que je connais Meiling depuis quelques jours et elle est folle de moi. Et puis c'est un truc entre fille, pour faire fuir plusieurs

garçons il suffit juste de s'embrasser…

Eriol: Meiling est lesbienne par contre…

Meiling: oui! Et fière de l'être!

Eriol et Hatsu regardèrent Shaolan qui faisait une tête bizarre avant d'éclater de rire.

**Shaolan POV:**

Dites moi que je rêve! Pourquoi fallait-il que ma proie soit lesbienne?!! Et ces deux idiots qui se marrent! Au moins Sakura n'est pas lesbienne c'est déjà ça. J'aurais eu honte d'embrasser une lesbienne… Mais sinon sa aurait expliqué pourquoi elle me repoussait…

Sakura: au fait, Li, avant que tu ne dises une connerie, c'est la meilleure amie de Tomoyo, elles ont même faillit sortir ensemble.

Eriol: Tomoyo est lesbienne?!

Sakura: elle est bi…

Eriol poussa un soupire de soulagement, aurait-il des vues sur Tomoyo? Elle semblait plutôt amoureuse de Sakura en se moment vu la façon dont elle lui a sauté

dessus se matin…

Sakura: tiens, t'en que j'y pense!

Elle se leva et alla vers nous, je ne savais pas qui de Hatsu ou Eriol elle allait voir mais sa façon de marcher était… spéciale. Elle me prit par le cou et me donna un

violent coup dans l'entre-jambe. Elle se recula pendant que je m'effondrais au sol.

Sakura: c'est pour avoir indiqué à mes fans ou j'étais.

Elle prit Meiling par les épaules et elles sortirent. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et m'appuyais contre la table.

Hatsu: ça va vieux?

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il me pleignait, je remarquais qu'Eriol avait les sourcils froncé et qu'il se tenait le menton, signe chez lui qu'il réfléchissait.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que t'as Eriol?

Eriol: rien, c'est juste ton cri qui m'a rappelé celui d'une chanson de Sakura…

Hatsu: laquelle?

Eriol: celle qui fait "time and time again, your think"…

Hatsu(le coupant): ha oui je vois laquelle! Celle ou ils font des cris de chien?

Eriol: oui

Shaolan: donc tu veux dire que j'ai un cri de chien!?

Eriol: non, mais c'est que tu as fais le même cri… Peut être qu'ils se sont inspiré de toi…

Shaolan: dis pas de connerie!

Hatsu: on peut retourné en cours? J'aimerais bien voir Kaho…

Shaolan: t'as toujours pas fini avec elle? Elle arrête pas de te repousser!

Hatsu haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la classe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: journée photo…**

**Sakura POV: **

J'étais en plein cours lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte. Tomoyo entra et parla quelques secondes au professeur.

Prof: mademoiselle Kinomoto, vous devez allez dans la salle des profs, apparemment une séance photo vous attend.

Sakura: quoi? Pourtant je leur avais dis que je ne voulais pas pendant les cours.

Tomoyo: ils ont débarqué comme ça, allez plus vite tu viens plus vite tu auras fini.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me lever et de partir dans la salle des profs qui avaient été totalement rénové pour l'occasion. Un homme s'avança vers moi et me

tendit sa main que je serais immédiatement.

Homme: bonjour, je m'appel Fuma je suis le photographe. Nous nous sommes permis de venir dans votre lycée, comme ça vous ne vous sentirez pas dépaysé.

Sakura: merci à vous… mais la prochaine fois évitez quand même de venir pendant les cours.

Fuma: vous êtes une des première a me dire ça… La plus part son content de louper les cours.

Je lui souris, c'est vrai que j'étonnais beaucoup avec cette aspect de ma personnalité…

Sakura: ou sont les autres?

Fuma: eh bien certains font l'interview pendant que les autres poses… Nous allons commencer par les photos…

Je me retrouvais propulsé derrière un paravent pour me changer. Je portais une création de Tomoyo. C'était une robe qui n'avait aucune manche, elle était en bustier

rose très pâle presque blanc, elle devenait bouffante et s'arrêtait au niveau de mes cuisses. J'avais un bouquet de rose à la main… Sa ne faisait pas très rockeuse

mais bon… C'était joli.

Fuma: c'est génial, on dirait une petite timide…

Il me bombarda de photo… puis je du repartir enfilé une deuxième robe… Celle-ci avait des manches bouffantes (NdA: genre blanche neige), un bustier puis le

reste était ample. La robe était d'un blanc si pure qu'on aurait pu croire la couleur irréelle. Fuma me mitrailla de photo pendant que je tournais sur moi même avec la

robe, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse… C'était magnifique.

Fuma: une déesse…

Je partis une nouvelle fois en coulisse pour passé une robe noir qui m'arrivait au dessus du genoux, les manches descendaient jusqu'au poignet en s'élargissant. Cette

fois j'avais l'air plus sombre…

Fuma: une bombe ténébreuse…

J'enfilais une robe et Fuma m'emmena dehors, nous sommes arrivé près du lac.

Fuma: tu vois la grosse branche là bas?

Je hochais la tête, elle était très près de l'eau et semblait assez solide pour pouvoir porter un sumo…

Fuma: va t'y allonger s'il te plait…

J'enlevais mes chaussures et marchais dans le lac, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. Le bas de la robe était en lambeaux, on voyait rien de

mes jambes à partir de la moitié de ma cuisse, la robe possédait encore un bustier avec un grand décolleté, la robe était également toute en noir. Je m'allongeais, mes cheveux ruisselait tout autours de moi, certaines mèches étaient trempé dans l'eau bleu azur.

Fuma: parfait…

Après plusieurs minutes encore nous sommes rentré, je me suis séché et habillé dans la même robe que celle du concert. Je fus rejoins par tout le reste du groupe.

Nous avons continué de poser encore plus de deux heures avant que Fuma me dise que je devais aller me faire interviewer… Je remettais mes habits normaux et je partis dans une salle qui se trouvait juste à côté. Là, se trouvait une femme, elle semblait strict avec son tailleur, son chignon serré, ses lunettes et son bloc note… Je

m'assis en face d'elle.

Sakura: bonjour!

Femme: bonjour, je m'appel Nina Mitsu.

Sakura: bien…

Nina: alors commençons… Pourquoi avez-vous décidez de venir au Japon?

Sakura: eh bien, c'est la pays d'ou ma mère est originaire, elle m'avait dit que ces habitants étaient très sympathique, que c'était un des plus beau pays du monde,

alors j'ai voulu jugez par moi-même.

Nina: et est-elle fière de vous?

Sakura: je ne sais pas… Elle est morte…

Nina: désolée. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrez, vous, Chris, Mat et Charly?

Sakura: au collège, ma mère venait juste de mourir donc j'étais très triste, je passais tout mon temps libre dans la salle de musique. Chris, Mat et Charly se

connaissaient déjà. Un jour ou je me croyais seule je me suis mise à jouer du piano et à chanter, c'est à se moment qu'ils sont sortis de leur cachette et qu'ils ont

commencé à me parler. Ils envisageaient de monter un groupe et il recherchait une personne qui avait une belle voix… Alors ils m'ont proposé. Au départ j'ai refusé, mais ils ont tellement insisté que je me suis laissé convaincre.

Nina: comment vous êtes vous fait remarqué par les maisons de disque?

Sakura: beaucoup était intéressé… Sans joué la fille qui a la grosse tête, nous étions tous très séduisant et les maisons de disques pensaient que c'était suffisant…

Nous avons refusé jusqu'à se que nous trouvions une maison de disque qui aimait notre musique et non notre physique…

Nina: avez-vous un petit ami?

Sakura: non.

Nina: que pensez-vous des japonais?

Sakura: ils sont très gentils… enfin presque tous.

Nina: vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier?

Sakura: un garçon de ma classe… Une vrai plaie, il se croit trop supérieur aux autres…

Nina: qu'est-ce que vous ressentez quand vous chantez?

Sakura: une immense joie… C'est grâce à la musique que j'ai réussis à remonté la pente, c'était le seul moyen d'expression que j'avais… J'essaye de transmettre le plus de message possible au public même si je sais que sa ne sert à rien, j'espère juste que certaine personne comprendront ces messages et les feront passé à leur tour.

Nina: avez-vous déjà envisagé une suite?

Sakura: nous allons voir sa avec les garçons, nous ne savons pas encore quoi faire…

Nina: bien merci pour cette interview.

Sakura: c'est moi qui vous remercie.

Je me levais et m'en allais. Il était presque midi, je partis directement à la cantine. Il n'y avait presque plus de place bien que tout le monde se poussait pour me faire

une place à leur table. Je partis vers le fond de la cantine.

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura n'avait toujours pas réapparu, je commençais à m'ennuyé! Ne plus embêté personne se n'est pas amusant! Un plateau se posa à côté de moi.

Sakura(à Hatsu): je peux m'asseoir?

Eriol: vas-y!

Shaolan: pourquoi tu viens avec nous alors que tu as plein de fan qui sont près à t'accueillir?

Sakura: parce que j'ai envie de t'ennuyer.

Je souris à sa réponse.

Shaolan: tu crois que tu pourras y parvenir?

Sakura: tu paris?

Shaolan: vas-y!

Sakura me regarda un instant puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

Sakura: QUOI??? LE SEXE DE LI NE FAIT QUE CINQ CENTIMETRE???

c'était quoi cette connerie!? N'importe quoi?! Tout le monde regardait dans notre direction, ils semblaient croire se que Sakura disait.

Shaolan: elle raconte des conneries!

Sakura: alors prouve-le et montre nous!

Shaolan: sa va pas!

Sakura: donc c'est que c'est vrai!

Les autres commençaient à rire.

Shaolan: si tu veux je te le montre en privé…

Sakura: non merci, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec toi, je serais contaminé par le virus de la bêtise. Mais vas-y fais le ici!

Je regardais les autres, j'étais indécis, si je le faisais c'était une humiliation mais si je ne le faisais pas tout le monde croira que mon sexe ne fais que cinq centimètre!

Sakura: si tu veux c'est moi qui t'enlève le pantalon!

Shaolan: non merci!

Je montais sur la table.

Shaolan: si certaine personne ont l'âme sensible ou si elles ne veulent pas voir qu'elles se cachent les yeux!

Je déboutonnais mon pantalon et le baissa un même temps que mon caleçon. Je fus satisfait de voir Sakura détourner le regard.

Shaolan: c'est bon? Tout le monde a vu?

Je refis mon pantalon et je redescendis. Je continuais de manger.

Shaolan: satisfaite?

Sakura: hum…pour le moment oui.

Nous avons fini de manger et ensuite nous sommes sortit. Eriol et Hatsu étaient partit au toilette, j'en profitais pour emmener Sakura dans une salle vide. Je la

plaquais contre le mur.

Shaolan: je me vengerais tu peux en être sûre!

Je me collais à elle, je la vis faire une grimace de dégout. Un sourire narquois apparu sur mon visage. Je lui pris ses poignets et les emprisonnaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Puis je l'embrassais. Elle se débattit, elle essaya de se libérer les mains mais je les tenais fermement. Je fis en sorte que d'une seule main je tienne les deux sienne. Une fois fais je passais une main sous son débardeur et lui caressais sa peau. Elle était encore plus douce que de la soie. Se baiser aurait été super si elle ne se débattait pas. Pourtant je sentais son corps réagir, sa peau était parcouru de frison, je baissais mes mains qui arrivèrent sur ses fesses. Elle poussa un cri indigné qui était étouffé par mes lèvres. Je me détachais d'elle.

Shaolan: tu vois, tu te débats toujours parce que tu sais très bien que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps.

Je commençais à partir lorsqu'elle me prit par le bras, me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser sa langue s'y insérer. Elle caressait mon torse son mon tee-shirt et descendit… Elle me caressait l'entre-jambe à travers mon caleçon. Se baiser me rendait fou, jamais je n'avais été embrassé comme ça. Elle se sépara soudain de moi.

Sakura: maintenant écoute-moi bien. Si je me débats c'est parce que te toucher me dégoutte, j'espère que tu viens d'avoir la preuve que je pouvais très bien te résister!

Elle se rhabilla correctement avant de sortir de la salle ou je restais encore un peu pour me calmer, elle avait déclenché de telles sensation…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: une grande nouvelle.**

**Sakura POV:**

Je sortais de la salle, j'étais très en colère! Il a vu maintenant que se n'était pas par peur que je me débattais! Quel crétin!! Comme si j'avais peur!! Idiot! Abruti! Connard!! Salaud! IL M'ENERVE!!!!!!!! J'étais tellement en colère que je bousculais quelqu'un.

Sakura: pardon!

Mat: ouah soit pas agressive j'ai rien fais.

Sakura: Mat?

Ils étaient tout les trois devant moi…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas se n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis énervé.

Chris: qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état? C'est rare qu'on te voit aussi énervé.

Sakura: c'est Li!!! Cet abruti croyait que si je me débattais lorsque il m'embrassait c'est parce que j'avais peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler! Alors je lui ai prouver

qu'il avait tord!

Charly: laisse moi deviné là il est en train de se calmer?

Sakura(ne comprenant): il avait l'air calme déjà avant.

Les garçons se regardèrent puis sourire.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

Tous: rien…

Mat: au fait, on doit te dire quelque chose…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je sortis dans la salle, je vis Sakura avec Chris, Mat et Charly. Leur discussion avait l'air assez sérieuse puisque aucun ne souriait. Je ne comprenais pas se qu'ils disaient, ils devaient certainement parler en français. Sakura avait l'air de pas être trop contente… Je me demande bien pourquoi… Je passais devant en faisant comme si je ne les voyais pas mais je frôlais quand même Sakura.

Sakura: L…

Elle s'arrêta avec de dire mon prénom, enfin mon nom, elle devait certainement prendre ça pour une provocation. Ce qui en était une, si elle croit que son baiser va me dissuader de continuer à l'emmerder elle se met le doigt dans l'œil très profondément! Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose qui l'humilie autant qu'elle m'a humilié à la cantine… Faudrait que je la mette nue dans le réfectoire… Mais comment je vais faire ça!? Elle ne se laisse jamais faire… Au moins que je demande à

Eriol ou Hatsu… Mais ils ne voudront jamais! Ils sont trop sérieux pour ça, en plus ils apprécie Sakura! Je passais devant un groupe de fille qui rougirent immédiatement en me voyant: elles avaient certainement dû me voir à la cantine. L'une d'elle s'approcha de moi.

Fille: salut… je… Je voulais te dire que nous avions interrogé toute les personnes de la cantine et qu'aucune fille à part Sakura t'a regardé.

Shaolan: Sakura m'a regardé?

Fille: on ne sait pas, on a pas pu l'interroger… En fait il n'y a que les garçons qui n'ont pas détourné les yeux.

C'était une bonne chose à savoir… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit tout ça?

Fille: bon eh bien au revoir.

Elle allait partir mais je la rattrapais par le poignet se qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais tout ça?

Fille: parce que je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup et que j'ai pensé que sa te rassurerais de savoir ça.

Shaolan: merci.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et lui fit mon sourire le plus charmeur.

??: QUOI!!!!?

Je me retournais pour voir Sakura rouge pivoine, un garçon en face d'elle. Elle commença à partir mais il lui retint le bras. Je fronçais immédiatement les sourcils.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui la rendit encore plus rouge. Elle se sépara de lui et le gifla.

Sakura: espèce de sale pervers dégoutant!!!

Elle partit rapidement, c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi rouge… Je m'approchais du garçon pour savoir se qu'il lui avait dit. Au départ il refusa mais

comme on ne me refuse rien bien longtemps je découvris qu'il lui avait proposé de la "prendre par tout les côtés, de la faire crier comme un porc dans les toilettes".

Je dois dire que ça manquais cruellement de romantisme! Même moi je fais mieux! Les filles il faut toujours faire les choses dans la romance sinon on a tout perdu!

Je me dirigeais vers la classe. Lorsque j'entrais je fus surpris de ne pas voir Sakura. Ou était-elle partit? Surtout que sa allait sonner d'ici peu! Le prof entra peu de

temps après mais Sakura n'était toujours pas là. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un violeur qui l'aurait agressé! Une demi-heure plus tard on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit

immédiatement. C'était le proviseur suivi de Sakura. Elle alla s'asseoir directement pendant que le professeur et le proviseur parlait ensemble. Sakura avait l'air de

faire la tête, c'était peut être parce que je l'avais embrassé. Même comme ça elle était mignonne… Le proviseur sortit et le professeur se tourna vers nous.

Prof: Sakura, venez au tableau, vous avez quelque chose à annoncer.

Je vis Sakura soupirer et se lever pour allez devant toute la classe.

Sakura: dans deux jours je vais déménager… Je quitte le Japon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: une petite information qui fait réfléchir.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Quoi?! Sakura va partir?! Non! Qui est-ce que je vais embêter moi?! Et puis elle vient juste d'arriver! Elle aurait pu faire un deuxième concert quand même!… Mais si elle part… Je n'aurais plus de rivale, tout le monde continuera à m'obéir! C'est génial!… Mais je m'amusais bien à l'embêter. C'est dommage. Les personnes autours de moi commentaient cette nouvelle pendant que Sakura partait se rasseoir. Finalement c'était peut être à cause de ça qu'elle semblait bouder.

**Sakura POV:**

Voilà! C'est dit… C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment voulu rester encore un peu, c'est que le Japon est un superbe pays, en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de le visiter. Même la tour de Tokyo! J'espère que je pourrais revenir un jour. Shaolan n'arrête pas de me regarder. Il doit être content que la seule personne qui ai osé s'opposer à lui s'en aille. La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et le début de la pause. Je me levais et rangeais mes affaires avant de sortir de la salle. Je sentis quelqu'un me tenir par le bras, je commençais à être habitué à se contact maintenant.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux Li?

Shaolan: savoir pourquoi tu t'en vas si précipitamment.

Sakura: parce que je pars en Amérique pour un nouveau contra très important.

Shaolan: lequel?

Sakura: sa ne te regarde pas!

Shaolan: de toute façon je le saurais!

Mais il m'énerve! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi curieux?!

Sakura: je vais chanter pour une famille très importante et ensuite notre maison de disque va nous faire enregistrer un nouvel album et on a une nouvelle tournée

prévue en Amérique et en France! Ça te va?

Shaolan: oui.

Sakura: bien!

Shaolan: tu tiens ça de ta mère?

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: ton mauvais caractère! Ta mère était spécialisé dans la maltraitance ou quoi?

Je le regardais attentivement, il avait un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout. Je le giflais. Il avait oser s'attaquer à ma mère! Je ne supporte pas ça! Je ne supporte pas

qu'on puisse outragé sa mémoire! Surtout par Li! Je partis avant qu'il n'ai le temps de me rattraper. Je voulais rester un peu seule, il fallait que je me calme… D'habitude sa ne me gêne pas de partir d'un pays alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois je n'ai pas envie de partir? Est-ce que se pays me rappel trop ma mère? Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ma joue, devenant de plus en plus froid: une larme bientôt rejointe par d'autre, elle me manquait! Tout comme papa! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y ai cet accident! Sans ça j'aurais eu une vie normal… Mais je n'aurais jamais pu devenir la chanteuse et la guitariste de l'un des groupe le plus connu dans le monde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Je m'écroulais à côté du lac, comme à chaque fois. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux puis un peu plus tard je sentis que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. Je levais la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Mat.

Mat: qu'est-ce que tu as petite puce?

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie de partir! En plus Shaolan m'a parlé de maman…

Mat: je vois…

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras ou je m'y blottis pour essayé de me calmer.

Sakura: le pire c'est que je l'ai giflé alors qu'il ne sait pas que maman est morte! Je m'en veux!

Mat me caressa doucement les cheveux. Il savait qu'en général sa me calmait.

Mat: tu n'es toujours pas totalement guéri…

Sakura: on ne guérit jamais de sa…

Il hocha la tête. Il se leva et me tendit sa main que je saisis. Il me releva et je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

Mat: allez sèche tes larmes… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on voit tes magnifiques yeux rougis.

Je séchais mes larmes et me jetais dans ses bras.

Sakura: heureusement que toi, Chris et Charly vous êtes toujours là pour moi… Merci.

Mat: hey, les amis c'est fait pour ça… quoi que maintenant que tu en parles je pourrais te faire payé… je pense que je vais demandé des honoraires, après tout m'avoir à tes côté ça coûte cher!

Je rigolais en le frappant derrière la tête. Il se mit à rire lui aussi et prit la main. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma salle.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais encore une immense marque rouge sur toute ma joue et cette dernière me brûlait comme jamais. Sakura m'avait vraiment fait mal, c'était la première fois qu'elle me giflait aussi fort. Je la vis rentrer, elle avait les yeux un peu rouge. Je fronçais les sourcils, elle avait surement pleuré. J'espère que c'est pas un garçon qui lui a causé des ennuis sinon je l'éclate! Personne n'a le droit de l'embêter à part moi! Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi se qui était assez rare, en général elle se mettait toujours devant moi. Peut être qu'elle veut me faire quelque chose en plus de la gifle. J'espère pas, j'ai déjà assez souffert à cause d'elle. Mais elle ne fit rien, le professeur entra et elle suivait parfaitement le cours… Se que je ne pouvais pas dire pour moi, je ne cessais de lui jeter des regards en coins, je l'observais du coin de l'œil.

Prof: monsieur Li, venez au tableau réduire cette équation.

Je me levais immédiatement, même si je n'avais pas suivi je réussis à faire l'équation, j'avais une certaine facilité en maths, si je n'avais pas du reprendre l'entreprise Li j'aurais certainement pris une filière scientifique. Je fini de résoudre l'équation en deux minutes à peine. Le professeur me regarda assez étonné puis me signala que je pouvais allez me rasseoir. Je remarquais que Sakura avait le regard fixé sur moi pendant un instant puis elle détourna la tête en rosissant. J'eu la même réaction lorsque je me dis que tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais au tableau elle avait fixé autre chose que mon dos…

La fin des cours avait sonné, tout les élèves rangeaient hâtivement leurs affaires, y compris Sakura qui habituellement prenait beaucoup de temps. C'est certainement parce qu'elle devait préparer ses affaires pour déménager. Elle partit rapidement, je me retrouvais seul dans la salle, Eriol et Hatsu étaient déjà partit parce qu'ils avaient chacun un rendez-vous galant. Je sortis tranquillement de la salle et descendis les escaliers, j'étais presque arrivé à la grille lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.

??: Shaolan!

Je me retournais pour voir Mat, c'est étonnant, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Shaolan: oui?

Mat: il faut que je te parle, est-ce que tu peux venir?

Je me demandais bien de quoi il voulait bien me parler. Je le suivi, il m'amena près du lac et s'assit sur le rebord. Je fis de même.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mat: je sais que tu t'es pris une baffe par Sakura tout à l'heure.

Par reflex je posais ma main sur ma joue.

Mat: sa mère est morte lorsqu'elle était jeune, son père est mort la même année… Elle n'a jamais vraiment pu oublier cette période de sa vie et c'est assez

douloureux… C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a giflé… Mais je te prie de me croire lorsque je te dis qu'elle regrette.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a giflé? Je la comprend… Je suis vraiment qu'un abruti

Shaolan: je suppose que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle a pleuré après…

Mat: oui et non… Bien sûr se que tu as dis sur sa mère lui a fait beaucoup de mal et c'est se qui lui a fait craquer. Mais il y a une autre raison: elle ne veut pas partir.

Elle se sent bien ici, le Japon lui plaît énormément, et je pense qu'elle se sent un peu plus proche de sa mère ici… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas retourner en

Europe. Je crois même que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Je le regardais étonné. Il se fichait de moi ou quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que Sakura ne voudrait pas partir à cause de moi?

Shaolan: sa m'étonnerait, on se déteste elle et moi.

Mat: tu te souviens des chansons Time and time again et Ce que tu es?

Shaolan: oui… Je n'ai pas bien compris de quoi parlait la deuxième chanson puisque c'est en français mais je sais que dans Time and time again vous parliez de quelqu'un qui était égoïste.

Mat: dans l'autre on parle d'un mec arrogant et prétentieux qui dit des choses stupides, et qu'on déteste se qu'il est et se qu'il fait.

Shaolan: je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ces chansons…

Mat: parce que Sakura les as écrites à peine arrivé ici. Elle pensait à toi quand elle les écrivait. Je sais que se n'est pas très flatteur mais Sakura n'a jamais vraiment

détesté quelqu'un et lorsque c'est le cas, elle l'ignore, elle dit que ce n'est pas la peine d'user de l'encre et du papier pour un être aussi débile… Elle ne te déteste pas vraiment puisqu'elle t'a écrit deux chansons en l'espace d'une semaine. Je pense qu'elle ne te comprends pas… mais elle aimerait, je suis sûr qu'au fond elle t'apprécie.

Il me sourit puis il se leva avant de partir… Je restais encore au bord du lac, c'était assez bizarre… Sakura ne me détestait pas… Sans que je sache pourquoi un sourire naquis sur mes lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: le départ**

**Sakura POV:**

C'est le grand jour… Dans quelques heures à peine je serais dans l'avion qui m'emmènera en Amérique. Je me sens mieux qu'hier même si je suis toujours un peu nostalgique à l'idée de partir. Dans tous les cas je pourrais revenir au Japon si j'en ai envie. Il faudra juste que sa ne tombe pas en même temps qu'un concert ou d'un truc dans se genre. Allez! Debout ma grande!

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Je venais juste de sortir de la douche et de passer une serviette autours de ma poitrine que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans tout l'appartement. Je décrochais pour entendre une voix que je connaissais pas.

??: bonjour, c'était juste pour vous demander à quel heure est votre avion? Nous sommes la compagnie qui vous y emmènera.

Eh ben! Il serait temps de s'en occuper!

Sakura: notre avion est à 12h, vous pouvez passez me prendre à 11h?

??: bien sûr. Bonne journée.

Sakura: merci vous aussi.

Je raccrochais et allais enfiler mes habits préparés depuis la veille puisque tous les cartons étaient déjà arrivé en Amérique à l'heure qu'il est. Je portais une jupe rouge qui m'arrivais au dessus du genou avec un haut blanc ainsi que mes bottes. Je décidais de faire un tour dans ma rue bordé de cerisier. Je me promenais un peu lorsque je vis qu'il serait bientôt 11h. Je me dépêchais d'entrer. Je regardais la pendule accroché dans la cuisine. Les minutes passaient sans que j'entende le moindre bruit de voiture. Je commençais à m'impatientez, je n'avais pas envie de partir mais il le fallait et si j'étais en retard sa entraînerais des tas de complications. Je me levais et décrochais le téléphone, j'allais téléphoner aux personnes qui devaient venir me chercher lorsque j'entendis klaxonner. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour apercevoir une limousine… Moi qui leur avait demandé d'être discret, c'est raté. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année attendait adossé contre sa voiture. J'attrapais mon sac et sortis. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu il vint à ma rencontre.

Chauffeur: excusez-moi pour le retard.

Sakura: se n'est pas grave.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à rentrer. La portière se referma derrière moi avant que je n'ai le temps de ressortir…

Sakura: LI!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

Shaolan: sa te plaît?

Sakura: se n'est pas la première fois que je monte dans une limousine! Réponds-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Shaolan: la compagnie qui devait te prendre à eu un léger problème, alors je me suis dévoué pour aller t'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Sakura: c'est pas vrai! Tu les as payé combien pour qu'ils te laissent m'accompagné!?

Shaolan: mais je n'aurais jamais déversé un sous pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais!

Je serrais les poings, il commençait déjà à m'énerver! Il a certainement voulu me prendre pour pouvoir m'énerver une dernière fois!

Sakura: tu es encore venu pour pouvoir m'énerver n'est-ce pas?

Je fus assez étonné de le voir abandonner son sourire provocateur et narquois pour me regarder sérieusement.

Shaolan: non. Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que je voulais te prouver que tu avais tord.

Sakura: sur quel sujet?

Shaolan: tous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir me prouver que j'avais tord sur toute la ligne en une demi-heure seulement?

Sakura: je te souhaite du courage!

Shaolan: je te signale que là c'est toi qui te comporte comme une abrutie et non moi. Je suis capable de garder mon sérieux.

Sakura: mais moi aussi. Alors tu veux commencer par quoi?

Shaolan: je ne te prouverais pas que je suis le meilleur au lit, je n'ai pas trop envie de te toucher, que dirais-tu de te convaincre que je serais un bon homme d'affaire?

Sakura: vas-y.

Shaolan: bien, tu sais qui t'as appelé tout à l'heure?

Sakura: la compagnie qui devait me prendre pour m'emmener à l'aeroport.

Shaolan: non, c'était moi.

Sakura: quoi!? Mais comment as-tu fais pour avoir mon numéro?!

Shaolan: un bon homme d'affaire doit avoir de bon contact n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: eh bien, j'ai le meilleur de tous. Yelan Li.

Sakura: mais c'est ta mère!

Shaolan: c'est également la femme d'affaire la plus réputé de tout le Japon. C'est un atout de l'avoir dans la poche.

Je me tus, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tord… Mais quand même, il n'avait aucun mérite puisqu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

Shaolan: j'ai seulement eu un coup de fil à passer pour avoir ton numéro de portable, de fixe et ton adresse.

Sakura: j'ai changé de portable hier.

Shaolan: je sais c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé sur ton fixe.

Je soupirais.

Shaolan: est-ce que sa te convainc?

Sakura: non.

Il parut un peu déboussolé.

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que les contacts ne font pas tout surtout s'il s'agit de ta mère.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Puis il me regarda avec un sourire.

Shaolan: je ne vois pas quoi dire pour te convaincre… C'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'on a une vrai discussion sans s'hurler dessus.

Je souris à mon tour, c'est vrai, c'était agréable de ne pas se fâcher. La voiture se stoppa et Shaolan sortit avant de m'ouvrir la portière. Un vrai gentleman pour une

fois. Il m'accompagna dans l'aéroport. Je remarquais immédiatement Mat, Chris et Charly. Je couru vers eux tandis que Shaolan me suivait les mains dans les poches.

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura avait sauté dans les bras de Mat, j'arrivais tranquillement et serrais la main à Chris et Charly puis lorsque Sakura se poussa, Mat. Ses yeux semblaient dire

"Tu as écouté se que je t'ai dis, merci" Il me sourit, je le lui rendis devant le regard étonné de Sakura.

Sakura: j'ai loupé un épisode?

Mat: c'est rien, j'ai juste demandé le numéro d'Eriol à Shaolan.

Sakura: pourquoi?

Mat: parce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui parler.

Elle hocha la tête, Mat me fit un clin d'œil.

Chris: au fait comment ça se fait que vous soyez tout les deux? Sakura tu nous as cacher quelque chose?

Sakura rosit légèrement pendant que je riais discrètement.

Shaolan: c'est moi qui lui ai fait une farce. Vous auriez vu sa tête lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais dans la même limousine qu'elle!

Ils eurent tous un sourire.

Charly: j'imagine parfaitement la scène.

Voix Off: vol 747 à destination de New York embarquement immédiat.

Mat: c'est le notre.

Chris: content de t'avoir connu Shaolan! Peut être qu'on se reverra.

Charly: j'espère, tu es le seul qui réussis à énerver Sakura (murmurant) et on sait tous se que sa veut dire.

Mat: à la prochaine!

Sakura hocha simplement la tête puis ils partirent. Je les regardais jusqu'à se que Charly, Chris et Mat soient devenu invisible. Sakura se tourna vers moi un sourire

aux lèvres et me fis un signe de la main.

Sakura: HEY LI!!! PROUVE MOI QUE TU SERAS UN BON HOMME D'AFFAIRE!!!

Puis elle disparu à son tour. Je lui prouverais que je ne suis pas un incapable qui a besoin de sa mère pour se faire une place dans le monde.

Shaolan: compte sur moi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: la tournée en Amérique.******

**Shaolan POV:**

Cela faisait à peine un jour que Sakura était partit que je m'ennuyais déjà. Même séduire les filles m'ennuyait, ce qui m'étonnais assez, avant tout les soirs j'avais quelqu'un dans mon lit, je ne dis pas que maintenant se n'est plus le cas mais c'est plus rare (environ un soir par semaine). J'éteignis mon réveil avant de me lever, de me laver, de m'habiller et de partir au lycée. Sur la route je croisais Eriol et Hatsu.

Hatsu: salut!

Eriol: bonjour

Shaolan: salut vous deux! Ça va?

Hatsu: ouais. Dites, ça vous dirais d'aller en boite se soir? J'ai pas envie de finir ma soirée seul.

Eriol: pourquoi pas… Sa nous fera du bien une petite sortie.

Shaolan: je ne peux pas, je dois révisé le contrôle de français.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux comme si j'avais dis quelque chose d'inimaginable.

Hatsu: bien. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre meilleur pote?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois que j'avais de bonnes intentions on ne me croyait pas.

Shaolan: arrête de faire le con.

Eriol: il faut nous comprendre. Tu n'as jamais refusé une sortie surtout pour révisé! Depuis quand tu révises d'ailleurs?

Shaolan: depuis hier.

Hatsu: et pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que je veux prouver à Sakura que je ferais le meilleur homme d'affaire qui ai jamais existé!

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, je leur expliqué se qu'il s'était passé à l'aéroport. Ils eurent un sourire et n'ajoutèrent rien. Je venais d'arrivé au lycée que je fus

assaillis par une bande de fille. Heureusement pour moi, Meiling fit croire que j'étais son copain se qui dispersa toutes ces folles.

Shaolan: merci Meiling! Je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fais sans toi!

Meiling: tu aurais dû coucher avec toutes les filles qui t'entouraient.

Eriol: au fait pourquoi toi et Tomoyo êtes venu nous voir?

Tomoyo: on a reçu un coup de fil de Sakura et de Mat. Mat voudrait ton numéro Eriol.

Eriol: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que c'est l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour dire qu'il m'avait parlé.

Eriol: ha! Je te le donnerais à la pause ça te va?

Tomoyo: sans problème.

Elles commençaient à partir.

Shaolan: comment va-t-elle?

Elles se retournèrent surprise puis elles se mirent à sourire.

Meiling: très bien.

Tomoyo: c'est juste le voyage qui la fatiguait. Elle commence la tournée dans une semaine.

Elle sortit un magazine de sa poche et me le donna.

Tomoyo: en attendant tu peux regarder les photos qui ont été prise ici.

Elle sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner avec Meiling. J'ouvris rapidement le magazine pour voir Sakura allongée sur une branche dans le lac. Elle était superbe sur cette photo!

Hatsu: elle est vraiment belle.

Eriol: ses yeux sont très expressif.

Je hochais la tête, la sonnerie retentit, je rangeais le magazine et allais en cours.

**Sakura POV:**

Je baillais, je ne m'étais pas tout à fait remise de la fatigue causé par le voyage.

Charly: allez Saki, il faut qu'on répète encore pendant une heure et après on pourra partir.

Sakura: alors allons-y!

Je pris ma guitare et fit quelques notes. On était à 6 jours du concert, ensuite on devrait tout démonté et partir pour faire la tournée.

**6 JOURS PLUS TARD**

Les rideaux étaient fermés. On entendait la foule hurler nos noms espérant nous faire arriver plus vite. Cette ambiance survolté me ravivait! J'avais le cœur qui battait très vite et violemment contre ma poitrine sans pour autant que sa me fasse mal, au contraire, je sentais un amour, une rage de faire le mieux possible se que j'entreprenais, dans ces moments je pensais à mes parents. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideaux s'ouvrit sans que personne ne le remarque. Chris commença à jouer des notes à la guitare, toutes les lumières glissèrent sur lui. Je me mis à jouer. Je voyais certaines personnes hurler que j'étais super, que j'étais la meilleure… Je m'emballais.

(NdA: je ne vais refaire le concert puisque que c'est presque le même que celui qui s'est déroulé au Japon)

Lorsque le concert se termina j'étais couverte de sueur à force de courir partout sur la scène, j'étais épuisée, mais incroyablement heureuse. La musique arrivait à me guérir quelque que soit le mal que j'éprouvais. Mat, Chris et Charly m'attendaient. Mat me passa un bras au dessus des épaules.

Mat: alors petite puce, ça va?

Sakura: je suis fatigué mais pas assez pour ne pas faire notre petit rituel!

Chris: tant mieux! Parce que j'ai envie de boire autre chose que de l'eau.

Charly: et j'ai envie de me relaxer.

Mat: allons-y alors!

Nous avons marché une demi-heure avant de nous retrouver devant un bar à l'ambiance déjanté. Nous avons tout les quatre pris de l'alcool et nous avons tous

dansé comme des fous pendant le restant de la nuit.

**Normal POV:**

Mat regarda Sakura qui s'était écroulé sur la table.

Charly: qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Chris: se n'est pas grave au moins?

Mat: non, elle dort. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer se coucher.

Ils hochèrent la tête, Mat prit Sakura dans ses bras et sortit du bar pour la déposé à l'arrière du taxi qu'ils avaient appelé et s'installer à ses côtés.

Charly: je suis content de la voir s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, depuis qu'elle a quitter le Japon elle souriait moins.

Chris: c'est vrai. Mais se soir la musique l'a encore une fois "sauvé" mieux que nous avons su le faire.

Mat: c'est vrai que parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un gros nul parce que je n'arrive pas à lui remonté totalement le moral.

Charly: ne dis pas ça! C'est toi qui l'aide le plus, c'est toi qui ai allé au Japon en premier parce que tu savais qu'elle serait triste de loin de nous.

Mat: c'est parce que vous avez pas pu vous libérez avant. Vous étiez chez vos parents. Sakura et moi n'avons plus de parents alors on a moins de personnes à allez

voir.

Ils se sourirent.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais allumé le poste de télévision et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger.

Télévision: se soir un de nos envoyé spéciaux a assisté au concert d'un groupe qui perce dans le monde musical. En effet, le groupe Knock-on-effect…

Je lachais tous mes instruments de cuisine pour me précipité dans le salon, devant la télé. On voyait des milliers de personnes déchaînées devant une scène ou la voix de Sakura retentissait. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait l'air mieux qu'avant son départ, peut être que le Japon ne lui plaisait peut être pas tant que ça. Elle se déplaçait sur la scène avec aisance et magnificence envoûtant le public. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu revoir un de ses concert! Le reportage fini je partis dans ma chambre. Je regardais le cadre posé sur mon bureau. Il y avait la photo de Sakura que j'avais découpé du magazine. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais fait? Aucune idée, mais se qui était sûr c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de retirer cette photo que je me plaisais à regarder le soir avant de m'endormir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: la vie loin de l'autre ******

**Shaolan POV:**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le cadre ou trônais la photo de Sakura. Je souris doucement, j'avais envie de la revoir pour l'embêter. C'est une des choses qui me manque le plus: voir son beau visage rougit par la colère. J'allais au lycée et croisais Eriol et Hatsu avec Tomoyo et Meiling. J'avais remarqué qu'Eriol n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Tomoyo, Hatsu appréciait beaucoup Meiling et adoraient partagé leurs expériences sur les filles. Nous étions devenu plus proche tous les cinq.

Tomoyo: ha bonjour Shao!

Meiling: Shao-choux! Comment ça va?

Hatsu: salut.

Eriol: bonjour!

Shaolan: Meiling, arrête avec se surnom…

Depuis une semaine et demi Meiling ne m'appelait plus que "Shao-choux" se qui avait beaucoup fait rire Hatsu et Eriol. Tomoyo avait eu l'air de trouver se surnom normal.

Hatsu: vous avez regardé les info hier?

Eriol: oui, on y parlait de Sakura.

Meiling: elle avait l'air souriante… Tant mieux.

Tomoyo: je lui ai téléphoné après le concert… Elle dormait alors c'est Mat qui a décroché. Il m'a dit qu'elle allait mieux parce qu'au départ quoi que lui ou les autres

puissent faire elle n'avait pas le moral. Il m'a dit que la musique l'avait encore une fois sauvé.

Shaolan: tant mieux, c'est vrai que la voir triste c'est pas le top. Elle commence sa tournée là non?

Meiling: oui, elle est à San Francisco se soir.

Eriol: et vous savez si elle envisage de revenir au Japon?

Tomoyo: elle n'a pas le temps en se moment, il faut qu'elle finisse sa tournée, ensuite il y aura l'enregistrement de son nouveau disque… Après avec un peu de

chance elle viendra au Japon. Mais nous aurons tous quitté le lycée.

Eriol: c'est juste… Au fait qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard?

Tomoyo: je vais créer ma ligne de vêtement. Et toi?

Eriol: je vais faire des études de médecines…

Meiling: moi je vais être prof de français et je vais également écrire un manuscrit.

Hatsu: laisse moi deviné le titre…"comment faire pour attiré les filles hétéro lorsqu'on est lesbienne"

Meiling: hum… je parlerais de ça aussi mais le titre fait bizarre… et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

Hatsu: moi?… Je me verrais bien avocat…

Nous nous sommes regardé avant d'exploser de rire se qui vexa Hatsu.

Hatsu: quoi? Je suis sérieux!

Shaolan: si tu réussis à devenir un bon avocat je te prend quand je serais à la tête de mon entreprise!

On se frappa dans la main pour honorer se pacte. La sonnerie retentit et nous sommes tous partis s'installer dans notre classe respective. Depuis le départ de Sakura j'étais devenu un élève modèle se qui avait étonné beaucoup de professeur, certains restaient toujours aussi méfiant à mon égard. Je les comprenais, c'est vrai que voir un élève d'ordinaire turbulent, calme devait faire trop bizarre pour sembler être vrai. Pourtant ils devront s'y faire parce que j'allais vraiment changer et prouver à Sakura que je serais le meilleur homme d'affaire qui existe!

**Sakura POV:**

Je venais de sortir d'une interview, il faisait nuit noir. Je regardais ma montre, il était 2heures du matin… Au Japon il devait certainement être 9heures, je ne pouvais pas appeler Tomoyo ou Meiling: elles étaient en cours. C'est dommage. Je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'enfilais une nuisette avant de me coucher et de m'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain je me réveillais à cause du téléphone… Je décrochais et eu la surprise d'entendre la voix de Mat.

Mat: debout la belle aux bois dormant! Dans vingt minutes on vient te chercher pour répéter!

Il raccrocha.

Sakura: DANS VINGT MINUTES!!!!

Je me levais et me dépêchais, en quelques minutes j'étais lavé, coiffée et habillé. Je venais juste d'enfilé mon haut que j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je l'ouvris et remarquais Charly, Chris et Mat. Ils me prirent la main et me traînèrent dehors. Nous avons répété toute la journée, le soir c'était le concert…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: un an plus tard…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je donnais un coup sec sur mon réveil pour l'éteindre et je me levais immédiatement. Aujourd'hui j'avais un rendez-vous important, j'allais peut être avoir un contrat avec une des plus grosse entreprise du Japon. Mon regard se posa sur mon bureau ou je vis la photo de Sakura, je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler maintenant… Et se qui s'était passé au bout d'un an dans sa vie… peut être avait-elle un copain…Je me dirigeais, toujours en caleçon, dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir je me voyais. Bien qu'on me reconnaisse j'avais changé. J'avais toujours des cheveux brun en bataille mais que j'essayais de discipliner un minimum mais sans gel (sa abîme les cheveux à la longue) mes yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur mais avec une lueur qui montrait que j'étais devenu plus mature. Mes muscles s'étaient développé avec les arts martiaux que je pratiquais. J'étais encore plus mignon que l'année dernière, je ressemblais à un homme.

J'enfilais un costume taillé sur mesure puis je mangeais rapidement avant de prendre ma mallette et de partir au travail. J'avais réussis l'examen avec brillo, j'avais eu la même note qu'Eriol qui était en fac de médecine et excellait dans son domaine. J'avais déjà conclu plusieurs contrats qui étaient dès plus fructueux. J'étais devenu le plus jeune homme d'affaire et le plus doué. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais.

??: allô?

Shaolan: salut Tomoyo, c'est Shaolan.

Tomoyo: ha! Bonjour! Comment vas-tu?

Shaolan: bien… et toi?

J'oubliais de dire, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient ensemble désormais, ils étaient devenu très proche en une année. Eriol était vraiment amoureux, à un tel point qu'il

envisageait d'épouser Tomoyo une fois qu'il serait médecin.

Tomoyo: très bien… Sakura m'a appelé hier.

Shaolan: ha oui? Elle va bien?

Tomoyo: très bien. Elle vient de finir l'enregistrement de son nouvel album.

Shaolan: et tu sais si elle prévoit de revenir au Japon?

Tomoyo: pour le moment elle veut se reposer un peu, elle est exténué la pauvre.

Shaolan: tu m'étonnes! Elle a passé toutes ses journées à écrire et à chanter. A force c'est fatigant. Tu sais si elle a pu avoir le bac?

Tomoyo: elle l'a eu avec mention! Mat, Charly et Chris l'ont félicité et pour fêter ça ils l'ont emmené dans une boite de strip-tease… Mat m'a dit que Sakura était

euphorique!

**Je me mis à rire, c'est vrai que lorsque j'ai eu le bac avec Hatsu et Eriol, on est allé dans une boite de strip-tease et nous étions euphorique, même Eriol!**

Shaolan: tu as des nouvelles de Meiling?

Tomoyo: oui… Son livre va être publié dans trois jours, elle a trouvé une copine, Nakuru je crois, ça à l'air de marcher… Et pour Hatsu?

Shaolan: je l'ai engagé, il est un très bon en tant qu'avocat, je dois dire que je ne le voyais pas avoir un métier aussi sérieux!

Tomoyo: personne ne le voyait! Hatsu est assez hystérique, un peu comme Meiling.

Shaolan: c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que si Meiling n'avait pas été lesbienne ils auraient été ensemble.

Tomoyo: il a une copine?

Shaolan: oui, elle est super canon, c'était une de ses clientes. Elle est en fac, elle veut devenir profiler…

Tomoyo: c'est joyeux tout ça! Elle s'appelle comment?

Shaolan: Liu.

Tomoyo: il faudrait qu'on se fasse un dîner tous ensemble, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Shaolan: oui, mais le problème c'est que parfois on a pas tous les même emploie du temps… Il faudra en parler aux autres.

Tomoyo: oui… Bon je dois te laissé, j'ai des créations qui m'attendent!

Shaolan: au revoir!

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. À peine entrer dans le siège de l'entreprise je fus accosté par plusieurs de mes secrétaires. Elles étaient toutes

surexcité d'une parce que j'étais un homme extrêmement séduisant et qu'elles voulaient me plaire, et de deux parce qu'aujourd'hui il y avait se rendez-vous très important.

Femme1: monsieur Li, l'ambassadeur a appelé pour dire qu'il arrivait d'ici vingt minutes!

Femme2: vous désirez du café?

Elles posaient toutes des questions futiles.

Shaolan: du calme mesdames! Je ne prendrais rien à boire ni à mangé. Faites comme s'il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui et retournez à vos bureau.

Elles se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. J'allais dans mon bureau, profitant des vingt minutes de tranquillité qu'il me restait.

………………………………………...

La réunion venait enfin de se terminée! J'avais réussis à avoir se contrat sans aucun problème même si ma secrétaire avait accidentellement reverser du café sur la table. Elle était dans un état de stress peu commun! La réunion avait duré toute la journée. Nous avions même dû déjeuner dans mon bureau. Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle! J'étais très fier de moi! Maintenant Sakura ne pouvait plus rien dire sur mes performances d'homme d'affaire! Il faut juste que j'attende qu'elle revienne pour lui prouver. Je sortis de mon bureau, dehors il faisait déjà nuit… La rue était éclairée, les restaurants étaient bondés de clients chiquement habillés. Je décidais de rentrer à pied pour une fois! J'avais passé ma journée assis alors marcher jusque chez moi ne me fera pas de mal! Je passais devant un magasin de télé. Dessus on voyait le concert de Konck-on-effect mais je ne distinguais pas si c'était celui de cette année ou un plus ancien. J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble Sakura maintenant.

Désormais j'étais dans les rues complètement vide de tous passant. Je retirais ma cravate et enlevais ma veste avant de la jeté sur mon épaule. Je retroussais également mes manches. Je tournais au coin de la rue. Je voyais au loin un groupe d'homme en rond. Il semblait plus que saoul. Je passais devant eux faisant comme si je ne voyais rien mais une voix m'interpella.

??: Bande de lâche! Vous êtes une dizaine de bourré contre une sobre! Je ne savais pas que les Japonais étaient lâche!

Je me retournais vers cette voix en écarquillant les yeux.

Homme1: tu vas voir ma jolie! On va te montrer qu'on est pas si lâche que ça!

Il se précipita sur elle et lui donna un crochet dans la mâchoire. Elle détourna la tête en crachant du sang. Le mien ne fit qu'un tour. Je lachais mes affaires et me précipitais vers l'homme qui avait osé la frapper. Je le mis chaos en très peu de temps. Les autres, effrayés partirent en courant comme une volée de pigeons! Je me tournais vers elle. Ses yeux étaient ouvert sous la surprise.

??: Li?

Shaolan: je ne pensais pas que notre rencontre se passerait comme ça… Sa fait longtemps Sakura…

Elle me sourit mais son magnifique sourire se transforma en une grimace de douleur. Sa joue enflait dangereusement. Je pris ma veste que j'avais jeté sur le sol avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Shaolan: je te porte jusqu'à chez moi. Je vais soigner ta joue.

Sakura: je peux marcher!

Shaolan: j'ai pas confiance, de toute façon je ne suis pas loin.

Elle poussa un soupire sonore. Je rentrais dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je montais les escaliers, elle avait accroché ses bras autours de mon cou. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et la posait sur le sol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: la première soirée de leur existence…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je profitais que Sakura soit debout pour la regarder un peu plus attentivement. Son corps c'était encore développé, maintenant c'était une vrai femme.

Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Déjà qu'avant elle avait un corps superbe mais là ses courbes se sont accentués. C'est dommage que se salaud lui ait donné un coup qui lui déformait le visage parce que son visage était plus adulte. Elle semblait très séductrice.

Shaolan: je vais allé te chercher de la glace.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et retirais du congélateur plusieurs glaçons que je plaçais dans une serviette. Puis je rejoins Sakura avant de lui posé la glace sur sa joue enflée.

Shaolan: alors, à part te faire agresser dans la rue comment vas-tu depuis un an?

Sakura: bien… Je viens de finir ma tournée en Europe et l'enregistrement du nouvel album. Et toi? Tu es toujours aussi nul en affaire?

Je souris légèrement, elle n'avait rien perdu de son mordant. Mais j'allais lui prouver qu'elle se trompait sur mon compte et que j'étais un très bon homme d'affaire.

Shaolan: je suis à la tête de l'entreprise des Li, j'ai toujours décroché de bon contrat et la boite tourne bien. Donc je ne suis pas si mauvais que se que tu sembles le croire.

Sakura haussa les épaules. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais j'avais une idée pour la convaincre.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais demain?

Elle me regarda avec méfiance.

Sakura: rien pourquoi?

Shaolan: j'ai une réunion pour acheter une compagnie des plus importante et qui ferait augmenter le chiffre de nos affaires de 20. Tu n'as qu'a venir pour voir mes performances.

Sakura me regarda attentivement puis elle sourit doucement.

Sakura: c'est d'accord… Il faudra que je me mette en tailleur…

Shaolan: je t'en passerais un.

Elle leva un sourcil.

Sakura: tu as des vêtements de femmes dans tes armoires? Je ne savais pas que tu jouais les travesties à tes heures perdu.

Shaolan: très drôle! Non, c'est Tomoyo qui les a mis là, elle manquait de place chez elle.

Sakura: il faudra que je me lève à quelle heure?

Shaolan: je te réveillerais, tu dors ici.

Sakura: comment ça "tu dors ici"!? J'ai réservé une chambre dans un hotel!

Shaolan: je m'en fiche, tu dors dans la chambre d'ami à moins que tu préfère dormir avec moi…

Sakura: tu m'énerves!

Shaolan: je vais te montrer ta chambre.

**Sakura POV:**

**Il m'énerve! "Tu dors ici."! Je devrais m'en aller pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas sous son emprise! Mais il a changé je l'ai sentis dès que je l'ai vu. Et puis, il m'a sauvé je peux bien lui faire plaisir pour une fois.**

Sakura: c'est bizarre!

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: d'habitude c'est toi qui t'amuse à me cassé, me vanner. Mais là c'est moi qui le fait plus…

Shaolan: sa peut s'arranger…

Il me plaqua contre le mur.

Sakura: j'ai pas dis que tu devais m'énervé!

Shaolan: moi c'est sa que je préfère! T'embrasser, te toucher jusqu'à se que tu me repousses tu es tellement plus belle quand tu es fâchée!

Sakura: n'importe quoi!

Il me déposa un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se détacher de moi. Il est vraiment bizarre… Il est moins… puérile qu'avant.

**Peut être qu'il a une copine! Mais oui! C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé plus! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vit pas avec elle?**

Shaolan: voilà ta chambre!

Sakura: merci!

Je rentrais et enlevais mon haut pour me retrouver en soutient-gorge. Je croyais avoir fermé la porte mais j'avais dû me tromper puisque lorsque je me retournais

Shaolan me regardait avec les joues un peu plus rouge.

**Il doit vraiment une petite copine pour être assagis à se point!**

Sakura: hey! Pervers!

Shaolan: "pervers"? C'est toi qui te déshabilles devant moi je te signale!

Sakura: sors tu de suite!

Je le vis hésité.

**Shaolan POV:**

**Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je reste pour l'embêter et je l'embrasse par la même occasion? Ou est-ce que je m'en vais avant d'être frustré?**

Shaolan: bonne nuit…

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Je sortis de sa chambre et allais dans la mienne. Je me déshabillais et me mis en caleçon pour dormir.

………………………………………...

Il devait être plus de minuit et un orage avait éclaté me réveillant. Les coups de tonnerre et les éclairs étaient assez nombreux et la pluie tombait tellement fort que si une seule personne se retrouvait dehors elle était trempé en une minute! Je soupirais. J'avais eu une journée épuisante et je ne peux pas me reposer à cause de cet orage!

Shaolan(murmurant): fais-chier.

Je me redressais dans mon lit. J'avais entendu du bruit… Je me levais en silence en écoutant attentivement les pas de l'intru. Il se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible. Je le suivis en faisant attention à se qu'il ne me voit pas. Il était désormais dans la cuisine. Je me jetais sur lui.

??: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Nous étions allongé sur le sol. Moi au-dessus de l'intru qui était une femme pour crier de cette manière. Un éclair passa et éclaira brièvement la cuisine.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: quoi!? T'es malade de m'avoir sauté dessus comme ça! J'ai déjà assez peur comme ça! Je me relevais et l'aidais à en faire de même.

Shaolan: attend bouge pas.

Je partis prendre une bougie et je l'allumais. Je la posais sur la table de la cuisine en éclairant faiblement toute la pièce. Je faillis m'étouffé en voyant comment était habillé Sakura! Elle portait un débardeur ou l'on pouvait apercevoir un peu son nombril et il était légèrement transparent et en boxer. Elle était vraiment sexy!

**Sakura POV:**

**Ouah! Je savais qu'il était bien foutu mais là! J'ai trop envie de me jeter dans ses bras! Oula! Je ne tourne plus rond avec cet orage moi!**

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu venais faire dans la cuisine?

Sakura: je venais boire. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

**Shaolan POV:**

**Elle est dans le même cas que moi.**

Un coup de tonnerre passa pas bien loin de l'appartement dans un bruit assourdissant et je me retrouvais avec Sakura dans les bras.

**Finalement elle n'est pas vraiment dans le même cas que moi!**

Shaolan: tu as peur des orages?

Elle me regarda presque avec les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura: ouiiiiiii! Mais ne te moques pas de moi! Je n'y peux rien! J'ai tout essayé pour enlevé cette stupide phobie mais rien n'a marcher!

Shaolan: tu as toujours soif?

Sakura: non… J'ai jamais eu soif, c'était juste que je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé dans ma chambre sans rien faire, à sursauté au moindre coup de tonnerre!

Shaolan: bien.

Je me penchais et prenais ses jambes. Je la portais jusqu'à ma chambre.

Sakura: mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Shaolan: je t'emmène dans ma chambre. Peut être que tu te sentiras rassurée et que tu arriveras à dormir si je suis là.

J'étais arrivé dans ma chambre mais je ne voyais pas exactement ou étais le lit. Je n'avais pas pu prendre la bougie puisque j'avais Sakura dans les bras, du reste elle était éteinte maintenant. Je butais contre mon lit et tombais la tête la première avec Sakura dessus. Lorsque je relevais la tête je remarquais que Sakura était encore une fois sous moi. Nous nous sommes regardé pendant un bon moment avant que je ne me décide à avancer légèrement.

Sakura: hey au fait! Ta copine ne va pas apprécié si je dors dans le même lit que toi!

Shaolan: ma copine?

Sakura: bah oui! Tu dois avoir une copine pour ne pas m'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure!

Shaolan: non!

Sakura: tu n'as pas de copine?

Shaolan: bien sûr que non! Sinon elle vivrait ici! Je suis célibataire! Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne pour m'engager!

Sakura: tu la trouveras…

Elle me caressa doucement la joue. Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser. Après tout, c'est une femme désirable et très bien formé… Je me mis sur le côté et la laissais se mettre sous les couvertures. Nous sommes rester cinq minutes sans rien dire en faisant semblant de dormir.

Sakura(murmurant): Shaolan? Tu dors?

Je ne répondis pas, je voulais voir se qu'elle allait faire si je dormais… La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Je fus assez étonnée de la sentir tout contre moi. Elle passa ses bras autours de ma taille. Je mis les miens autours de ses hanches et la pressa contre moi en lui posant un bisous sur le front.

Sakura: tu ne dors pas?

Shaolan: non…

Sakura: alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu!?

Shaolan: je voulais voir se que tu voulais faire.

Sakura: je ne me sentais pas rassuré.

Shaolan: et maintenant?

Sakura: j'ai l'impression d'être invincible…

Je souris fièrement avant de poser ma tête contre la sienne et de m'endormir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: une journée au travail**

**Shaolan POV:**

Mon réveil sonna. Je tapais vivement dessus pour éteindre cette sonnerie qui me devenait de plus en plus insupportable! Sans réfléchir je me mis à caresser le bras qui m'enserrait la taille.

**Hein!? **

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et les baissais pour regardais à qui appartenait se bras à la peau si douce. Je vis le visage de Sakura endormit. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle se mit à caresser mon torse. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi agréable. Je lui caressais doucement la joue.

Shaolan: Saki… Il faut se réveiller…

Sakura: hummmmm… maintenant?

Shaolan: c'est pas obligé mais si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant je te déshabille et on reste le reste de la journée au lit…

Je souris en pensant déjà à sa réaction. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortit de mon lit en catastrophe, tomba en se prenant les pieds dans les draps. Elle se releva, sortit de la chambre et j'entendis le bruit de la douche.

Shaolan: j'en étais sûr!

J'étais un peu déçu bien sûr, j'aurais adoré rester une journée au lit avec elle mais elle ne m'aime pas…

**Sakura POV:**

Il s'est bien si prendre pour me réveiller! Je le soupçonne de l'avoir fais exprès! Pourtant j'aurais apprécié de rester plus longtemps dans ses bras… Sa va être la pleine lune se soir pour que je sois capable de pensé une telle idiotie! Je sortis rapidement de la douche et mis une serviette autour de ma taille.

**Merde! J'ai été trop rapide pour prendre ma douche! Je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre des vêtements! Bon tant pis!**

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Shaolan priant de tout mon cœur pour qu'il soit sortit comme ça je pourrais prendre un tailleur sans qu'il me voit en serviette! J'ouvris la porte et je grimaçais. Il était toujours là, mais il avait son bras sur ses yeux et ne semblait pas me voir. J'entrais dans sa chambre et me dirigeais vers son armoire.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, c'est sûrement Sakura qui est venu pour me dire que la salle de bain est libre. J'enlevais mon bras de mes yeux et regardais en face de moi. Je sentis ma virilité se réveillé doucement. Sakura était nue, sous sa serviette toute mouillé devant moi, dans ma chambre!! Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle. Elle était toujours de dos et semblait occupée à chercher quelque chose. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches. Je me penchais vers son oreille.

Shaolan: c'est une invitation?

Sakura: comment as-tu deviné?

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je la portais jusqu'au lit ou je me mis sur elle et la pénétrait tandis qu'elle poussait un gémissement.

BOUM!

Sakura: merde!

Je rougis en pensant à mon rêve éveillé! C'était la première fois que sa m'arrivait! Cette fois-ci je me levais pour de vrai et me dirigeais vers elle. Je mis une main sur sa hanche et l'autre passa sur son épaule jusqu'à sa poitrine. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Elle allait me tuer si elle restait trop longtemps ici dans cette tenue.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

Sakura: un tailleur.

Je la tournais et la collais contre l'armoire.

Shaolan: ils sont dans ta chambre.

Sakura: ha…

Je me penchais vers elle et lui donnais un baiser.

**Sakura POV:**

**Et mince! J'aurais put éviter que Shaolan ne me voit dans cette tenue!**

Il se pencha vers moi, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit il m'embrassa. Son baiser était violent et doux à la fois. Je ne résistais pas et ouvris la bouche. Sa langue s'insinua dans l'antre de ma bouche.

**Mais qu'est-ce que je fais!? Je suis en train d'embrasser la personne que je déteste! Même s'il m'a hébergé, sauvé et qu'il embrasse divinement bien et que j'ai envie de le laisser faire je ne dois pas!**

Je le repoussais doucement.

Sakura: on va être en retard, dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je suis la douche, une douche gelé pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis laissé emporter à se point! D'habitude j'arrive à me contrôler mais là non! Et puis se rêve éveillé! Enfin… Ce fantasme éveillé! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive!

Je sortis de la douche en serviette et me dirigeais dans la cuisine. Sakura devait être en train de s'habiller donc je pouvais tranquillement prendre un truc à manger avant de m'habiller.

**Sakura POV:**

J'avais revêtu un tailleur noir avec un tee-shirt vert pomme en dessous. Mes yeux ressortaient et je paraissais joli. C'est la première fois que je portais un tailleur.

**C'est vrai qu'en général une chanteuse de rock ne porte pas de tailleur…**

Je souris à cette pensée et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je faillis m'étouffer lorsque je vis Shaolan. Ses cheveux rebelles mouillés formaient des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient entre les muscles de son corps. Il était de dos mais terriblement désirable à cet instant. Il ne m'avait pas vue. Je me dirigeais vers lui, pris une serviette au passage et lui essuyais le dos. Il sursauta légèrement.

Sakura: nous allons être en retard et c'est de ta faute.

Shaolan: Mais non!

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard en costume.

Shaolan: on y va?

Sakura: oui!

Je montais dans sa voiture. Nous sommes rapidement arrivé dans son entreprise. Une horde de fille se rua sur lui. Je voyais dans leur regard une étincelle de désir. Il les renvoya toute et m'entraîna dans son bureau, ou aurait lieu le rendez-vous.

Sakura: on dirait que ton fan club du lycée c'est recyclé dans ton entreprise!

Shaolan(soupirant): on dirait…

Sakura: au fait… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrasser tout à l'heure?

Shaolan: comme ça j'ai le privilège d'être le premier à t'embrasser au Japon dans mon appartement et en serviette pour ne rien gâcher! Et puis après je voulais être le premier de la journée à t'embrasser lorsque tu portes se tailleur.

Sakura: heureusement que je ne te fais pas ça!

Shaolan: si tu en as envie ne te dérange pas.

Femme: Monsieur Li! Monsieur Kukuji est arrivé ainsi que son assistante madame Kajura.

Shaolan: bien faites-les entrer.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra, il était très beau et très charismatique. Ses cheveux noir de geais étaient coupé court, ses yeux étaient d'un gris bleuté. Il était relativement musclé et portait un costume fait sur mesure qui lui allait très bien. Il était suivit d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux blond étaient retenu en chignon, elle portait un tailleur blanc avec la jupe un peu plus courte que la moyenne qui laissait apparaître ses jambes fines. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu envoûtant. Elle aurait pu faire mannequin.

Kukuji: bonjour monsieur Li! Enchanté mademoiselle…

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto!

Kukuji: vous avez une assistante ravissante monsieur Li.

Shaolan: je vous en remercie. Enchanté mademoiselle Kajura.

Kajura: vous pouvez m'appeler Yuki…

Elle avait parler d'une voix très sensuelle. Je vis que Shaolan était déboussolé.

Sakura: bien, nous pouvons peut être commencer comme ça nous pourrons déjeuner tranquillement!

Kukuji: bien parler! A mon age c'est une des choses qui est le plus important! Avec le sexe bien sûr. Mais je m'égare! Alors monsieur Li, que nous proposez-vous?

J'étais assise en face de Kukuji et à côté de Shaolan. Lui, il était en face de Yuki Kajura.

Shaolan: eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que votre entreprise battait de l'aile récemment et je…

Je le regardais pour savoir quelle était la cause de cette interruption. Il regardait Kajura avec une certaine gêne.

Shaolan: je pense bien vous aidé à la faire revenir au top.

Kukuji: et de quelle manière?

Shaolan: je vous propose de vous racheter votre entreprise.

Kukuji: ha se n'est que ça!

Il se mit à rire.

Kukuji: vous n'êtes pas sérieux!?

Shaolan: bien sûr que si. Je n'ai pas…

Cette fois j'avais vu pourquoi il s'était interrompu. Kajura avait enlevé une de ses chaussure et elle s'amusait à toucher la jambe de Shaolan. Elle le touchait au niveau du genou. Je me demandais si Kukuji l'avait remarqué à travers la table de verre mais apparemment non.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre mon temps à plaisanté sur se genre de chose.

Kukuji: j'ai fondé cette entreprise il y a longtemps! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, et toute ma fortune. C'est comme si c'était mon bébé. Je ne vendrais pas!

Sakura: monsieur, ne vous emporté pas. Nous avons quelque chose de plus…

Shaolan: ha!

Il se leva rapidement. Je regardais Kajura, elle semblait satisfaite: elle avait caressé l'entre-jambe de Shaolan. Je me levais à mon tour.

Sakura: voulez-vous du café?

Kukuji: non merci mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Le téléphone portable de Kukuji sonna.

Kukuji: oui?…. Maintenant?….. Bien…(à Shaolan) je suis désolé mais on a besoins de moi dans la plus grande urgence. Pourrais-t-on remettre se rendez-vous à demain?

Shaolan: bien sûr. Nous vous attendrons.

Il se leva suivi de Kajura. Nous leur serrons la main.

Shaolan: a demain.

Kajura: je reviendrais avec plaisir.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte elle toucha doucement la virilité de Shaolan qui se raidit. Lorsque la porte se referma je le pris par le col et le collait contre la table.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que tu as?!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que j'ai?! Tu me demandes se que j'ai?! Mais c'est toi qui a un problème! Moi qui pensais que tu étais un tombeur! Un mec qui ne redoutait pas de

se faire séduire! Je retrouve un mec qui n'ai pas foutu d'aligné deux mots quand une femme lui fait du pied!

Shaolan: tu… Tu as vu?

Sakura: oui! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas riposté?!

Shaolan: c'est la première fois que sa m'arrive! D'habitude quand je vais des affaires je ne me fais pas dragué en même temps!

Sakura: tu me déçois! Tu n'es vraiment pas un bon homme d'affaire!

Shaolan: tu me vois uniquement quand il…

Sakura: stop!! Annule tes rendez-vous! Je vais t'aider moi, et lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, je peux te dire que se sera cette fille qui sera gênée et la honte de cette

réunion!

Héhé! J'ai hate d'écrire le prochain chapitre!! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié se chapitre! Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos comms!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: un entraînement dur et spéciale!

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais dû annulé tout mes rendez-vous de la journée. Sakura avait insisté pour prendre ses affaires à l'hôtel avant de retourner chez moi. Je l'avais aidé à prendre deux valises et à les mettre dans la voiture. On a mit une demi-heure avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Sakura portait une de ses valises et je portais l'autre. Nous les avons déposées dans la chambre d'amis qui serait pour une durée indéterminée sa chambre.

Sakura: parfait! Maintenant il faut fermer tout les volets!

Shaolan: mais on est en plein jour!

Sakura: c'est pour ça qu'il faut fermer les volets idiots!

Shaolan: mais pourquoi tu veux être dans le noir?

Sakura: tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Maintenant va fermer ses volets.

Sakura peut vraiment être effrayante parfois! J'allais dans la cuisine et je fermais les volets. Ensuite j'allais dans le salon et fermait aussi les volets.

Sakura: j'ai fermé les autres volets!!!

Je l'entendis à peine. Elle devait être enfermée dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le canapé en l'attendant.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me faire? Je ne vois pas comment elle veut "m'entraîner" et faire en sorte que Yuki Kajura soit gênée lors de la prochaine réunion qui a lieu demain!**

J'étais tellement accaparé par mes pensées que je ne vis pas Sakura qui était revenue dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je la regardais. Elle s'était changer. Elle portait une mini-jupe noir et un haut très décolleté rouge sang.

Shaolan: heu… qu'est-ce que tu…

Je m'interrompis en voyant qu'elle avait sa main sur ma jambe et qu'elle remontait lentement vers mon entre-jambe.

Sakura: parle-moi de n'importe quoi, de se dont tu as envie mais parle…

Shaolan: hummmm… Je ne sais pas si Tomoyo t'a raconté mais elle et Eriol ont décidé de vivre ensemble et ils vont se…

Sakura me caressait ma virilité. Je dois dire que je préférais que se soit elle que Kajura mais sa me gênait quand même.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire?

Shaolan: ils…ils vont… se marier…

Sakura: tu n'y arrives pas… Contrôles-toi.

Je fermais les yeux, j'essayais de faire le vide en moi. Je rouvris mes yeux.

Shaolan: mais ils se marieront que lorsque Eriol sera médecin.

Sakura: je le savais. Je peux même te dire que Meiling et moi seront les demoiselles d'honneur de Tomoyo et que toi et Hatsu vous serez les témoins d'Eriol.

Shaolan: Meiling a trouvé une copine?

Sakura: oui et non… C'est assez complexe… Quel est ton film préféré?

Shaolan: c'est assez difficile de choisir… La reine des damnés.

Sakura: j'ai chanté plusieurs chansons pour se film.

On a continué à parler comme ça. À chaque fois elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante sans devenir vulgaire. Elle prit le téléphone et commanda des plats chez un traiteur italien de la ville.

Sakura: j'espère que tu aimes la cuisine italienne.

Shaolan: bien sûr!

Elle reposa le téléphone. Je profitais de cet instant pour la coucher sous moi sur le canapé.

Sakura: je vois… Il est temps de passé au cran supérieur.

Elle me retourna et se mit sur moi. Mais contrairement à se que j'espérais elle ne resta pas. Et elle ne m'embrassa pas non plus. Elle se leva et partit dans sa

chambre. Pendant qu'elle était dans sa chambre le traiteur arriva. Je le payais et posais les plats sur la table du salon.

Shaolan: Sakura dépêche-toi! J'ai faim!!

Sakura: j'arrive!!!!!

Je me demande se que c'est son "cran supérieur"… Je fus incapable de l'attendre. Je pris ma fourchette et piquait dans les spaghetti au pesto. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de porter ma fourchette à la bouche Sakura réapparu et je la lâchais. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les pâtes étaient étaler sur la nappe mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon cerveau était en mode "pause" pendant que je regardais Sakura. Elle portait un bustier avec un porte jarretelle le tout en noir. Ses seins galbés étaient mis en avantage et criait presque qu'ils voulaient sortir de se bustier qui les emprisonnait, ils semblaient pointés pour me montrer qu'ils voulaient que je les caresse. Ses hanches si désirable, je rêvais d'y poser mes mains comme se matin mais dans une caresse beaucoup plus sensuelle. Ses jambes partiellement cacher ne demandaient qu'à être écarter, elles voulaient que je les couvre de baiser, elles voulaient que je les caresse tendrement. Sakura s'approcha lentement de moi, d'une allure féline. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais la sentir contre moi! Elle arriva devant moi et écarta un peu la chaise. Je vis une de ses jambe passer au dessus de moi et Sakura s'assit sur moi, de telle sorte que je pouvais voir son visage et elle le mien. Je sentais son antre chaud sur ma virilité, je rêvais que d'une chose: pénétrer dans se petit paradis, je voulais le toucher, je voulais le gouter, je voulais sentir sa chaleur sur ma virilité. Et plus que tout je voulais voir les réactions de Sakura dans ses moments. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait que moi qui était au supplice. Elle se colla contre moi.

Sakura: parle Shaolan, parle.

Shaolan: je ne peux pas.

J'avais une voix rauque à cause mon désir intense. Si elle me demandait de parler je ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose que de mon envie pour elle et je ne devais pas.

Sakura: si tu le peux… Ou est le dossier sur monsieur Kukuji?

Shaolan: dans le tiroir à gauche.

Je la sentis qui se décollais de moi. Je me remettais tout doucement de mes émotions. Je regardais enfin par où elle était partit et constatait qu'elle était toujours là avec un dossier à la main. Elle se remit sur moi.

Sakura: vas-y parle-moi du dossier.

Shaolan: hum…je… il… Tu veux que je te parle de quoi exactement?

Sakura: de tout. Je vais savoir tout se que toi tu dois savoir autrement dit tu dois connaître par cœur se dossier pour avoir une chance de boucler l'affaire! Qu'est-ce

qui est le plus important pour Kukuji?

Shaolan: sa famille et son entreprise.

Sakura: de qui est composé sa famille?

Shaolan: il est marié depuis 16 ans à Anya Hulula, ils ont eu deux enfants, un garçon de 15 ans qui s'appel Sotashi et une fille de 13 ans qui s'appelle Nazumi.

Sakura: combien y-a-t-il de personne dans son entreprise? Quels sont les différents postes? Quels sont les problèmes qu'ils ont? Pourquoi devrait-il vendre?

Shaolan: il a 200 employés environ, il devrait vendre car ses méthodes de travails sont dépassé et qu'il est impossible qu'il se redresse seul. Leur indice de vente ont

chuté largement cette année.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu voudrais leur proposer?

Shaolan: je pense que je vais lui laisser gérer son entreprise, mais les méthodes de travail ne seront plus les même.

Sakura: c'est tout? Il n'y aura pas de licenciement?

Shaolan: aucun licenciement.

Sakura: il devra tout te justifier, il a dû se battre pour avoir cette entreprise et tu lui laisse juste le contrôle sur son entreprise mais se sera qu'un pantin en réalité.

Shaolan: non!

Sakura: bien sûr que si! Tu crois vraiment qu'un homme comme lui peut accepter une telle chose? Laisser un autre prendre une décision à sa place?

Shaolan: il le faut sinon il fera tout raté!

Sakura: se n'est pas suffisant. Si tu lui laisses gérer son entreprise comme il veut sans te rendre de compte ou quoi que se soit mais avec tes nouvelles méthodes il y a peut être une chance qu'il se laisse convaincre.

Shaolan: je ne peux pas autorisé ….ha!

Je renversais ma tête en arrière. Elle avait beaucoup plus entreprenante et mon état d'excitation n'arrangeait rien! Je sentis l'une de ses mains redresser ma nuque. Elle se colla davantage à moi avec un sourire narquois.

Sakura: quelle agréable vengeance…

Incapable de me retenir je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et la soulevait pour la poser sur la table et me collait contre elle violemment.

Sakura: sache une chose: il ne te vendra jamais ton entreprise si tu lui propose se marcher. Tu as fais des progrès…

Elle se détacha de moi et s'assit à côté de moi.

Sakura: imagine que je sois Kajura… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Enfin, je suis en tailleur et on est en pleine réunion avec mon patron à côté et une fille à qui tu veux

montrer que tu n'es pas un incapable à côté.

Shaolan: je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer comme elle…

Elle me sourit puis elle posa sa main sur ma jambe en regardant droit devant elle. Elle remontait de plus en plus tandis que je ne bougeais toujours pas. C'est lorsqu'elle allait me caresser que j'agis. Je lui attrapais vivement la main.

DRING!!!!

Sakura: ha c'est mon portable!

Elle se leva en courant et revint avec le portable à l'oreille.

Sakura: salut!!!!……oui….sans problème!…..Bisous!!!

Elle raccrocha.

Sakura: je dois retourner à mon hôtel pour une heure ou deux. On doit parler avec Mat, Chris et Charly.

Shaolan: okay… Tu reviens dormir à la maison?

Sakura: oui se sera plus pratique pour moi demain, l'hôtel est un peu plus loin que chez toi. Laisse la porte ouverte c'est tout. Bon je vais m'habiller! Tu peux

m'appeler un taxi?

Shaolan: pas la peine, je t'emmène!

Sakura: merci!

Elle partit dans sa chambre en courant. Elle arriva dans la pièce avec une jupe noir qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou et un tee-shirt vert émeraude comme ses yeux en col danseuse. Nous nous sommes installé dans ma porsh noir.

Shaolan: au fait… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me faisais tout ça?

Sakura: pour que tu sois moins timide. Mais ne te fais pas de film, je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

Shaolan: merci.

Sakura: de quoi?

Shaolan: tu fais ça pour m'aider. Alors je t'en remercie.

Je stoppais ma voiture devant son hôtel.

Sakura: a demain.

Elle me déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de sortir et de disparaître dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je soupirais de bonheur…

**La séance de torture de Shaolan est terminée! J'espère que vous aurez aimé se chapitre et que vous lirez le suivant! Je ne sais pas si je vous en avait déjà parlé mais j'écris une autre fic dans le même style que It's not a fashon statement it's a deathwush. Je la publierais lorsqu'il y aura cinq chapitre. Pour le moment le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture! Bon parlons d'autre chose avant que je ne dévie totalement! Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos comms! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: la réunion 

**Sakura POV:**

Je sentais qu'on me caressait doucement le bras. Mais le problème c'est que je n'avais pas envie de me réveillé. J'étais rentrée assez tard hier on avait dû parler avec les garçons. On devait organiser un concert d'ici peu. Un doux souffle chaud vint se nicher au creux de mon oreille.

Shaolan: Saki…

**Saki? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appel comme ça?**

Shaolan: Sakura… il est l'heure de se lever sinon on sera en retard pour la réunion.

Sakura: ha oui c'est vrai…

Je soufflais avant de me lever. Shaolan se recula en rosissant légèrement. Je regardais mon pyjama: une culotte noir avec un débardeur noir assez décolleté… Eh bien si c'est à cause de sa qu'il rougit sa veut dire qu'il s'est vraiment assagit depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu!

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

J'étais assez surprise du revirement de situation, je passais devant lui et je m'autorisais à sourire lorsque j'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir: mes leçons avaient été utile. Sur moi en tout cas! Maintenant il faut que se soit aussi sur cette fille. S'il réussit je promets de ne plus dire qu'il est incompétent sauf s'il y a une bonne raison de le faire! Je sortis rapidement de la douche et enfilait une serviette avant de retourner dans ma chambre et d'enfiler un tailleur blanc. Je relevais mes cheveux en chignon et rejoignis Shaolan dans la cuisine.

Shaolan: ça te va bien.

Il s'approcha de moi.

Sakura: si tu veux m'embrasser parce que j'ai un nouveau tailleur je te conseil de te retenir.

Il me sourit.

Shaolan: je n'en avais pas l'intention… Bien que se ne m'aurait pas déplu.

Un silence s'installa.

Shaolan: on y va?

Sakura: je te suis.

Je montais dans sa voiture, j'étais toujours fatigué mais bon… J'avais hate de voir les progrès de Shaolan! Une fois arrivé à son bureau une horde de secrétaire arrivèrent. Shaolan les renvoya et monta dans son bureau. Kajura et Kukuji étaient déjà présent.

Shaolan: excusez-nous, on a été bloqué dans les embouteillages!

Kukuji: je vous comprends! Nous venons juste d'arriver.

Nous nous sommes assis. J'étais à côté de monsieur Kukuji et Shaolan était à côté de Kajura.

**J'espère qu'il y arrivera sinon je ne vois se que je peux faire de plus pour l'aider!**

Shaolan: bien… Alors ou en étions nous.

Kajura: vous proposiez de racheter l'entreprise.

Je sentis sous la table un léger mouvement.

**Shaolan POV:**

Lorsqu'elle m'avait répondu elle avait également posé sa main sur ma jambe très près de mon sexe. Je la laissais faire pour le moment.

Shaolan: ha oui. Comme je vous le disais hier vos chiffre baisses. Dans peu de temps vous allez être obliger de vendre Alors autant le faire maintenant.

Kukuji: je ne suis pas de cet avis. Les chiffres ont chutés c'est vrai mais pas au point de vendre d'ici peu.

Shaolan: vous devrez vendre dans une année ou deux.

Je le vis réfléchir un peu, Kajura avait remonté sa main. Elle me regardait avec séduction. Je décidais de passer à la contre-attaque. Je posais ma main sur sa jambe et remontais jusqu'à sa culotte. Je mis ma main dedans et la pénétrais de mes deux doigts.

Kajura: ha!!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. Kukuji la regardait avec surprise, Sakura me regarda un léger instant avant de la regarder de nouveau. Et moi je profitais de cette instant pour la regarder. Elle avait les joues rouges. Apparemment elle n'avait jamais pensée que son petit jeu aurait pu se retourner contre elle. Je commençais un va et viens en elle pendant qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Kukuji: pourquoi est-ce que je vendrais maintenant et pourquoi à vous?

Shaolan: parce que vous n'aurez aucune humiliation à vendre votre entreprise maintenant. Et puis, je pense que le marcher que j'ai a vous proposé pourra vous intéresser.

Kukuji: allez-y…

Shaolan: il me semble que vous ne voulez pas licencié… n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Kajura?

Kajura: oui!

Je souris légèrement en entendant le désir empreint dans sa voix.

Shaolan: donc il n'y aurait aucun licenciement, vous seriez toujours le patron donc vous dirigeriez tout.

Kukuji: mais je devrais vous rendre des comptes, je ne serais qu'un patron fictif, un pantin de votre propre entreprise.

Kajura: mon dieu!!!

Elle était près de la jouissance, je le sentais. Kukuji semblait agacé de cette interruption. Kajura se cramponnait à la table pour se retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Shaolan: non bien sûr que non. Tu serais comme avant. Au départ j'avais pensé mettre quelqu'un de notre entreprise dans la votre mais je me suis dis que vous prendriez ça comme une insulte…

Kukuji: vous avez deviné juste.

Shaolan: nous allons faire augmenter vos parts et nous vous en demanderont la moitié, tout sera comme avant. Sauf que nous ferons suivre un stage à vos employé pour leur apprendre une meilleure méthode de travail.

Kukuji: il n'y aurait aucun licencié? Je garderais tout et vous ne serez pas la pour me contrôler?

Shaolan: peut être une fois de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne comme prévu.

Kukuji se tint le menton, j'en profitais pour observé Sakura. Elle me fit un brillant sourire. Elle savait que j'avais écouté et appliquer se qu'elle m'avait dit pour avoir le contrat. Je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation par le cri étouffé de Kajura.

Kukuji: Yuki! Qu'avez-vous depuis tout à l'heure?!

Shaolan: c'est peut être parce qu'elle est à côté d'un homme magnifique!

Kukuji se mit à rire.

Kukuji: passez-moi vos papiers…

Je retirais ma main de la culotte de Kajura et fis signer les papiers indiquant que l'entreprise de Kukuji était vendu à l'entreprise Li. Ils sortirent du bureau. Kajura n'osa même pas me regarder. Une fois partis Sakura s'approcha de moi.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça?

Shaolan: la même chose que je voulais te faire hier lorsque tu me tentais…

Sakura: sa ne me dit pas se que tu as fais…

Je m'approcha d'elle tel un félin et constatais avec amusement qu'elle reculait.

Sakura: tu es redevenu comme avant…

Elle buta contre la table. Je passais mes bras autours de sa taille. Je me penchais vers son oreille.

Shaolan: c'est grâce à toi…

Je lui mordis doucement l'oreille. Je l'entendis pousser un petit soupire de plaisir. Je me redressais et l'embrassais.

Shaolan: merci de m'avoir aidé… Même si je dois dire que tes méthodes sont étranges…

Sakura: tant que sa marche c'est le principal!

Je lui souris.

Shaolan: merci de m'avoir aidé a conclure se contrat, je dois dire que si tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il se sentirait humilié si je lui collais un contrôleur dans les pates je n'y

aurais jamais pensé!

Sakura: mets-toi à leur place. Tu verras que tu sauras leurs réactions.

Shaolan: maintenant tu peux dire que je suis le meilleur.

Sakura: non… Je dirais plutôt que tu es sur la bonne voie.

Elle me sourit avant de sortir de mon bureau.

**Et voilà! Kajura a eu se qu'elle voulait... Enfin pas tout à fait mais c'est pas grave! lol! Shaolan est enfin redevenu le même je dois dire que sont côté séducteur me manquait un peu même si c'était amusant de le faire légèrement coincé! lol! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plut! bisous a tous!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: préparation.

**Shaolan POV:**

Après la réunion, j'ai raccompagné Sakura à l'appartemment. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Je la suivis mais en marchant moins vite. Elle avait ressortit sa valise.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: je prépare ma valise. Tu pourras me déposer à l'hôtel une fois que j'aurais fini?

Shaolan: pourquoi tu repars à l'hôtel?

Sakura: parce que j'ai payé l'hôtel et que tu n'as plus besoins de moi ici.

Shaolan: mais tu peux très bien rester ici, sa ne me dérange pas. Et puis tu peux annulé ta réservation.

Sakura: sauf que Mat, Chris et Charly sont à l'hôtel et que nous devons nous préparer.

Shaolan: je vois pas en quoi c'est gênant si tu restes ici.

Sakura: c'est gênant parce que je devrais aller tout les soirs à l'hôtel, que je devrais manger là-bas avec les copains pour nous préparer et que je ne sortirais pas du tout. En plus j'ai envie de dormir.

Shaolan: mouais…Tu veux que je t'aide?

Sakura: non, sa ira.

Elle me sourit et se remit à faire sa valise. Je sortis de sa chambre et allais dans la mienne. Je retirais ma cravate et ma veste. J'ouvris ma chemise de deux boutons. L'appartement allait vraiment me paraître vide maintenant… Sakura ouvrit ma porte de chambre.

Sakura: j'ai fini, on peut y aller.

Je soupirais en me levant. Je lui pris sa valise et la mit dans le coffre. Durant le trajet nous n'avons pas parler une seule fois. Je me garais sur le parking de l'hôtel et pris la valise de Sakura.

Shaolan: je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Sakura: d'accord…

Nous sommes entré dans le salon et dirigé vers la réceptionniste. C'était une jeune femme très belle.

Shaolan: bonjour.

Réceptionniste: bon…Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?

Sakura: j'aimerais avoir les clés de la chambre 340, s'il vous plaît.

Réceptionniste: tenez mademoiselle.

Shaolan: merci.

Je lui fis un sourire et je remarquais avec satisfaction qu'elle rougit. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sakura lever les yeux au ciel.

Sakura: allez dom Juan on se dépêche!

Je fis un dernier sourire à la réceptionniste et je suivis Sakura dans l'ascenseur. Elle avait l'air plus sombre.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: rien…. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours obligé de draguer?!

Shaolan: tu es jalouse?

Sakura: moi?! Jalouse? Tu plaisantes!

Shaolan: pas du tout… Et ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es rouge en ce moment…

Sakura: je ne suis pas rouge!

**Sakura POV:**

Il s'approcha de moi, je reculais jusqu'à se que je me cogne contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il sourit narquoisement, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière. Il posa une main à hauteur de ma tête et l'autre sur ma taille.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud tout à coup? Ils ont mis le chauffage? Il fait beau pourtant!**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Je m'esquivais rapidement des bras de Shaolan et sortis de l'ascenseur avec ma valise. Shaolan arriva en souriant et me la reprit. Nous avons marché jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous étions sur le pas de la porte lorsque Shaolan me retint avant d'ouvrir ma porte de chambre.

Shaolan: tu es sûre que tu veux dormir à l'hôtel?

Sakura: oui… comme ça tu pourras ramener des filles chez toi sans problème.

À ma grande surprise il rit en m'entendant parler.

Shaolan: tu es vraiment jalouse!

Sakura: rêve pas!

Il me plaqua contre la porte et se colla contre moi. Il sentit doucement mon cou avant de le mordiller. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur mes lèvres. Nous avons échanger un baiser violent, rempli de passion et pourtant si doux.

Shaolan: si tu en as envie, reviens chez moi quand tu veux.

Il se redressa et partit.

**Je ne le comprendrais jamais… Il peut paraître si doux et gentil…**

Je soupirais avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je venais à peine de refermer ma porte de chambre qu'on y frappa.

Sakura: entrez!

Je fus surprise de voir Chris, Charly et Mat.

Mat: alors?

Sakura: alors quoi?

Chris: on t'a vu avec Li.

Sakura: c'est pas se que vous croyez! On ne sort pas ensemble!

Charly: pourtant tu as dormis chez lui plusieurs nuits et tu n'avais pas l'air de détester son baiser.

Sakura: si j'ai dormis chez lui c'est parce que j'allais à son travail le lendemain. Je voulais constater par moi-même son niveau. Et je n'ai pas du tout aimé son baiser!

**Bon c'est carrément faux et vu la tête qu'ils font ils le savent mais c'est pas grave! Il n'est pas question que j'avoue que j'adore les baisers de Shaolan, que je rêve de le revoir torse nu dans la cuisine avec de l'eau gouttant le long de ses cheveux pour se prendre dans les recoins de ses muscles… Hou la! Je suis bizarre! Il faut que **

**je me reprenne!**

Sakura: bon, pourquoi vous êtes là?

Charly: on a réservé la salle pour la répet'.

Sakura: la salle du concert? C'est génial!

Chris: oui, on a réussit à l'avoir jusqu'au jour du concert donc pour une fois on ne révisera pas dans la chambre mais sur une vrai scène avec de vrai micro et tout le truc!

Sakura: vous êtes des génies!

Mat: on sait!

Charly: allez, on y va.

Nous avons prit la voiture et nous sommes arriver dix minutes plus tard dans la salle ou aurait lieu notre prochain concert. Elle était plus grande que celle ou nous avons fait notre premier concert au Japon. Les effets de lumières et de sons seront beaucoup mieux.

Sakura: elle est génial!

Charly: ouais…

Chris: mieux que celle de l'année dernière!

Mat: allez on installe tout et on s'y met!

Je branchais ma guitare sur l'empli relié à toute la salle et fis une note.

Mat: ouah! Le son est génial!

Charly brancha la batterie et les deux autres leurs guitare et leur basse.

Chris: qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre comme chanson un peu folle au tout début?

Sakura: hey! On pourrait interpréter des chansons du donjon de naheulbeuk!

Charly: ha ouais!! En plus y a personne qui connais ici! Faut absolument qu'on leur fasse connaître!

Sakura: vous saviez qu'ils ont sortis l'épisode 24?

Mat: ouais! Il est génial!

Chris: c'est quoi déjà l'adresse du site?

Sakura:  si je ne me trompe pas dans l'orthographe!

**(NdA: je vous conseille d'y faire un tour, c'est un site ou l'on trouve des parodies du seigneur des anneaux! C'est excellent! Moi j'adore!)**

Mat: on prend laquelle?

Sakura: celle qui fait country… Moi je peux faire le violon.

Mat: moi la guitare sèche.

Charly: moi le tambour

Chris: et moi je pourrais faire l'instrument qui reste. Le violoncelle je crois.

Sakura: ça va être génial!!!!

Je souris, j'étais contente, c'était notre petit-lait de mettre une chanson totalement farfelu pour commencer un concert! Se concert allait être génial!

**Je vous conseil vraiment de faire un tour sur se site! Il est trop marrant, le téléchargement est gratuis. Si l'adresse que j'ai mise est fausse tapez sur une site de recherche "donjon de naheulbeuk" et vous trouverez! Sinon j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25: le deuxième concert.

**Shaolan POV:**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas revu Sakura, l'appartement me semblait vide et je m'ennuyais un peu… Dès que je me retrouvais seul je regardais sa photo comme un fiancé qui se languit de sa futur femme partit en voyage! J'étais seul dans mon bureau lorsqu'une de mes secrétaire arriva.

Secrétaire: monsieur Li, un certain Mat demande à vous voir.

Shaolan: Mat? Faites le entrer.

Mat franchit immédiatement la porte.

Mat: merci de m'avoir ammené mademoiselle.

Secrétaire: de rien…

Mat: j'espère vous revoir.

Secrétaire: je ferais tout pour sa.

La secrétaire sortit et Mat se tourna vers moi.

Mat: comment ça va?

Shaolan: bien. Et toi?

Mat: bien, on est fin prêt pour le concert!

Shaolan: le concert?

Mat: j'en étais sûr! Sakura ne t'en a pas parler n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: non! Il a lieu quand?

Mat: se soir.

Shaolan: se soir! Mais même moi je ne peux pas avoir de place prévenu si tard!

Mat: c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Tomoyo de t'en prendre une.

Shaolan: merci! T'es génial! Qui sera là?

Mat: Hatsu, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol et toi. Eriol viendra te chercher a 20h.

Shaolan: comme au bon vieux temps!

Mat: oui… Dis-moi… Tu l'aimes?

Shaolan: qui?

Mat: Sakura.

Shaolan: Je…Quoi?! Mais non!!

Mat: pourquoi tu rougis alors? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appel tout les jours pour qu'elle revienne chez toi? Et qu'est-ce que fait cette photo d'elle sur ton

bureau?

Shaolan: c'est… Je sais pas! Je me sens seul quand elle est pas là!

Mat: ouais… T'es amoureux! C'est génial! Il faudra que tu penses à te déclaré! Mais je te rassure je ne lui dirais rien!

Il se leva et partit. Je soupirais. Moi? Amoureux?

………………………………………...

Il était 20h pile lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Eriol et Tomoyo se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

Shaolan: bonjour vous deux. Merci de m'avoir pris une place, je vous rembourserais.

Eriol: non, la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'avait payé le concert.

Tomoyo: allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard.

J'avais revêtu une chemise noir au manche déchiré, un pantalon en cuir noir pas trop moulant. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé devant la salle Hatsu et Meiling nous attendaient déjà.

Shaolan: salut vous deux!

Hatsu: salut!

Meiling: sa faisait longtemps!

Nous avons parlez jusqu'à se que les portes de la salle se referment bruyamment.

Les début d'une musique country retentit. Comme pour le premier concert il n'y avait pas de lumière par contre des hologrammes représentants des humains recouverts de boue et des autres humains habillé avec des feuilles et aux oreilles pointus se trouvaient devant nous sur la scène.

Massacrons-nous dans la taverne(le donjon de naheulbeuk)

Tous: Ho hey!

Mat: Les orques a droite et les elfes à gauche

Massacrons-nous dans la tavernes

Y en a qui dise que la danse c'est moche

Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes!

Charly: Prenez la hache de votre voisin

Et balancez là sur vos ennemis

Si les elfes sont encore là demain

On pourra les manges farcis!

Sakura: En formation tout les archers

Vous visez un orque aux choix

Si vous arrivez à le toucher

Faudra courir un peu mieux qu'ça!

Tous: Les orques a droite et les elfes à gauche

Massacrons-nous dans la tavernes

Y en a qui dise que la danse c'est moche

Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes!

Chris: Attrapez l'elfe qui est à votre droite

Et foutez lui des coups de massue

J'avance d'un pas, j'recule de quatre

Et je lui mets un coup de pied…Yaha!

Sakura: Sortez vos dagues et plantez les

Dans l'œil de votre voisin d'en face

Si vous lui toucher le cervelet

Tournez deux fois sauter sur place!

Tous: Les orques a droite et les elfes à gauche

Massacrons-nous dans la tavernes

Y en a qui dise que la danse c'est moche

Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes!

Chris: Bah alors? C'est fini?

Mat: Non!

Charly: Sintabaguette pon pa pa ta touin touin!

Mat: Il reste un elfe encore vivant

Attrapez le par les cheveux

Coupez lui les jambes c'est marrant

Ça coure moins vite et c'est tant mieux!

Sakura: Sautant sur vos bouclier

Vous surfez dans les flaques de sang

Foncez sur tout les rescapé

Nous c'est fini on est content!

Tous: Hey ho!!

J'applaudis comme un dératé! Les images de synthèse avaient bougé au rythme de la chanson et suivant les indications. Je ne savais pas ou ils étaient allez chercher de telle paroles mais j'avais bien rigolé! Tout les pictogrammes disparurent et une musique dans le même type se mit en route.

Les moutons(matmatah)

Refrain:

Tous: Nanala naganalalo Lanalalalena (4 fois)

Mat: On a tondu les moutons, et filé la laineno

Et on a réparé la moto avec la clé alleno

On a rencontré des filles pas du tout vilaino

Avec elles il y avait Marie ranoueno

Chris: On a respiré du tri du trichloréthylène

Et le lendemain on avait mauvaise haleino

Refrain

Sakura: Y a trois francs de réduction sur les choco B.N.o

Alors pour en profiter on les prends par douzaino

On s'est envoyé une bouteille de chouchenno

A la fin elle était vide, elle était pleino

Charly: Après on a fait du stop avec des bigoudèno

Et on est allé en boite mais y avait qu'des lesbienno

Refrain

Chris: On a jeté tous les Parisiens dedans la Seino

On a noyé en même temps toutes les Parisienno

On a trouver du pétrole aux îles Kergueleno

Et après on est partit pécho la sirèno

Sakura: On s'est roulé cinq feuilles avec du poleno

Et après on est tous tombé dans le lageno

Refrain

Charly: Si notre chanson vous a plus donnez vous la peino

De nous payer un bon coup pour reprendre haleino

Je ne me souviens plus de la suite alors c'est plus la peino

De toute façon se qu'il fallait s'était une rime en "endo"

Refrain

Le rythme avait été très entraînant, il donnait envie de danser.

Sakura: c'était une chanson bretonne pour rappelé à Mat ses origines!! Est-ce que ça vous as plus?!!!!!!!!!!

Public: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ouah! Vous êtes en forme se soir! Tant mieux!!!! Maintenant on va changer de registre et de langue…

Une musique techno se mit à retentir dans la salle. La lumière apparu en même temps que la violente musique allemande commença.

**Weisses Fleisch ******Rammstein****

Sakura: Du auf dem Schulhof  
Ich zum Töten bereit  
Und keiner hier weiss  
Von meiner Einsamkeit

Rote Striemen auf weisser Haut  
Ich tu dir weh  
Und du jammerst laut

Jetzt hast du Angst und ich bin soweit  
Mein schwarzes Blut versaut dir das Kleid

Mat et Sakura: Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so  
Ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo  
Dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich

Mat: Mein schwarzes Blut und dein weisses Fleisch  
Ich werd immer geiler von deinem Gekreisch  
Der Angstschweiss da auf deiner weissen Stirn  
Hagelt in mein krankes Gehirn

Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so  
Ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo  
Mein Vater war genau wie ich  
Dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich

Jetzt hast du Angst und ich bin soweit  
Mein krankes Dasein nach Erlösung schreit 

Sakura et Mat: Dein weisses Fleisch wird mein Schafott  
In meinem Himmel gibt es keinen Gott

Mat: Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so  
Ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo  
Dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich  
Mein Vater war genau wie ich  
Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so  
Ich bin ein trauriger Gigolo  
Dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich

Je voyais enfin Sakura! Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une mini-jupe noir avec des longue chaussette noir, son haut était un bustier rouge avec des lanières noires.

MOSKAU(rammstein)

Sakura: Eta pesna o samom prekrasnom gorode v mire MOSKVA

Mat: Diese Stadt ist eine Dirne,  
hat rote Flecken auf der Stirn,  
ihre Zähne sind aus Gold,  
sie ist fett und doch so hold,  
ihr Mund fällt mir zu Tale  
wenn ich sie dafür bezahle,  
sie sieht sich aus,  
doch nur für Geld,  
die Stadt, die mich in Atem hält

Moskau!

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout

Mat: Sie ist alt und trotzdem schön,  
ich kann ihr nicht wiederstehen,

Sakura: Nemogy Ystoyat 

Mat: pudert sich die alte Haut,  
hat sich die Brüste neu gebaut,

Sakura: po strou odna 

Mat:sie macht mir geil,  
ich leide qualend,  
sie tanzt für mich,  
ich muss bezahlen,

Sakura: ya dolzen platit 

Mat: sie schläft mit mir,  
doch nur für Geld,  
ist doch die schönste Stadt der Welt

Moskau! 

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout

Moskau! 

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout

Raz dva tri

Mat: Ich sehe was,  
was du nicht siehst 

Sakura: Kogda ti nochiu krepko spish

Mat: Ich sehe was,  
was du nicht siehst 

Sakura: Kogda ti nochiu krepko spish

Mat: Ich sehe was,  
was du nicht siehst 

Sakura: Kogda so mnou govorish

Mat: Ich sehe was,  
das siehst du nie  
Raz dva tri

Moskau! 

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Raz dva tri 

Mat: Moskau! 

Sakura: Posmotri  
Pioneri tam idyt,  
Pesni leniny pout - MOSKVA!

Mat: voilà! Nous avons fait deux chansons en allemand… bon c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'allemand dans la dernière, il y avait du russe aussi… VOUS ALLEZ BIEN?????????

Public: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mat: tant mieux! Nous aussi!

Charly: arrête Mat tu t'enfonces!

Sakura: c'est se qu'on lui dit à chaque fois mais il ne veut pas.

Mat: je me tais si Sakura accepte un rendez-vous avec moi!

Sakura: pour que sa fasse comme la dernière fois non merci!

Sakura se mit à jouer des notes joyeuses.

**What's my age again?** (blink-182)

Mat: I took her out it was Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV 

Tous: And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD ?  
My friends say I should act my age 

Mat: What's my age again ?  
What's my age again ?  
Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me 

Tous: Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID ?  
My friends say I should act my age 

Mat: What's my age again ?  
What's my age again ?  
And that's about the time she walked away from me 

Tous: Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me ?  
My friends say I should act my age 

Sakura: What's my age again ?  
What's my age again ? 

Mat: That's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me ?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Sakura: vous voyez pourquoi je ne veux plus sortir avec lui maintenant!

Mat: tu es dure tu sais!

Sakura: seulement réaliste!

Chris se mit à jouer pour couper court à leur petite dispute qui menaçait de durée longtemps!

**She loves me not**(Papa Roach)

Chris: When I see her eyes  
Look into my eyes  
Then I realize that  
She could see inside my head  
So I close my eyes  
Thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
This situation leads to agitation  
Will she cut me off ?  
Will this be amputation ?

Sakura: I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair

Tous: Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not

Mat: Over the past five years  
I have she'd my tears  
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away  
Until this day  
She still swings my way  
But it's sad to say sometimes  
She says she loves me not  
I hesitate  
To tell her I hate  
This relationship  
I want out today  
This is over

Sakura: I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair

Tous: Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not  
Life's not fair  
I'm the jerk

Sakura: Line for line  
Rhyme for rhyme  
Sometimes we be fightin' all the goddamn time - it's making me sick  
Relationship is getting ill  
Piss drunk stupid  
Mad  
On the real  
Could you feel what I feel  
What's the deal girl  
We're tearing up each other's world  
We should be in harmony  
Boy and girl  
That is the promise we made  
Back in the day  
We told each other things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
It's all right baby we can scream and shout

I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair

Tous: Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Mat:LIFE'S NOT FAIR (x 3)  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
She loves me not, loves me not

Sakura: MERCI A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!

Mat: ON VOUS AIME!!!!!!!!!!!

Charly: POUR UNE FOIS IL A RAISON!!!!!!!!

Mat: genre je dis jamais rien de vrai!

Chris: c'est pas loin en tout cas!

De la musique techno retentit encore… avant de se transformé en métal.

**Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen **(Rammstein) 

Sakura: Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen  
Wollt ihr in Haut und Haaren untergehen  
Ihr wollt doch auch den Dolch ins Laken stecken  
Ihr wollt doch auch das Blut vom Degen lecken

Tous: Rammstein

Mat: Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen  
Wollt ihr in Haut und Haaren untergehen  
Ihr wollt doch auch den Dolch ins Laken stecken  
Ihr wollt doch auch das Blut vom Degen lecken

Tous: Rammstein

Charly: Ihr seht die Kreuze auf dem Kissen  
Ihr meint euch darf die Unschuld küssen  
Ihr glaubt zu t ten w re schwer  
Doch wo kommen all die Toten her

Tous: Rammstein

Mat: SEX ist ein Schlacht  
Liebe ist Krieg

Chris: Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen  
Wollt ihr in Haut und Haaren untergehen  
Ihr wollt doch auch den Dolch ins Laken stecken  
Ihr wollt doch auch das Blut vom Degen lecken

Tous: Rammstein!!!

Mat: vous savez quoi les gens? Je suis en manque… Sa devient grave! J'ai même rêvé que je me faisais Sakura! C'est horrible non?! C'est comme si je le faisais avec ma sœur! Même si dans mon rêve elle portait une tenue affriolante avec des…

Sakura(le coupant): c'est bon on se passera de tes commentaires!

Violent pornography(system of a down)

Sakura et Mat: Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody dies

Mat: It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know

Sakura et Mat: Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries

Mat: It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know

Sakura et Mat: It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV

It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies

Mat: It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know

It's a non-stop disco  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know  
Betcha didn't know

Sakura et Mat: It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV

It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit that's on your TV

It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit that on you TV

Sakura: It's on the TV  
Mat: Fuck  
Sakura: Turn off you TV  
Can you say "brainwashing?"  
It's a non-stop disco

Sakura: voilà maintenant tu te tais… Sinon je révèle des info embarrassante sur toi.

Mat: pff!

Charly: dites on peut enchaîné?

**Remember**(Disturbed)

Sakura: Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember

Mat: Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe

Sakura: Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignor  
I don't remember

Mat: Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe

Sakura: If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me

Chris: et maintenant place à notre chanson… Celle qui écrit dans notre langue d'origine!!! Une chanson FRANCAISE!!!!!!!!!

****

**Comme elle vient **(noir désir)****

****

Sakura: A se changer en Roi  
A hurler à la lune  
A traquer la fortune  
Tout ça pour traîner son poids  
Au risque de s'y plaire  
Au moment de s'y croire  
Sonnez les courants d'air  
Faites donner l'exutoire  
II faudrait qu'on s'élève  
Au fond il a d'la classe  
Ou alors qu'on prenne la sève

Tous: Comme elle vient  
Encore et encore

Sakura: Tu la vois la belle bleue  
Des feux de l'artifice  
Et tu la sens même un peu mieux  
A la faveur d'une éclipse  
On voit du jour au lendemain  
Que ça ne s'invente pas  
Instantanément comme ça  
Reprendre de volée d'aussi loin

Tous: Comme elle vient  
Encore et encore

Sakura: Comme elle vient  
Comme on peut  
C'est cruel et sans fard  
Ca choisit pas, merci pour eux  
Comme une flèche  
Comme un pieux  
C'est bon pour la mémoire  
Ca vous fait quoi d'être au milieu ?  
Hé camarade  
Si les jeux sont faits  
Au son des mascarades  
On pourra toujours se marrer  
Et tout le long des courants d'air  
On voit des amoureux  
Qui savent encore changer leurs nerfs  
En un bouquet délicieux  
On en aura des saisons  
Des torrides et des blêmes  
Je peux encore garder ton nom  
Je peux aussi dire que je l'aime

Mat: je voudrais dédicacé cette chanson a une de mes ex qui se reconnaîtra.

**Emma** (Matmatah)

Mat: Et ma télé est allumée, Emma t'es là  
Et dire que ma journée est à peine entamée  
Emma tu m'as déjà scotché au canapé  
Tous: Emma t'es vraiment 10 fois plus belle que Tara

Mat:Emma comment fais-tu pour être aussi sûre de toi  
Tes coups de pied m'ont quelque peu émasculé  
Emma je t'en prie rend moi ma virilité  
Tous: Emma t'es vraiment 100 fois plus belle que Tara

Mat: Emma t'es belle et ma copine elle t'aime pas  
Emma t'es bonne et ma pile va bientôt claquer  
Emma t'es froide comme le carrelage de mes W-C  
Tous: Emma t'es vraiment 1000 fois plus belle que Tara

Emma Emma Emma Emma

Mat et Sakura: Emma y-a y-a Emma y-a-é  
Emma y-a y-a Emma y-a-a

Mat: Et ma télé va exploser Emma tais-toi  
Et dire que pour toi j'aurais gâché ma santé  
Emma t'as même pas réussi à me soulager  
Emma t'es vraiment périmée rhabilles-toi

Tous: Emma y-a y-a Emma y-a-é  
Emma y-a y-a Emma y-a-a

Sakura: se qui est le plus véridique c'est la fin! C'était une grosse pétasse!

Mat: elle ne l'a jamais aimé

Sakura: elle t'a jamais aimé non plus vu se qu'elle t'a fait!

Mat: hum… c'est pas faux!

Sakura: cette fois nous dédicaçons cette chanson a tous ceux qui ne profite pas de la vie…

CHOP SUEY(soad)

Mat: Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (maker up)  
Sakura: Grab a brush and put a little  
Mat: Hide the scars to fade away the (shake up)  
Sakura: Hide the scars to fade away the  
Mat:Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
Sakura: You wanted to 

Mat: Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Sakura:You wanted to

Sakura et Mat: I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,

Mat: DIE

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (maker up)  
Sakura: Grab a brush and put a little  
Mat: Hide the scars to fade away the (shake up)  
Sakura: Hide the scars to fade away the  
Mat: Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to

Sakura et Mat: I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Mat: Father, father, father, father  
Sakura: Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands

Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh

Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Chris: super belle chanson… VOUS EN VOULEZ PLUS?????????

Public: OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Getting away with murder (papa roach)

Sakura: Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

What creates my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishment

And you're the master

And I am waiting for disaster

Sakura et Mat: I feel irrationnal

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

It isn't possible

To never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Sakura: (Getting away, Getting, away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

I never look back cause I don't even want to

And I don't need to

Because I'm getting away with murder

Sakura et Mat: I feel irrationnal

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

It isn't possible

To never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Sakura: (Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

What creates my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishment

And you're the master

And I am craving this disaster

Mat et Sakura: I feel irrationnal

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

It isn't possible

To never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murer

(Getting away, Getting, away, Getting away)

I feel irrationnal

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

It isn't possible

To never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Sakura: allez maintenant on va se reposé un peu… c'est pour une personne que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'a sauvé il y a peu…

**Hemorrage** (Fuel)

Sakura: Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, In my hands  
Love lies bleeding

Mat: Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie Black and white  
Dead actors faking lines  
Over and Over and Over again she cries

Sakura: Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Dont fall away, and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, In my hands  
Love lies bleeding

And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, In my hands  
Love lies bleeding

oh oh...

Cette chanson était pour moi, je le savais… Est-ce que sa voulait dire qu'elle m'aimait? Je serais heureux si c'était le cas… Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Mon cœur se serra. Elle sécha vite sa larme et sourit.

Sakura: bon! Maintenant on va passer à plus énergique! SA VOUS DIS??????????

Public: OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Push it**(static-X)

Mat: Corrosive  
Tainted by my sin  
I'm spilling blood  
And I can hardly contain it  
Corrosive  
Hallowing the hand  
Stiffened  
I eat away  
Eat  
Eat into the surface 

Tous: Yeah, you push it (x 3) 

Mat: Explosive  
More violent more violent  
All consuming  
Throbbing  
Straight to the circle  
Explosive  
Move on reaction  
I slow it down  
I slow it  
Down down down down... 

Tous: Yeah, you push it (x 3) 

Sakura: I see it, I need it (x 2)  
Mat: My mind it corrosive  
I trip on corrosive  
I freak  
See through me  
My eyes are explosive  
I feed on it  
Black out  
Crucify me  
Yeah, you push it

Il n'y a pas a dire cette chanson est vraiment plus énergique!

Charly: et maintenant une chanson qui nous quand on regarder un film!

Sakura commença a jouer, puis les autres suivirent.

**Demon speeding **(Rob Zombie)

Tous: Hey

Mat: do ya love me. I'm untouchable darkness  
A dirty black river to get you through this  
Hey, do ya love me I'm a devil machine  
Sakura: Hey do ya love me I'm a devil machine  
Mat: Get into my world all american dream

In the mouth of madness  
Down in the darkness  
No more tomorrow  
Down in the hollow

Tous: Hey

Mat: do ya love it when the kids are screaming  
Wrecking on the road violate their dreaming  
Hey, do ya love to see the filth in the clean  
Sakura: Hey do ya love to see the filth in the clean  
Mat: Get into the gone all american dream

In the mouth of madness  
Down in the darkness  
No more tomorrow  
Down in the hollow

I'm demon speeding  
I'm demon speeding  
I'm demon speeding  
I'm demon speeding

Get it on, get it on, get it on, get it on come alive  
(Sakura fait un solo de guitare)  
Tous: Hey

Mat: do ya love me elevating the madness  
Sakura: Hey, do ya love me elevating the madness  
Mat: A super death rising to get you through this  
Sakura: A super death rising to get you through this  
Hey, do ya love me like a beautiful fiend  
Get into my world all american dream

Sakura avait vraiment l'air de s'amusé, elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'amusait a tirer la langue à Charly. La chanson s'était terminé assez brutalement. Sakura parla avec une voix de robot.

**Dead girl superstar ******

Sakura: get out there, making look good

Mat: Well, she threw downtown on a gambling green  
And fenced a chicken dog in a movie  
A long haired baby got a record machine  
Like a hacksaw falling on me  
Tous: Go, go, go, go  
Mat: Dying to go  
She's moving in like a demon  
Tous: Go, go, go, go  
Mat: Dying to go  
She's moving in like a demon

Dead girl, dead girl

Well, she blew uptown on a cemetery sound  
And wore her leather pants for week, yeah  
A canteen butcher got tiger teeth  
And a handmade circus freak, yeah  
Tous: Go, go, go, go  
Mat: Dying to go  
She moving in like a demon  
Tous: Go, go, go, go  
Mat: Dying to go  
She's moving in like a demon

Dead girl, dead girl superstar  
(solo de guitare par Sakura)

Sakura: I want you come back there shake your hand, your hands! 

Mat: Well, she hit the ground like a bounty killer clown  
With a fistful of dollars to eat, yeah  
I see her there with blood in her hair  
And a flesh killing brat to beat, yeah

C'était assez amusant. Sakura et Chris avaient danser du rock'n roll sur cette chanson avec leur guitare (ou basse) J'avais pus avoir un aperçu de la culotte de Sakura puisqu'elle avait levé ses jambes en l'air. Elle était noir.

Sakura: je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais nous avons fait quelques chansons pour un film… Je ne dirais pas lequel.

Mat: donc on va vous en jouer un morceau!

**Body Crumbles **  
Dry Cell

Sakura: Finally recover and the mood is right  
Looking up into a neon sky  
Child in me takes over, guess it's been too long  
Since the last time that I tried to fly

Mat et Sakura: Finally I find when I lose control  
Inside my body crumbles  
It's like therapy for my broken soul  
Inside my body crumbles

Sakura: All I need's a moment, chance to get away  
From the stressfulness of every day  
Know if I don't question and i never doubt  
Everything is gonna be okay

Sakura et Mat: Finally I find when I lose control  
Inside my body crumbles  
It's like therapy for my broken soul  
Inside my body crumbles

Sakura: I don't know if I'll be alright  
Is it okay to be myself  
Why do we always have to fight  
Now I know it's alright

Sakura et Mat: Finally I find when i lose control  
Inside my body crumbles  
It's like therapy for my broken soul  
Inside my body crumbles

Mat: nous touchons à la fin…

Public: HO NOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: et si! Allez on fini par une chanson française!!! Encore une Bretonne!!!!

****

**Lambé an Dro** (Matmatah)

Mat: MELAOUCHE FANCH!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura: Si tu cherches un peu de gaieté  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Si tu cherches un peu de gaieté  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura: Si aux exams tu t'es planté  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé

Tous:Si aux exams tu t'es planté  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé

Sakura: Si t'as quelque chose à fêter  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Si t'as quelque chose à fêter  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura: Y'a du chouchen à volonté  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Y'a du chouchen à volonté  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura: Si t'as rien trouvé pour squatter  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous:Si t'as rien trouvé pour squatter  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura:Si ton mec vient de te plaquer  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous:Si ton mec vient de te plaquer  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé

Sakura:Si du Bouguen tu veux de jeter  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous:Si du Bouguen tu veux de jeter  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura: Si pour le Mélo y'a plus d'entrées  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Si pour le Mélo y'a plus d'entrées  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura:Si t'en as marre de galérer  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Si t'en as marre de galérer  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé 

Sakura: Si dans le bus tu t'es fait choper  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Si dans le bus tu t'es fait pécho  
Deus da Lambé d'ober un dro

Sakura:Si t'as de la beuh à partager  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé  
Tous: Si t'as de la beuh à partager  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé

Sakura: Et si t'aimes bien la marche à pied  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé

Tous: Et si t'aimes bien la marche à pied  
Viens donc faire un tour à Lambé!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: MERCI A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON REVIENDRA BIENTÔT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous: ON VOUS ADOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROS BISOUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!!

Public: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le public était vraiment hystérique. Les lumières s'éteignirent et tout le commença regagner la sortie.

Shaolan: on peut les attendre?

Tomoyo: oui. On s'est donné un point de rendez-vous avec Saki.

Je souris, j'allais la revoir.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26: une soirée sympa.

**Sakura POV: **

Je venais de me changer, j'avais beaucoup transpiré. Comme dans tout mes concerts! C'est dingue l'énergie qu'on est capable de dépensé en une soirée!

Mat: Saki dépêche toi! Tomoyo ne va pas attendre éternellement.

Mat partit retrouver les autres. Je me dépêchais de finir et couru pour aller les rejoindre. Tout le groupe était déjà dehors. Je me stoppais lorsque je vis Shaolan, il n'aurait pas dû être ici…

Mat: ha enfin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là? Tu attends le prince charmant… a moins que tu ne l'ai déjà trouvé?

Je faisais tout les efforts possible pour ne pas rougir et j'y parvins. Sauf que lorsque je ne rougis pas du visage, je rougis de la gorge… Tomoyo se mit à rire puis elle s'avança vers moi.

Tomoyo: comment vas-tu?

Sakura: très bien. Et toi? Avec Eriol?

Tomoyo: très bien, on attend juste encore un peu avant de se marier.

Meilin: je tiens à te félicité pour le concert. Tu étais génial!

Sakura: merci, mais tu sais c'est aussi grâce à Mat, Chris et Charly.

Mat: on sait que tu n'es rien sans nous.

Charly lui mit un léger coup derrière la tête.

Mat: AIEUH!!!! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?!

Charly: n'exagère pas, je n'ai pas frapper fort.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Chris: bon on y va?

Nous nous sommes tous mis en route. Je me tournais vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: ou est-ce qu'on va?

Tomoyo: dans un bar un peu plus loin, c'est très sympa tu verras.

Je baissais la voix.

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là?

Tomoyo: tu veux parler de Shaolan?

J'acquiesçais.

Tomoyo: eh bien comme à ton dernier concert c'était Shaolan qui avait payé la place d'Eriol on a voulu lui rendre l'appareil… Il est sexy habillé comme ça, tu ne trouves pas?

Sakura: si, le noir lui va très bien…

Je m'interrompis avant de dire une idiotie. Tomoyo sourit davantage.

Tomoyo: je pense que tu ressens quelque chose de différent pour lui…

Sakura: N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!! C'est juste qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé…

Je tournais et remarquais que tout le monde me regardais: j'avais crier trop fort…

Mat: bah qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: rien. C'est encore loin?

Shaolan: pourquoi? Tu es fatigué?

Sakura: un peu…

Shaolan: tu veux que je te porte.

Sakura: non mais sa va pas! Je peux très bien me débrouiller!

Je partis en avant. Il me prend pour qui? Même si je suis fatigué je peux très bien marché toute seule! J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Certainement Mat qui faisait

l'idiot. Je fis comme si je n'entendais rien.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Attention!

Je me tournais brusquement mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de saisir je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Lâche-moi!

Shaolan: non, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu… Et en même temps je me venge!

Sakura: de quoi? Je ne t'ai rien fais encore!

Shaolan: tu m'as pas dis que tu refaisais un concert. Et en plus tu m'as torturé.

Sakura: torturé?

Shaolan: pour l'entraînement.

Sakura: mais sa c'était normaaaaaaaaaaaal!!

Le "normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" s'expliquait tout simplement par le fait que Shaolan s'était mit à courir très vite et Sakura avait faillit tomber.

Sakura: repose-moi!! J'ai pas envie de mourir!

Shaolan: on est arrivé de toute façon.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je la posais à terre mais gardais mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne faisait rien pour les enlever. Peut être qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi maintenant? Tout comme moi, je suis amoureux d'elle?

Mat: qu'est-ce que c'est mignon!

Il nous prit par le bras.

Mat: un nouveau couple se profile à l'horizon…Haaaa! L'amour!!

Sakura se dégagea rapidement.

Sakura: n'importe quoi!! Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui?! Tu ne te souviens pas comment il était au lycée?!

Eriol: les gens changent et les sentiments avec.

Tomoyo prit la main de Sakura.

Tomoyo: allons-y!

Lorsque nous sommes entré je compris que Sakura avait deviné ou nous étions. Sa faisait une éternité qu'elle n'y était pas allé selon Tomoyo…

Meiling: sa te plait?

Sakura: oui! J'adore les karaoké!

Je souris, elle avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Tomoyo: je propose un truc. On a qu'a proposé des défis à d'autres personnes et s'ils perdent ils doivent faire se que la personne à décidé.

Tous: okay…

Sakura: ha! Je sens que je vais bien rire!

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire sadique. Je savais déjà qu'elle allait tenté quelque chose sur moi. Nous nous sommes installé dans le salon que nous avions

réservé. J'étais en face de Sakura et entre Eriol et Hatsu.

Hatsu: je commence! Meiling! Je te lance un défi!

Meiling: vas-y!!

Hatsu: si tu as une note inférieur à cinquante tu me fais un strip-tease rien qu'à moi!

Meiling: et si j'ai plus c'est toi qui me fait un strip-tease! Un intégral!

Hatsu: okay!

Ils se tapèrent la main pour sceller leur pari. Meiling se leva, prit le micro et commença à chanter. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de chanter, tout le monde attendit avec impatience sa note.

Voix off: Cinquante et un point.

Meiling: OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!!! HA tu l'as ou je penses!! A moi le strip-tease intégrale! Tu vas souffrir!!

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la joie de Meiling… sauf Hatsu. Meiling regarda Tomoyo.

Meiling: Eriol, tu dois avoir plus de soixante-dix point pour avoir la vidéo "Tomoyo ou la concupiscence"!

Tomoyo: Meiling! Tu devais la jeter celle-là!

Meiling: désolée mais j'aime trop la regardé lorsque je m'ennuie…

Tomoyo soupira. Eriol sourit puis il frappa dans la main de Meiling qui lui passa le micro. Il chanta, je l'avais déjà entendu chanter. Il chantait bien, sa voix était

douce. Il attendit le résultat.

Voix off: soixante-neuf point.

Eriol: désolé Tomoyo, je ne pourrais pas te la rendre.

Tomoyo: c'est pas grave.

Eriol: Tomoyo tu dois avoir plus de quatre-vingt point pour avoir l'immense joie de me voir poser pour toi.

Tomoyo: c'est vrai!!!!?

Eriol: oui.

Elle couru jusqu'au micro et l'arracha des mains d'Eriol.

Sakura: il est bon pour poser…

Meiling: c'est clair.

Tomoyo chanta. Elle avait une voix magnifique, très douce et fluide. Elle chantait un tout petit peu moins bien que Sakura…

Voix off: quatre-vingt trois points.

Tomoyo: c'est géniale! Je vais te faire essayé plein de costume…

Elle regarda le micro puis son regard porta sur Hatsu.

Tomoyo: si tu as plus de trente point je te donne un moyen de pression sur Meiling.

Meiling: hey! C'est pas juste ça!

Tomoyo: c'est aussi juste que toi avec la vidéo.

Hatsu prit le micro et se mit à chanter… Heureusement que le niveau n'était pas trop haut parce que c'était pas top…

Voix off: vingt-neuf points!

Hatsu: AARRRRGHHHHHHHHHhhh!

Meiling: hé hé dommage!

Hatsu: bon… Sakura tu dois avoir moins de vingt points si tu veux pas devoir faire de strip-tease devant Shaolan.

Sakura: okay.

Elle prit le micro et chanta. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais chanter aussi mal. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire de strip devant moi!

Voix off: cinq points.

Tout le monde était super étonnée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi avec un sourire.

Sakura: tu dois avoir plus de… quatre-vingt points pour ne pas me faire de strip.

Shaolan: okay…

Je me mis à chanter.

**Sakura POV:**

C'est le première fois que je l'entendais chanter. Il avait une très belle voix. J'aurais dû lui mettre plus de points. C'est pas que j'ai envie de le voir me faire un strip-tease mais j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à le gêné!

Voix off: quatre-vingt deux points.

Il me regarda d'un air satisfait.

Shaolan: si tu n'as pas le maximum de point tu devras être mon jouet pour tout le temps dont j'en aurais envie…

J'hésitais… C'est que c'est pratiquement impossible d'avoir le maximum de point mais j'étais une chanteuse… Donc en théorie j'avais des chances d'avoir cent

points…

Sakura: et si je le maximum, tu ne devras plus jamais me proposer de venir à ton appart et on ne se verra plus en dehors des sorties entre copains.

Shaolan: sa me va.

Je me levais et serrais sa main avant de prendre le micro. Je me mis à chanter du mieux que je pus. J'avais la voix la plus mélodieuse que je pouvais faire… Lorsque

la chanson fini j'attendis avec appréhension le résultat.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27: calme…

**Sakura POV:**

Je n'ai jamais trouver le temps aussi long que devant cet écran qui devait m'annoncé le score… Pourvu que j'ai gagner! Dieu sait de quoi serait capable Shaolan si jamais je suis son "objet"… Tout le monde était très silencieux autours de moi.

Tomoyo: c'est long!!

Sakura: tu l'as dis!

Voix off: quatre-vingt dix neuf virgule quatre-vingt dix neuf points.

Sakura: QUOIIIIIIIII!???????!!!!!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mette une virgule!?

Meiling: c'est uniquement lorsqu'on a quatre-vingt dix neuf qu'il mette les virgules…

Je me tournais vers Shaolan, il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je posais le micro et m'approchais de lui.

Sakura: j'ai perdu alors je suis ton "objet"…

Son sourire s'élargit se qui m'énerva encore plus.

Shaolan: je te laisse tranquille se soir, il faut que j'ai le temps de trouver des idées…

**Quel salaud! C'est un sadique!! Il m'énerve!!!!!!**

Sakura: Mat, tu dois avoir plus de quatre-vingt dix points pour que je te donne le numéro de la charmante secrétaire de Li.

Mat: pas de problème miss!

Il se mit à chanter. Sa changeait de l'entendre chanter autre chose que du rock…

Voix off: quatre-vingt douze points.

Je lui souris et lui donnais le numéro de téléphone que j'avais eu juste avant le concert…

Mat: Chris et Charly, vous devez avoir plus de quatre-vingt points pour je vous fasse la femme de ménage pendant une semaine.

Ils se mirent à rire et je comprenais pourquoi. Mat me l'avait fait une fois et j'avais tellement ris que j'avais faillis me faire pipi dessus. Charly et Chris chantèrent. J'adore les entendre chanter tout les deux… Mais le mieux s'est quand Mat se joins à eux.

Voix off: quatre-vingt un points.

Charly: et c'est qui, qui va venir en femme de ménage tout les matins?

Chris: c'est le petit Mat! N'oublie pas que tu devras ranger…

Charly: on te fera du bazar exprès!

Mat: c'est trop gentil!

Charly et Chris: Sakura et Shaolan.

Chris: vous devrez chanter tout les deux et avoir plus de…

Charly: quatre-vingt dix huit points pour qu'on vous balance pas aux journaux!

Sakura: quoi!

Shaolan: je m'en fou…

Chris: même si sa vient aux oreilles de ta mère?

Shaolan se leva immédiatement et prit un micro avant de me balancé le deuxième.

Shaolan: et ta intérêt à nous faire gagné!

Sakura: parce que tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on croit que je suis avec toi?!

Nous nous sommes mis à chanter. Une fois fini, Shaolan me prit la main.

Shaolan: prions pour qu'on est plus de quatre-vingt dix-huit!

Voix off: quatre-vingt dix neuf virgule cinq points.

Shaolan poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de repartir s'asseoir.

Mat: il se fait tard, et je suis mort. Je vous laisse.

Sakura: je rentre aussi… On se voit demain!

Je fis la bise à tout le monde sauf à Shaolan. Je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hotel et tombais sur le lit. Je me relevais pour enfilé une nuisette et me couchais.

**Normal POV:**

_Le lendemain._

Sakura dormait paisiblement dans son lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une personne entre mais dans la pénombre de la chambre on ne pouvait pas voir ses traits. La personne leva quelque chose au dessus d'elle puis le retourna.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. La personne était en réalité Shaolan qui venait de lui renversé un saut d'eau froide. Sakura se leva. Sa nuisette blanche lui collait à la

peau et laissait deviné ses formes.

Sakura: LI!!! T'ES UN HOMME MORT!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan: hey non! Puisqu'en temps qu'objet tu ne peux faire que se que je veux…

Sakura: DEHORS!!!!!!!!!!

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il dise quoi que se soit avant de le mettre dehors. Elle s'habilla ensuite.

**Shaolan POV:**

Elle semblait énervé… Mais en même temps je n'ai pas su résisté à la tentation. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle est perdu son défi hier… Comme ça je pourrais me rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle s'en doute. Je m'adossais contre le mur à côté de sa chambre et fermais les yeux. Immédiatement une image se forma: Sakura debout devant moi, les cheveux légèrement mouillé et sa nuisette blanche collé contre son corps à cause de l'eau. Je souris, j'avais pu distinguer la forme sombre de ses seins et de son sexe… Je soupirais de contentement. Si jamais je disais ça aux autres je passerais pour un gros pervers mais c'est parce que les autres n'ont pas vu Sakura aussi sexy… la porte claqua. Je rouvris les yeux et regardais Sakura.

Shaolan: bien dormis?

Sakura: jusqu'à se qu'un idiot me réveille, oui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Shaolan: tu n'as pas oublié que tu es mon objet?

Sakura: comment oublié quelque chose d'aussi horrible?

Shaolan: eh bien, je suis venu te chercher.

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: à partir de maintenant tu vivras avec moi, dans mon appartement.

Sakura: et pourquoi?!

Shaolan: il faut bien que je profite de mon nouveau jouet autant que possible non?

Je l'entendis maugréé quelque chose mais je ne compris pas du tout se qu'elle disait. Je souris, la voir comme ça m'amusait beaucoup.

Shaolan: tu as beaucoup d'affaire?

Sakura: j'ai deux ou trois valises.

Shaolan: j'ai envoyer quelqu'un les chercher. On s'en va maintenant.

Sakura: mais j'ai même pas déjeuné!

Shaolan: je te préparerais un truc à la maison. Je ne travail pas aujourd'hui.

Sakura: j'aurais jamais dû accepter se pari.

Shaolan: et moi je suis heureux que tu es accepté!

Sakura: mouais…

Je l'emmenais dans le parking pour qu'elle puisse monter dans la voiture. Une fois installer je démarrais. Sakura bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Shaolan: fatigué?

Sakura: oui… Surtout quand une certaine personne me réveille en me jetant de l'eau glacial!

Shaolan: j'ai pas pu résister! C'était trop tentant!

Sakura: t'aurais pu faire autre chose!

Shaolan: t'aurais préféré que je t'embrasse?

Sakura: je ne crois pas! J'ai pas envie de mourir!

Shaolan: pourtant tu ne dis plus rien en se moment lorsque je t'embrasse. Et un baiser ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à se que tu m'as fait.

Sakura: je ne t'ai jamais embrassé!

Shaolan: non! T'as fais pire!

Sakura: c'était pour que tu tiennes tête à Kajura!

Je me mis à rire intérieurement.

Shaolan: enfin, de toute façon sa n'a plus une grande importance puisque maintenant je peux te faire faire se que je veux…

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle semblait un peu inquiète du sort que je lui réservais.

**Merci pour tout les commentaires de la dernière fois ! J'étais contente d'en avoir autant ! Je suis contente que sa vous ai plus ! Pour répondre a une question qui revenait souvent : oui je suis un peu sadique. Mais faut bien que je vous laisse sur votre fin pour que vous lisiez la suite ! lol ! Pour le moment j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 35… Donc cette fic durera assez longtemps ! je ne pensais pas allez aussi loin lorsque j'ai commencer. Au début j'avais penser arrêter au moment ou Shaolan et Sakura se rendent compte qu'il sont amoureux et j'aurais fais une fin ou ils se marient et tout ça…mais une idée m'est venu et comme j'ai assez rigoler en pensant à certaine chose que je ferais subir à Shaolan et Sakura j'ai décidé de continuer ! Voilà bisous et merci à tous !!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: une journée…pas si horrible que sa**

****

**Sakura POV:**

La matinée avait été éreintante! Au départ tout c'était bien passé. Shaolan m'avait préparé un super bon petit déjeuner puis mes affaires étaient arrivées. Shaolan remercia la personne qui les avaient apporter. Je les avais ranger dans la même chambre que j'avais eu lorsque je l'aidais à affronté sa timidité. Et là je faisais à manger pendant qu'il étudiait un dossier.

Shaolan: je suis bien content que tu sois là!

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: comme ça je peux étudier mes dossiers plus longtemps.

Il me fit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son dossier. Je dois dire que j'étais assez surprise. Je ne pensais pas que pour lui un "objet" ne consistait qu'à faire la cuisine.

**Et pour le moment il ne me faisait rien de… bizarre. Tant mieux! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et encore moins lui donner des idées!**

Je goutais la sauce et souris: c'était presque près! Heureusement, parce que je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim! Il ne restait plus que les pâtes a attendre pour se mettre à table. J'avais les yeux fixé sur l'eau bouillante remplit de pâtes lorsque je sentis des bras passer autours de ma taille et sur mon épaule. Je sursautais puis me raidis.

Shaolan: j'ai faim…

Sakura: c'est bientôt près.

Shaolan: je ne parlais pas de cette "faim" là…

Voyant ou il voulait en venir, je retirais les pâtes du feu avant de me diriger avec vers l'évier pour les égoutées. Shaolan s'était écarté brusquement en me voyant avec le plat fumant, j'avais réussis à l'éloigné sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte mais je ne pourrais pas le faire éternellement. Je posais le plat de pâte sur la table avec la sauce.

Sakura: c'est prêt!

Shaolan: j'ai vu! C'est bien je vais pouvoir reprendre des forces avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**De quelles "choses sérieuses" il parle? Il n'a pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de… bizarre? Ho mon dieu! S'il vous plaît faites qu'il n'ai pas d'idée trop loufoque!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je voyais bien que Sakura paniquait légèrement. C'est vrai que la phrase que je venais d'employer pouvait être interprété de deux façons totalement différente. Pour moi "les choses sérieuses" étaient mes dossiers mais vu la tête de Sakura je suis sûre qu'elle pense que je vais lui faire quelque chose de sexuel… Je m'amusais beaucoup à la voir toujours sur le qui vive…Et ne faisait rien pour la rassurer sur se point. C'était beaucoup plus amusant.

**Je me demande comment elle réagirait si je lui faisais des choses un peu plus osé qu'avant… Est-ce qu'elle se laisserait faire ou est-ce qu'elle me giflerait avant de partir d'ici en claquant la porte? **

Une fois que nous avons finis de manger, je retournais à mes dossiers. Sakura alla s'allonger sur le canapé en regardant la télévision. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée.

Shaolan: t'es fatigué à ce point?

Sakura: lorsque je fais un concert avec notre rituel après je dors jusqu'à une heure de l'après midi et toi tu m'a réveillée à dix heures! Alors oui, je suis fatigué!

Shaolan: désolé, je ne savais pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision et moi je me mis à lire mes dossiers. Lorsque je relevais la tête dix minutes plus tard je vis que Sakura dormait à poings fermé. Elle était vraiment très belle comme ça. Je me levais et allais dans ma chambre. Je revins dans le salon avec une couverture que je posais délicatement sur elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Je souris, elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille comme ça. Soudain je vis ses sourcils se froncer…

Sakura(murmurant): maman…

Sans que je sache réellement pourquoi la tristesse m'envahit. J'hésitais un peu mais je posais doucement ma main sur sa joue dans une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. Si j'en avais le pouvoir j'aurais enlevé toute la tristesse de son âme. C'était dommage qu'une fille comme elle doive renfermé une telle tristesse. Elle s'agitait un peu plus dans son sommeil.

**Dois-je la réveiller? **

Comme elle s'agitait un peu plus je commençais à la secouer légèrement. Puis je le fis plus fort voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

Shaolan: Sakura!!

Au son de ma voix elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle semblait un peu perdu, ses yeux étaient humides: elle avait sûrement envie de pleuré. Incapable de résister je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressais les cheveux d'une manière appaisante. Bientôt je sentis ma chemise devenir humide…

**Sakura POV: **

**Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dû refaire se rêve? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fais! Et Shaolan, qu'est-ce qu'il doit être en train de penser de moi? Il doit se dire que je ne suis qu'une idiote à pleuré contre son torse…mais sa me fait du bien. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence. En plus, il me caresse les cheveux exactement comme maman…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura releva doucement la tête, mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis ses larmes déformer les traits de son visage.

Sakura: désolée de pleurer comme ça contre toi… Je ne le ferais plus.

Sa voix était nouée, elle avait dû mal à parler…Je la serrais plus fort contre moi.

Shaolan: tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux contre moi, au contraire, j'ai l'impression de t'être utile. Et si sa peut empêcher que tes yeux soient remplit d'une telle

tristesse alors je serais heureux que tu pleures contre moi.

Je l'entendis renifler puis se caler contre moi, comme une copine se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Sakura: maman est morte lorsque j'étais au collège… Papa aussi.

Je ne disais rien, dans ses moments là le mieux que l'on puisse faire s'est d'écouter.

Sakura: je sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire sa mais… J'aimais plus ma mère que mon père. Mon père était archéologue alors il partait souvent, je ne le voyais pas

beaucoup mais il était très gentil avec tout le monde surtout avec maman et moi. Sans ma mère j'aurais été totalement seule. Elle est devenue la personne la plus

importante pour moi. Je tiens beaucoup de ma mère, elle avait les mêmes yeux que moi et elle avait le même sourire… Un jour, papa était là et j'avais rendez-vous avec une de mes amies. Papa m'avait accompagné jusqu'à chez elle avec maman. J'étais sortis de la voiture et je leur faisais signe. C'est peut être pour ça que papa n'a pas fait attention… En tout cas, ils étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres lorsqu'ils ont été percuté par une autre voiture sur un pont… Ils sont passé par dessus…

On les a retrouvé dans l'eau…maman était morte sur le coup mais papa était dans le coma. Il est mort deux mois plus tard.

Elle pleura plus abondamment.

Sakura: tu vois, je me dis qu'au moins ils sont morts ensemble. Comme ça ils ne sont pas seuls là-haut et qu'ils resteront ensemble pour toujours. Parce que papa et maman s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup… C'est de ma faute cet accident, si je n'avais pas eu se rendez-vous…

Shaolan (la coupant): arrête de dire n'importe quoi… Se n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de cette voiture. Pas la tienne.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Je soupirais.

Sakura: Shaolan?

Shaolan: hum?

Sakura: merci de m'avoir écouté… Je me sens mieux.

Elle me fit un sourire timide mais sincère. Je lui souris à mon tour. Je la rallongeais sur le canapé et grimpais sur elle.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Shaolan: je vais essayé de te faire oublié ton chagrin…

Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais. Elle était crispée… Mais j'arrangeais ça en lui caressant doucement les hanches à travers son tee-shirt. Lorsque je sentis qu'elle se décontractait je la regardais.

Shaolan: ça va mieux?

Sakura se mit à sourire.

Sakura: pour dire la vérité, sa m'a fait plus de bien lorsque tu m'as écouté.

Shaolan: hum… t'es bien une fille!

Elle rit et me poussa avant de se relever.

Sakura: merci.

**Voilà une chapitre assez triste... Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus gaie! merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29: préparation pour une soirée gala

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura était partit dans sa chambre, j'hésitais un peu maintenant. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais continué à l'embrasser ou à faire d'autre chose dans se genre… Je soupirais. Le téléphone sonna, je me levais et allais décrocher.

Shaolan: Shaolan Li à l'appareil.

??: bonjour monsieur Li, nous voulons juste vous inviter à la soirée de gala de l'entreprise Yakamada qui aura lieu demain.

Shaolan: et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je suis au courant seulement maintenant?

??: nous vous avons envoyé une invitation à laquelle vous n'avez jamais répondu il y a deux semaines, nous voulions savoir si vous l'avez reçu ou non…

Shaolan: eh bien votre courrier à dû se perdre. Mais j'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. Quand aura lieu ce gala?

??: demain à vingt heure, nous vous ferrons parvenir par coursier demain à la première heure. Au revoir monsieur Li.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Sakura. J'entrais sans frapper et remarquais qu'elle était en culotte et soutiens-gorge noir…

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ESPECE DE PERVERS SORS IMMEDIATEMENT!!!!

Shaolan: pardon!

Je refermais brusquement la porte et m'adossais contre…

**Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour la revoir dans cette tenue… Et contre moi, comme la dernière fois. Sentir son corps contre le mien, ses seins contre mon buste, son intimité contre ma virilité…**

Je soupirais et essayais de me calmer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que se soit… Je frappais à la porte.

Shaolan: tu as finis? Je peux entrer?

Sakura: encore un peu…compte jusqu'à cent!

Je souris, elle avait de drôle de méthode pour me faire attendre. Quand je pense qu'en se moment elle doit être en soutien-gorge avec un jean… ou une jupe!

Shaolan: c'est bon j'ai compté jusqu'à cent!

J'ouvris la porte et remarquais que Sakura était debout devant son armoire. Elle était habillé d'une jupe noir et d'un haut blanc.

Shaolan: désolé pour tout à l'heure.

J'avais fais exprès de prendre un ton qui se voulait inintéressé, comme si je m'en fichais royalement de l'avoir vu en sous-vêtement. Je remarquais qu'elle rougit.

Sakura: c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**Sakura POV:**

**Il change souvent! Au lycée il réagissait à peu près pareil sauf qu'il aurait hurler partout qu'il m'avait vu en petite tenue pour me gênée, il y a deux semaines il aurait rougit et maintenant il s'en fiche totalement! Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant d'être troublé!**

Shaolan: on vient de m'appelé pour m'inviter à un gala.

Sakura: c'est bien! C'est quelle entreprise?

Shaolan: Yakamada.

Sakura: c'est génial! C'est une entreprise très importante! Ils veulent peut être te proposer un contrat… En tout cas tu pourras étudier leur dirigeants se qui est très

positif. Mais… Pourquoi tu m'en pales? Je ne suis pas concernée.

Shaolan: eh bien si figure-toi! Parce que j'ai décidé de t'y emmener avec moi. Tu seras ma cavalière.

Sakura: c'est quand? Parce que si j'ai une soirée de prévue…

Shaolan: tu l'annuleras… Tu es mon objet. Tu fais se que je te dis de faire.

**Il ne manque pas d'air celui-là!!!**

Sakura: c'est quand?

Shaolan: demain.

Sakura: …

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura semblait sous le choc.

Sakura: QUOI???!!!! Mais je ne pourrais jamais me trouvé une tenue d'ici demain! J'ai beau être une star je ne me trimbale pas avec des tenues de gala dans mes bagages!!

Shaolan: je sais, c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi pour te trouver une tenue adéquat.

Elle semblait étonnée, elle devait s'attendre à un truc louche…

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: qu'est-ce que sa cache?

Shaolan: rien… Mais si tu insistes je veux bien être avec toi pendant que tu changes de vêtements.

Sakura: ne rêve pas!

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais dehors. Nous sommes allez dans ma voiture et je l'emmenais directement dans la grande rue remplit de magasins plus chic les uns que les autres. J'entrais dans le premier magasins pour femmes que je trouvais suivis de près par Sakura. Elle regardait certains modèle que je trouvais très banale. De mon côté, je regardais des robes assez sexy… Mais un peu trop pour une soirée gala. Il ne fallait pas que Sakura paraissent dépravée alors qu'elle ne l'est pas du tout. Lorsque je tournais la tête je vis qu'elle était à côté de moi.

Sakura: je trouve les modèles vraiment banales…

Shaolan: moi aussi… Allez on passe au suivant!

Nous sommes ressortis de la boutique et rentrèrent dans une autre plus design. Mais les robes étaient vraiment horrible. Il y en avait une avec plein de fanfreluche on aurait dit une robe faites spécialement pour les poules! Sakura et moi avons bien rit lorsque nous l'avons vu. Nous sommes ressortit du magasin et entrais dans le suivant. L'atmosphère me plaisait beaucoup, elle était sereine et gaie à la fois. Une vendeuse vint directement nous voir.

??: bonjour…

Sakura: Tomoyo!!?

Tomoyo: comment sa se fait que vous soyez ici?

Shaolan: j'ai une soirée de gala demain, et j'ai invité Sakura alors il lui faut une robe.

Tomoyo: MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!! Vous voulez quoi??? J'ai plein de truc à te faire essayé!!

Sakura: du calme Tomoyo… Je voudrais une robe assez pale et pas trop excentrique…

Tomoyo: okay, va en cabine, je t'apporte deux ou trois robes.

Sakura et moi nous sommes dirigés vers les cabines et attendirent Tomoyo. Celle-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une vingtaine de robe dans les bras.

Sakura: et c'est ça que tu appelles deux ou trois?

Tomoyo: il faut bien que j'en profite! Ce n'est pas souvent que je te vois dans ma boutique!

Tomoyo lui donna une robe et ferma le rideau. Sakura ouvrit le rideau deux minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des fleurs brodées au bas… Elle

était très belle mais pas assez bien mise en valeur.

Sakura: j'aime bien celle-là.

Tomoyo: c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais elle ne met pas tes yeux magnifiques en valeur. Essayes-en une autre.

Sakura disparu derrière le rideau et ressortit avec une robe d'une blancheur immaculé qui était dégradé en arrière.

Tomoyo: non ça va pas!

Sakura repartit derrière le rideau. Je m'approchais de Tomoyo et lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Shaolan: dis… tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus…sexy?

Tomoyo: bien sûr que si!

Elle disparu dans les rayons pendant que Sakura ressortait. Elle portait une robe bleu pastel à manche longue. Je ne pus retenir une grimace.

Sakura: moi non plus j'aime pas.

Tomoyo revint et fit une grimace elle aussi.

Tomoyo: donne moi les autres robes et essaye celles-ci.

Sakura donna toutes les robes et enfila une autre. Elle poussa un petit cri étonnée, j'attendais le résultat avec impatience… Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui

arrivait juste au-dessous des fesses avec un décolleté très plongeant.

Shaolan: heu Tomoyo… c'est un peu trop là…

Tomoyo: j'ai compris…

Elle repartit en rayon tandis que Sakura attendait patiemment. Je m'approchais d'elle et me penchais vers son épaule. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrassé

mais je me contint.

Shaolan: c'est vrai très court… J'aimerais bien que tu mettes des vêtements aussi courts à la maison…

Tomoyo: voilà!!

Je me reculais de Sakura pendant que celle-ci prenait les deux robes que Tomoyo lui tendait.

Tomoyo: c'est le même modèle mais pas la même couleur.

Sakura passa une robe. Elle ressortit, le modèle était admirable! Il s'agissait d'une robe blanche avec un bustier épaule dénudée, le bas de la robe descendait

jusqu'au pieds.

Tomoyo: je pense que l'autre couleur t'ira mieux.

Sakura mit l'autre modèle. Lorsqu'elle sortit j'eu le souffle coupé. Elle portait la même robe mais en noir, se qui faisait ressortir ses yeux à la perfection.

Tomoyo: c'est beaucoup mieux. Tu peux avancé et tourner? Sans les mains dans ton dos.

Sakura: je suis obligé. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un bustier toute seule.

Tomoyo se mit à rire et alla accroché le bustier de Sakura. Une fois fait elle tourna autour. Sakura tourna sur elle-même. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais sa robe était

fendu jusqu'à mis-cuisse…

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que t'en penses Shaolan?

Shaolan: elle est parfaite…

Je faisais aussi bien mention de Sakura que de la robe. Pendant que Sakura était en cabine pour se rhabiller je passais en caisse. Puis j'attendis, Sakura mettait

beaucoup de temps!

Shaolan: pourquoi tu es aussi longue?

Sakura: je n'arrive pas à enlever mon corset!

Tomoyo: attend je viens t'aider!

À elles deux elles réussirent à le retirer rapidement. Tomoyo plia la robe et la mit dans un sac avant de me la donner.

Sakura: merci Tomoyo et au revoir!!

J'avais hâte de voir Sakura avec cette robe, maquiller et tout le reste. Elle allait éclipser la beauté de toute les autres femmes de la soirée. Un sourire s'encra sur mon

visage: elle ne serait qu'à moi, moi-seul pourrais profiter de son corps si j'en ai envie.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30: la soirée

**Shaolan POV :**

Sakura était dans sa chambre pour revêtir sa robe. J'avais hâte de la voir coiffée et maquillée… Pour ma part, je venais juste de passer mon smoking noir. Je ne pris pas la peine d'arranger mes cheveux. J'ajustais ma cravate et sortais de la salle de bain. J'allais dans le salon pour attendre Sakura. Les minutes passaient et elle ne venait toujours pas. Je soupirais.

Shaolan : Sakura ! Dépêche toi ! On va être en retard !

Sakura : je suis là…

Je la regardais. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient reliés en un chignon d'ou quelques mèches s'échappaient délicatement pour reposer sur sa nuque fragile. On pouvait apercevoir à cause de la fente une jarretière, qui la rendait sexy. Elle me vit regarder dans sa direction. 

Sakura : je vais l'enlever.

Elle se retourna, prête à partir vers sa chambre lorsque je lui attrapais le bras. Elle me regarda.

Shaolan (sérieux): ne l'enlève pas...(souriant) J'aime bien cette petite note sexy !

Sakura : se n'est pas pour ça que je la met !

Shaolan : ha bon ?

Sakura : je l'ai promis à Tomoyo…

Flash-back 

Tomoyo : je suis sûre que tu ne pourrais pas mettre une jarretière de peur qu'on te saute dessus.

Sakura : eh bien tu as tout faux ! Je la mettrais toute la soirée… sauf si Shaolan fait une tête bizarre.

Fin du Flash-back 

Sakura : et tu viens de faire une tête bizarre !

Shaolan : mais je t'interdis de l'enlever.

Sakura : tu crois quoi ? Je fais se que je veux !

Je m'approchais d'elle et la bloquais contre la porte.

Shaolan : plus maintenant parce que tu es devenu mon objet.

Je posais un baiser sur sa joue et la regardais. Elle soupira puis elle prit sa veste avant de sortir. Je souris… la prochaine fois je m'approcherais un peu plus de ses lèvres… Je fermais la porte à clé et me dirigeait vers la voiture. Sakura était déjà installée confortablement dans le siège. Je me mis à la place du conducteur, et nous conduisait à la fête.

**Sakura POV :**

**Non mais pour qui il se prend !? « Tu es devenu mon objet » ! Je le sais se n'est pas la peine de le dire tout le temps ! C'est déjà assez humiliant ! En plus je ne pourrais jamais avoir de petit copain maintenant ! Enfin, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir un copain mais bon…**

Shaolan s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment et sortis de la voiture, j'allais faire de même lorsque ma portière s'ouvrit. Shaolan me tendit la main.

Shaolan : si madame veut bien se donner la peine.

Je lui souris puis pris sa main. Je devais faire attention avec ma robe lorsque je me levais sinon sa pouvait vite devenir vulgaire… Nous sommes entrés main dans la main dans la battisse. Un homme vint prendre nos manteaux puis nous avons continuer notre chemin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des adultes de tout âge mais nous étions les plus jeunes. Les personnes se tournèrent vers nous. Je lâchais brusquement la main de Shaolan : si ses personnes croyaient qu'on était ensemble sa ferait une rumeur et les rumeurs sa va vite ! Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'avança vers nous. Il serra la main de Shaolan et s'inclina devant moi. Je lui souris.

Homme : bonjour je m'appel Sakako Miazaki.

Shaolan : je suis… 

Sakako : se n'est pas la peine de vous présentez, tout le monde vous connais votre réputation vous précède. Et nous connaissons également votre compagne. Je dois dire que ma fille apprécie beaucoup votre musique.

Je lui souris.

Sakura : j'en suis ravi alors.

Sakako : je ne pensais pas que le célèbre Shaolan Li se serait attaché à se point à vous. Votre relation doit être très sérieuse.

Sakura : pas vraiment. Vous savez on ne s'aime pas et on ne fait rien de plus que vivre dans le même appartement.

Shaolan se tourna vers moi surpris. Sakako aussi semblait étonné. Mais son regard changea bien vite. Shaolan me prit par la taille.

Shaolan : elle a un sens de l'humour assez spéciale. Nous sommes ensemble dans une relation très sérieuse. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers moi, son regard signifiait clairement que la négation était impossible sauf si je voulais mourir. Je me tournais vers Sakako en souriant.

Sakura : il a du mal à se faire à mon humour ! Mais je pense que vous aviez saisi la plaisanterie.

Sakako : bien sûr ! Bon je vais aller rejoindre ma femme sinon elle risque de se faire des idées ! Au revoir !

Sakura : au revoir !

Je le regardais s'éloigner en souriant lorsque je me sentis traîner à l'écart. Shaolan me plaqua contre le mur. Il semblait mécontent…

**Shaolan POV :**

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose comme ça !? En plus c'est faux ! J'ai des sentiments pour elle.**

Je la menais dans un endroit ou personne ne pouvait nous voir et nous entendre et la plaquait contre le mur avant de déposé un léger baiser dans son cou.

Shaolan : pourquoi ?

Sakura : pourquoi quoi ?

Shaolan : pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis ça ? Tu veux te faire draguer pendant toute la soirée ?

Sakura : non, il n'y a pas de garçon intéressant.

Shaolan : et s'il y avait eu des garçons intéressant ?

Sakura : je ne sais pas… Je t'aurais peut être laissé de côté… Mais tu m'aurais vite remplacer je suppose vu la manière dont les autres femmes te regardaient.

J'étais étonné. Elle semblait jalouse. Je souris et m'approchais d'elle. Je me penchais à son oreille.

Shaolan : jalouse ?

Sakura : pour être jalouse il faudrait déjà que je t'aime et se n'est pas le cas.

Elle avait répondu trop vite pour que se soit sincère : une réponse passe partout. Et se n'était pas le genre de Sakura d'utiliser des phrases passe-partout. Je me collais contre elle.

Sakura : Shaolan, arrête…s'il te plaît.

Je relevais la tête, lui posais un baiser sur le front et lui pris la main avant de retourner dans la salle. Ils avaient enfin mit de la musique. Pas top puisque c'était du classique mais au moins on pouvait danser. J'allais sur la piste avec Sakura et la collais contre moi avant de commencer à danser. D'autre couples nous rejoignirent mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Sakura avait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et moi je sentais avec délice ses cheveux parfumés. Une sphère nous séparait des autres. J'aurais pu rester avec elle dans mes bras une éternité sans qu'elle ne me paraisse longue. C'était toujours dans ses moments là que je prenais conscience de mes sentiments. Sakura était la première avec qui je souhaitais que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser mais si je le faisais tout serait rompu : le charme de se moment, Sakura s'éloignerait… Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter. Sakura se laissait porter par la musique tout comme moi.

Sakura ne m'abandonne pas… 

La fin de la chanson arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût mais Sakura ne se détacha pas. Nous avons enchaînés directement avec la chanson suivante. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas détaché pour partir. Plusieurs heures plus tard nous sommes rentrés. Il se faisait tard et demain je travaillais. Pendant le trajet aucun de nous deux parlais et lorsque je me garais devant chez moi je compris pourquoi Sakura n'avait pas dit un seul mot : elle s'était endormit. Je la pris dans mes bras en faisant attention a ne pas la réveiller puis je la posais doucement sur son lit. Je pouvais voir ses jambes dénudées à cause de la fente. Je lui retirais ses chaussures puis je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je regardais son visage endormit. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres irrésistible et lui déposais un léger baiser sans aucune arrière pensées. Je lui caressais la joue puis je me levais pour partir. Je la regardais une dernière fois et posais mes yeux sur la jarretière. Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de lui prendre… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je fermais la porte et allais me coucher.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : une rencontre qui ne plait pas a tout le monde

**Shaolan POV :**

Je me réveillais doucement en sentant une douce odeur de crêpes. Je me levais sans prendre la peine de m'habiller, j'étais en caleçon. Je m'avançais comme un zombie dans la cuisine. La vision qui s'offrit à moi me réveilla complètement. Sakura était devant les fourneaux en débardeur et short noir. Chaque courbes de son corps étaient mise en valeur ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Sakura : bonjour !

Je remarquais que ses yeux s'attardais sur mon torse et un léger voile rosé apparu sur ses joues.

Shaolan : bonjour… Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Sakura : depuis une demi-heure. J'en ai profité pour faire des crêpes. Tu aimes ça au moins ? 

Shaolan : j'adore !

Sakura me sourit puis mit une assiette remplit de crêpes devant moi. Ensuite elle s'assit en face de moi et commença à manger. 

Sakura : c'est toi qui m'a mise coucher ?

Shaolan : oui, tu t 'étais endormis dans la voiture alors j'allais pas te réveiller.

Sakura : merci beaucoup. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi…

Shaolan : moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Sakura : bon qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Vu que tu ne travailles pas on va en profiter un peu !

Shaolan : mais je travaille !

Sakura : ha bon ? Vu l'heure je pensais que tu ne travaillais pas.

Je regardais l'heure indiquer au four.

Shaolan : JE SUIS EN RETARD !!!!!!!!

Je me levais et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain avec une crêpe à la bouche.

**Sakura POV :**

Shaolan : JE SUIS EN RETARD !!!!!!!!

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain avec une crêpe à la bouche. J'étais étonnée, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Je n'y tins plus et explosais de rire. Il avait eu une tête tellement marrante ! Il réapparu dans la cuisine et me regarda. 

Shaolan : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était excellent !

Il s'approcha de moi, les joues rosissantes tandis que je continuais à rire . Il me donna un léger coup sur la tête.

Shaolan : ne te fiche pas de moi.

Sakura : ha ! Je n'ai pas préparé de bento !

Shaolan : c'est pas grave, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de manger. Bon j'y vais ! à se soir !

Il sortit en courant me laissant seule. J'haussais les épaules et fini de manger. Ensuite j'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain avec plein de mousse. J'adore prendre des bains pleins de bulles !

**Shaolan POV :**

**J'en ai marre ! Sa fait déjà cinq heures que je travaille non-stop ! Et il me reste tout l'après-midi. En plus je commence sérieusement à avoir faim ! Mais je ne peux pas aller manger sinon mon travail aura du retard ! J'aurais prendre plus d'une crêpe se matin ! En plus elle était super bonne ! Sakura cuisine très bien !**

Je soupirais puis me remis à mon dossier. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas me faisant sursauté. Je regardais qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure. 

Secrétaire : excusez-moi monsieur Li ! J'ai bien dis à cette personne que vous ne vouliez voir personne mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.

Shaolan : se n'est pas grave. Laissez-nous je vous pris.

Ma secrétaire sortit en s'inclinant.

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sakura ?

Sakura : je t'es préparé un bento ! Il faut que tu manges ! Tout le monde sait qu'un homme qui a l'estomac vide est un incapable !

Elle s'approcha de mon bureau et retira tout les papiers qu'elle mit sur une chaise. Elle s'assit sur le bureau en me tendant le bento. Elle était mignonne habillé comme ça. Elle portait une jupe courte comme celle des uniformes avec une chemise blanche. Par dessus, en guise de veste elle portait un pull écru.

Shaolan : on dirait une étudiante.

Sakura : je sais ! C'est Mat qui me l'a acheter… en même temps il m'a dit « si tu dois me faire un strip tease se sera avec cette tenue ! J'adore les écolière ! »

J'éclatais de rire puis je redevins sérieux.

Shaolan : tu lui as fait ?

Sakura : non ! par contre il m'en a fait un en uniforme de pompier ! J'adore les pompiers !

Je me calais au fond de mon siège et déballais le bento. Il y avait plein de chose qui semblait aussi bonne les une que les autres !

Sakura : je peux ouvrir le jus de fruit ? J'adore le bruit que sa fait lorsque sa s'ouvre.

Shaolan : vas-y.

Elle prit la brique de jus de fruit, elle appuya dessus de sorte que la boite se gonfla puis elle le claqua entre ses deux mains. Le jus de fruit coula partout, sur ses jambes, sur son visage. Mais ses vêtements étaient épargnés. Elle s'assuya rapidement le visage puis elle me regarda. 

Sakura : je suis vraiment désolée ! D'habitude sa s'ouvre sans giclé !… HO !!! Tes papiers !

Elle regarda derrière elle, le jus de fruit n'avait touché aucun papier.

Sakura : désolée Shaolan ! Je vais aller te prendre autre chose !

Elle allait se lever mais je me levais avant elle et l'empêchais de se lever.

**Normal POV :**

Sakura : Shaolan ?

Shaolan s'agenouilla et prit les jambes de Sakura. Il commença à lécher doucement le jus qui s'écoulait lentement sur les cuisses de Sakura. Celle-ci rougit fortement mais ne dit rien, après tout, elle était son objet. Shaolan continua ainsi sa douce torture jusqu'à se qu'il relève la tête, les yeux provocateurs.

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Sakura rougit de plus belle et gifla Shaolan. Elle se leva rapidement.

Sakura : idiot !

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant Shaolan avec un sourire.

Shaolan (pense) : je dirais que tu apprécies…

**Sakura POV :**

**Non mais pour qui il se prend !? Ce n'est pas le genre de question que l'on pose ! Et surtout pas avec cette expression dans les yeux ! Il m'énerve !**

Je descendis au parking pour lui prendre une autre boisson. J'avais introduit l'argent dans la machine et appuyé sur le bouton lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et balançais mon pied pour le mettre en plein visage de la personne qui voulait m'agresser mais celui-ci retint mon pied.

Homme : doucement mademoiselle. Je ne veux pas vous agresser. Je m'appel Yuuhi Mikage. Est-ce que vous sauriez ou se trouve le bureau de Shaolan Li ? 

Sakura : oui je sais… pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas demandé à une secrétaire ?

Yuuhi : j'y ai pas pensé.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Je lui souris. 

Sakura : est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher la jambe s'il vous plaît ?

Yuuhi : ho désolé !

Il relâcha ma jambe. Je pris la boisson et me tournais vers lui.

Sakura : je vais dans son bureau, vous pouvez me suivre si vous voulez.

Yuuhi : bien. Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que…

Sakura : oui ?

Yuuhi : est-ce que je peux vous demander votre nom ?

Sakura : bien sûr ! Je suis Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto !

Yuuhi : fleur de cerisier… Je dois dire que vous avez la même beauté que ces fleurs.

Je rougis doucement. Yuuhi était vraiment un garçon gentil. En plus il était mignon ! Il avait les cheveux chatains clair presque blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il semblait musclé et même s'il avait l'air gaffeur sa lui donnait un côté maladroit très appréciable. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit. Son sourire est très beau aussi ! Et il avait presque mon âge il devait avoir vingt-quatre ans. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Shaolan j'entrais sans frappé. Shaolan se tourna vers moi avec un sourire qu'il perdit rapidement.

Sakura : je t'ai amené ta boisson et Yuuhi Mikage !

Shaolan : je vois ça…

Je lui lançais la boisson qu'il attrapa très bien et d'une seule main. Il continuait de fixer Yuuhi.

Sakura : vous ne vous appréciez pas tout les deux ?

Yuuhi : au contraire, nous sommes amis depuis l'année dernière. Shaolan est toujours un peu bizarre quand il voit des amis qui n'ont pas été souvent présent…

Sakura : ha d'accord ! Sa doit être de la timidité ! Bon je vous laisse entre ami ! Au

revoir Mikage-san !

Yuuhi : appel moi Yuuhi…

Sakura : alors appelle moi Sakura !

Yuuhi : d'accord ! En tout cas je me souviendrais de notre première rencontre !

Je rougis légèrement et souris. Yuuhi s'agenouilla et me fit un baise-main. Je rougis de plus belle.

Yuuhi : je ne suis pas près d'oublier notre magnifique rencontre…Sakura.

Sakura : au revoir !

**Shaolan POV :**

**Elle rougit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?! Qu'est-ce que cet abruti a encore fait !?**

Sakura sortit et Yuuhi se tourna enfin vers moi. Il avait abandonner son air aimable pour prendre la tête qui le montre tel qu'il est : froid, distant et pas très recommandable.

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Yuuhi : j'ai entendu dire que grâce à une nouvelle fille tu avais compris plusieurs choses au niveau des affaires… Et puis tout le monde croit que tu es amoureux de cette fille.

Shaolan : et c'est juste pour ça ?

Yuuhi : je voulais constater par moi-même. C'est Sakura cette fille n'est-ce pas ?

Shaolan : peut être. 

Yuuhi : j'en suis sûr, il n'y a qu'une personne importante pour toi que tu laisserais entrer sans frapper.

Je ne répondis pas. Il sourit.

Yuuhi : je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… à prendre le cœur de cette chère Sakura.

Je m'approchais de lui.

Shaolan : tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir !

Yuuhi : mais voyons se n'est pas mon style… Je la mettrais dans mon lit, je la souillerais et ensuite je la laisserais.

Je le pris par le col et la plaquais contre le mur.

Shaolan : si tu fais ça je te jure que je te le ferais regretter !

Yuuhi se mit à rire et me repoussa.

Yuuhi : j'aurais aimé continué cette discussion mais on m'attend. Allez à plus tard !

Je le regardais partir et mis un coup de pied rageur dans le mur. Je ne le laisserais jamais prendre Sakura !

**Voilà j'ai rattrapé le retard que j'avais sur se site ! désolée de ne pas publier tout dans les temps… si jamais vous voulez voir les histoires que j'ai écrite allez sur Voilà merci de m'avoir lu ! et merci au personne qui m'ont laissé de comms ! j'étais très contente ! j'en ai pas beaucoup sur se site !lol ! ha ! tant que j'y pense ! j'ai fini cette histoire, en tout il y a 41 chapitres, c'est la plus longue !**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : mauvaise humeur et tout s'arrange

**Sakura POV :**

J'étais rentré à l'appartement. J'avais tout de même été voir les garçons. Je ne les voyais plus trop…à cause de se pari. Nous avons fait de la musique et puis nous avons parler. Je racontais ma rencontre avec Yuuhi, les garçons semblaient heureux que je vois quelqu'un qui me plaît même si Mat avait moins réagit que les autres… J'étais allongée sur mon lit. J'étais toute seule, je n'aime pas ça. J'ai hâte que Shaolan rentre ! Je me relevais et tendis l'oreille. Je souris et me levais. J'avais entendu le bruit de la serrure, Shaolan devait être rentré. J'allais dans le hall.

Sakura : coucou !

Mon sourire s'estompa vite : il avait l'air très énervé.

Sakura : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha.

Shaolan : raconte moi comment s'est produite ta rencontre avec Yuuhi.

Il était vraiment en colère.

Sakura : eh ben, j'étais parti dans le parking pour te prendre un soda ou un truc de se genre pour remplacer celui que j'avais explosé lorsque j'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. Alors j'ai essayé de donner un coup de pied dans la tête de la personne qui m'avait toucher mais j'ai pas réussis parce que Yuuhi m'a attrapé la jambe… Il a dû voir toute ma culotte…Ho se n'est pas grave ! Elle est pas moche !

Je le regardais en souriant. Vu sa tête je crois que j'aurais garder mes dernières pensées pour moi… Il s'approcha de moi, il me plaqua contre le mur et leva mon pull me bloquant les bras dedans. Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge.

Sakura : Shaolan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Shaolan : je croyais que ça t'étais égale qu'on voit tes sous-vêtements.

Il commença à embrasser ma poitrine. Mon cœur cognait fort contre ma cage thoracique. Il releva la tête et m'embrassa. Il était tellement violent ! Même à l'époque du lycée il n'embrassait pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas de se Shaolan ! Je veux le Shaolan de la soirée d'hier, le Shaolan doux et prévenant mais pourtant passionné ! Je ne veux pas de se Shaolan violent qui m'effraie ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! Malgré moi je commençais à pleurer silencieusement. Shaolan se sépara rapidement et me regarda dans les yeux, étonné. Il enleva sa main qui retenait mon pull et mes bras par la même occasion, prisonnier. Il se mit dos à moi.

Shaolan : désolé… j'ai été trop loin. Excuse moi.

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre tandis que je restais là contre le mur. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. C'était la première fois que sa m'arrivait. Je me laissais glisser sur le long du mur pour atterrir sur le sol. J'encerclais mes genoux de mes bras commençais à pleurer. Je me sentirais mieux après. Shaolan est vraiment le seul qui puisse me faire réagir de cette façon… Je me relevais et allais dans ma chambre. J'enfilais une nuisette crème et m'allongeais sur mon lit.

Sakura : c'est dans ses cas là que j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec plein de mousse.

**Shaolan POV :**

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça !?! Et Sakura ! Ces yeux remplient de tristesse ! à cause de moi !! Je suis stupide !! Tout ça parce Yuuhi m'a fait une menace !! Mais c'est en faisant se genre de chose que je vais la pousser dans ses bras !! Idiot !! Idiot !! Je l'entendais pleurer dans le couloir… Ses yeux tristes et remplit de peur… Je l'avais effrayé par mon comportement.**

Je l'entendis partir dans sa chambre. J'attendis que la porte soit fermer pour aller dans le couloir. Je passais devant sa porte lorsque je l'entendis parler.

Sakura : c'est dans ses cas là que j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec plein de mousse.

Je souris doucement. Elle avait de drôle de remède… Il fallait que je me fasse pardonner. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir la peur et la tristesse dans ses yeux.

**Sakura POV :**

J'étais toujours allongé dans mon lit, comme une larve. Soudain j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me redresser la porte était grande ouverte. Shaolan était en serviette de bain… Malgré que soit un peu effrayé je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder son torse magnifique. Il me prit par la taille et me balança sur son épaule.

Sakura : Shaolan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Repose-moi !!

Shaolan : pas de problème.

Il me lâcha mais nous étions dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé.

Sakura : rends-moi la clé !

Shaolan se tourna vers moi et s'approcha. Je reculais mais je butais contre le mur. Il mit ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête.

Shaolan : il me semble que la personne qui doit obéir c'est toi et non moi… petit objet.

Je soupirais. Il posa la clé sur la vasque et s'approcha de la baignoire. Il enleva sa serviette. Je me retournais brusquement pour ne pas voir plus que se que j'avais déjà vu.

Sakura : franchement ! T'aurais pas pu attendre que je sois retourner pour te déshabiller ?! La pudeur tu connais ?!

Shaolan : tu n'es pas la seule femme qui m'ai vu nu. Même si j'ai changé entre-temps. Alors tu viens ? J'ai besoin que tu me frottes le dos.

Il croit vraiment que je vais me mettre nue et allez dans le bain avec lui ?! Il est pas bien ! Je m'attachais les cheveux et me penchais vers son dos. Le bain était remplit à rebord de mousse ! Je mouillais mes mains et m'inclinais pour prendre le savon lorsque je sentis deux mains s'agrippé à ma taille et m'entraîner dans l'eau ! J'étais trempé : ma tête était allé sous l'eau et je me retrouvais dans le bain ! Ma nuisette me collait.

Sakura : Shaolan !!

Je lui donnais un léger coup sur la tête. Et il éclata de rire.

Shaolan : si tu avais vu ta tête ! c'était excellent !

Je le regardais et mis dos à lui comme si je boudais. Je le sentis qui s'approchais de moi. Ses mains m'attrapèrent la taille et m'enlacèrent. Son corps nu et désirable était contre le mien.

Shaolan : pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. Yuuhi m'a beaucoup énervé et s'est retombé sur toi. Je suis désolé.

Sakura : je croyais que c'était ton ami.

Shaolan : tu es trop naïve Sakura… On ne peut pas se voir. Je lui prend toutes ses affaires parce que je suis devenu plus compétant que lui.

Sakura : je ne savais pas… Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener dans ton bureau.

Shaolan : c'est pas grave.

Son cou plongea dans le mien. Je sentais ses cheveux mouillés me chatouiller les joues. Il était redevenu Shaolan. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui.

**Shaolan POV** :

Je vis Sakura me regarder le rose au joues.

Sakura : je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Shaolan : bien sûr.

Sakura : est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser normalement ? Je ne veux pas rester

avec le baiser de tout à l'heure.

J'étais assez surpris mais je ne me fis pas prier. Je pris son menton et guidais son visage vers mes lèvres. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Le baiser était doux. Je léchais le bas des lèvres de Sakura qui entrouvrit la bouche. J'approfondis le baiser et elle se retourna complètement pour nouer ses bras autours de mon cou. Soudain elle se détacha et me coula. Lorsque je réapparu à la surface elle était morte de rire.

Sakura : désolée ! C'était trop tentant !

Je lui souris et lui lançais de l'eau à la figure. Elle m'en relança et se releva. Sa nuisette lui collait à la peau rendant son corps très attractif. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne sorte et la mis sous moi. Je sentais chacun de ses membres… Ses seins galbés contre mon torse, son ventre plat contre le mien, ses jambes entrelacées au miennes et son bas ventre sous mon sexe.

Shaolan : tu es folle… 

Sakura : pourquoi ?

Shaolan : tu sais que l'eau rend un corps érotique ?

Sakura : oui je l'ai remarqué depuis le jour ou je t'ai vu avec de l'eau partout sur ton torse…

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et je souris. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle avait été attiré physique et peut être même sexuellement par moi. Je lui enlevais sa main et la tint fermement dans la mienne. Je la dévisageais pendant un moment avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Je me redressais dans la baignoire et lui permit de faire autant.

Sakura : merci !

Shaolan : ne me remercie pas…

Je la bloquais contre moi et lui enlevais sa nuisette.

Sakura : Shaolan !!!! Non pas ça !!!! Rends-la moi !!! Toi tu es caché par la mousse alors sa va mais moi je ne suis pas dans le même cas !!

Shaolan : c'est pas grave, sa me dérange pas.

Elle cachait sa poitrine et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau pour que je ne vois rien. Elle était tellement mignonne en agissant ainsi ! Je m'approchais un peu et elle recula mais elle se trouva bientôt à la fin de la baignoire et refusait de se lever pour ne pas m'offrir une des plus jolie vue qui existe. Je lui souris et me collais contre elle. Elle rougit très fortement. Ses mains posées sur mon torse pour ne pas que je m'avance plus. Je lui déposais de léger baiser dans le cou. 

Sakura : Shaolan…

Je ne répondais pas et continuais mon œuvre.

Sakura : tu peux me dire pourquoi tout les hommes sont attirés par des femmes dans une baignoire ?

Shaolan : je ne suis pas attiré par une « femme », je suis attiré par toi. La femme la plus belle, la plus érotique, la plus intelligente, la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse.

Elle me regarda étonnée puis je l'embrassais doucement. Elle me caressa le torse lentement me mettant au supplice, j'avais envie de la posséder. Comme la dernière fois quand elle m' entrainait… Elle me poussa doucement.

Sakura : Shaolan…je…

Shaolan : je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais rien te faire… Mais je veux juste que tu m'embrasse comme si tu m'aimais de toutes tes forces.

Sakura : lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un il y a plusieurs sorte de baiser… 

Shaolan : alors imaginons que tu m'embrasses après un interminable séjour pour les affaires.

Elle hacha la tête puis elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je sentais ma virilité se réveillé par se baiser. J'essayais de me calmer tant bien que mal pour ne pas qu'elle le ressente. Elle se détacha de moi.

Shaolan : eh ben… je crois que je vais tout faire pour avoir un long séjour pour les affaires si tu m'embrasses comme ça au retour!

Sakura se mit à rire puis elle posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je sortis du bain. Je passais une serviette autours de ma taille puis en donnait une plus longue à Sakura.

Sakura : tourne toi s'il te plait.

Je me retournais et je l'entendis sortir de l'eau. Ensuite elle vint m'enlacer.

Sakura : merci pour le bain… Et concernant Yuuhi, je peux savoir se qui t'a énervé ?

Shaolan : il a dit… qu'il te mettrait dans son lit, qu'il te souillerait et qu'il te laisserait après.

Sakura : c'est tout ?

Shaolan : c'est déjà bien suffisant ! Je ne veux pas que tu es du mal !

Sakura : se ne serait pas le premier à m'avoir fait ça…

Shaolan : quoi ?! Tu t'es faites violée ?

Sakura : non ! Mais plusieurs de mes copains m'ont lâché après avoir couché ave eux.

Shaolan : combien ?

Sakura : deux sur trois !

Shaolan : je veux leur adresse.

Sakura : je me suis déjà chargé d'eux. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas. Même si Yuuhi est très

mignon je ne suis pas intéressé.

Shaolan : mais avant tu l'étais.

Sakura : un peu…

Elle me sourit puis elle sortit.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : comme si de rien n'était.

**Sakura POV :**

Yuuhi… comment peut-il pensé que je laisserais Shaolan pour lui ? Shaolan ? Je parle comme si j'étais amoureuse ! Mais non, c'est juste…un ami. J'embrasse bien les garçons alors Shaolan sa doit être pareil… Pourtant tout ses compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Et ses baisers…Ils sont géniaux ! J'étais toujours en serviette lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je partis décroché.

Sakura : allo ?

??: bonjour ! Sakura ? C'est Yuuhi !

Sakura : ha bonjour Yuuhi !

Je vis Shaolan à se moment là. Il arriva vers moi près à m'arracher le combiné des mains. Je secouais la tête négativement. Il mit le haut parleur.

Sakura : comment est-ce que tu as eu notre numéro ?

Yuuhi : je… Je l'ai eu par Shaolan !

Sakura : ha ! Tu veux que je te le passe ? 

Yuuhi : non, c'est pour parler avec toi que j'ai appelé.

Sakura : ha… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yuuhi : je voulais savoir si tu étais libre demain.

Sakura : oui.

Yuuhi : est-ce que sa te dirait de déjeuner avec moi ?

Je vis Shaolan me faire non de la tête.

Sakura : bien sûr ! On se retrouve ou ?

Yuuhi : devant le batiment de Shaolan. D'accord ?

Sakura : sans problème. A midi ? 

Yuuhi : oui ! A demain et bonne nuit petite Sakura.

Sakura : bonne nuit !

Je raccrochais. 

Shaolan : mais pourquoi tu as acceptés !? Tu sais se qu'il veut non ?!

Sakura : je veux voir sa façon de s'y prendre et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec lui… Après tout on ne me menace pas comme ça !

Shaolan : mais imagine qu'il te viole ou qu'il t'agresse !

Il me prit dans ses bras. 

Shaolan : je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Sinon je n'aurais plus d'objet et je ne pourrais plus m'amuser.

Alors il me voit vraiment comme un objet, une chose qu'il jettera une fois qu'il en aura marre ! Je me détachais de lui et allais dans ma chambre.

**Shaolan POV :**

Je sais que je l'avais blessée en disant que c'était un objet… mais elle risque de se douter que je l'aime et s'est trop tôt encore. J'allais à mon tour dans ma chambre en espérant que Sakura ne m'en voulait pas trop…

Je dormais depuis cinq minutes lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'ouvris et remarquais Sakura. 

Shaolan : Sakura ? Mais…

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et je souris. 

Shaolan : entre.

Elle se mit dans mon lit et je me couchais à ses côtés. Je la pris dans mes bras.

Sakura : merci Shaolan… Je déteste les orages.

Shaolan : je sais. Il faudrait que tu trouves quelque chose pour ne pas y penser.

Sakura : oui …

Elle me serra plus fort, je lui déposais un baiser sur son front puis elle s'endormit. Elle se blottissait contre moi. Elle me tuera si elle continue à faire des choses dans se style là ! Sa fait un ans que je n'ai pas eu de rapport sexuel alors j'en peux plus !

_Le lendemain._

Je me réveillais doucement, j'avais un poids sur moi. Je souris en pensant que c'était Sakura. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que sa nuisette était remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine. Heureusement elle portait une culotte mais elle donnait des pensées pas très saintes… Ma virilité a peine reposer se réveilla immédiatement. Sakura bougea légèrement m'effleurant l'endroit sensible. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Sakura : bonjour…

Shaolan : bonjour.

Sakura se remit sur moi. Elle veut me tuer…

Shaolan : Sakura… ta tenue…

Sakura : c'est pas grave…

Shaolan : Sakura… je suis un homme normalement constituer alors remet bien tes vêtements s'il te plaît.

Elle redressa. Elle était en cavalier au dessus de moi. Sa nuisette retomba mais malheureusement elle avait sentit l'effet qu'elle avait produit. Elle me regarda avec étonnement, elle rougit puis se leva

brusquement.

Sakura: pervers.

Elle allait sortir mais je la rattrapais par le bras et la tirait en arrière de sorte qu'elle tomba sur le lit. Je me mis sur elle.

Shaolan: je t'avais prévenue, et je te signale que tout les hommes normalements constitué ont ça le matin. Si je me souviens bien, c'était pas moi qui était sur toi mais l'inverse alors c'est de ta faute et non la mienne.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je lui souris. Elle était légèrement rouge. Je me collais à elle plus encore, accentuant la rougeur de ses joues.

Shaolan: mais si tu veux je peux vraiment faire le pervers...

Sakura: non ça ira.

Je déposais un baiser près de ses lèvres et me levais. Elle se remit debout, je la regardais.

Shaolan: tu vas vraiment allé à se rendez-vous?

Sakura: oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne serais pas son objet.

Shaolan: se n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. Je sais de quoi il est capable.

Sakura: eh bien au pire tu ne pourras plus avoir de jouet. Il y a pire.

Je ne répondis pas, elle avait visiblement mal prit lorsque je lui ai dis que je ne pourrais pas jouer avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire sinon elle se douterait de mes sentiments.

Sakura: bon je vais me préparer.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain je m'y rendis et pris une bonne douche avant d'aller m'habiller. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Je faillis m'étouffé en la voyant. Elle portait une

guêpière noir!

Sakura: c'est quoi le style de Yuuhi? Plutôt sexy ou plutôt mignon?

Shaolan: en sous-vêtement?

Sakura: non, en vêtement.

Shaolan: je ne sais pas.

Sakura: hum... je vais faire un mélange des deux! Sa ne sera pas compliquer.

Elle allait sortir lorsque je la pris par la taille et la serrait dans mes bras. J'allais lui déposer un baiser dans la nuque mais elle se débattit. Elle me regarda froidement.

Sakura: je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Elle sortit rapidement de ma chambre. J'étais assez surpris du ton employé. J'avais un peu plus peur qu'elle tombe vraiment dans les bras de Yuuhi vu qu'elle me déteste maintenant! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dis que se n'était qu'un objet?! J'entendis la porte claquer. Elle était partit sans rien me dire... Je me rendis au travail mais je ne faisais que penser à Sakura.

**Sakura POV:**

J'attendais au lieu dis. Je portais une robe courte avec une veste qui assagissait le tout. Mes cheveux étaient légèrement relevés sur ma nuque. On me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournais en souriant.

Yuuhi: je suis content que cette fois-ci tu n'as pas essayer de me frapper!

Sakura: j'ai reconnu ta façon de toucher les épaules c'est pour ça!

Il me sourit et me tendit sa main. Nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant le plus proche. Yuuhi se comportait comme un vrai gentlemen avec moi. Nous avons commencé à parler.

Yuuhi: alors raconte moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi peut être avec se rustre de Shaolan?

Sakura: je ne suis pas vraiment avec. C'est un pari que j'ai perdu.

Yuuhi: comment?

Sakura: en fait, on faisait un karaoké avec des amis qu'on a en commun et on se lançait des défis. Celui qui perdait avait un gage. Shaolan m'a dit que si je n'avais pas la note maximal je serais son objet... J'ai accepter son paris et j'ai eu quatre vingt dix-neuf virgule quatre vingt dix-neuf points...

Yuuhi: je vois...

Il avait les sourcils froncer mais n'ajouta rien. On a manger en parlant de tout et de rien. C'est dommage que Yuuhi n'est pas comme ça dans la réalité! Il est tellement gentil et marrant dans se rôle! Lorsqu'on a fini notre repas il se leva et m'entraîna à sa suite. On était devant le batiment de l'entreprise de Shaolan.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Yuuhi: tu vas voir.

Nous sommes monter jusqu'au bureau de Shaolan ou il entra sans problème puisque la secrétaire était en pause déjeuné. Shaolan nous regarda puis son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il remarqua que je tenais la

main de Yuuhi.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Yuuhi: un combat, si je gagne Sakura ne sera plus ton objet.

Sakura: quoi!?

Shaolan: et pourquoi je devrais accepté?

Yuuhi: si tu gagnes Sakura sera toujours à toi et en plus je ne viendrais plus te voir.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je regardais rapidement Sakura, elle semblait étonnée et perdu. Elle secoua la tête.

Sakura: ne faites pas de combat pour ça... Je n'en vaut pas la peine!

Shaolan: j'accepte le combat. Se soir a vingt heure, au dojo de Mamoru-sensei.

Yuuhi: à se soir Shaolan. Au revoir belle Sakura.

Sakura: au revoir Yuuhi.

Yuuhi sortit et Sakura resta devant moi.

Sakura: pourquoi as-tu accepté se pari?

Shaolan: parce que je ne refuse que rarement un pari.

Elle partit en courant. Je soupirais et me remis à mon travail.

**Shaolan ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec Sakura! lol! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plut! à la prochaine!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34: le combat

**Shaolan POV:**

Une heure devait être passé depuis que Yuuhi m'avait lancé son défi. Je me sentais bien, j'étais juste un peu indécis. On frappa à la porte.

Shaolan: entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mat. J'étais étonné de le voir ici.

Shaolan: Mat? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Mat: j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Sakura...

Shaolan: je vois...

Mat: tu vas vraiment participé à se combat?

Shaolan: oui, maintenant que j'ai accepté je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

Mat: je m'en doutais un peu... Sakura est assez inquiète.

Shaolan: c'est vrai?

Mat: oui. Elle tient à toi... Et toi aussi tu tiens à elle. Tu l'aimes.

Je ne répondis pas. Mat était comme Tomoyo: il voyait tout, tout de suite.

Mat: et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne sais pas si tu vas perdre ou gagner. Quoi qu'il en soit,

essaye de penser à Sakura, même si elle croit que tu ne la vois uniquement comme un objet, elle n'a pas envie que tu te fasses mal.

Shaolan: je me doute... Elle est gentille avec tout le monde.

Mat: donc n'oublie pas de penser un peu à elle. Au fond de toi tu sais se qu'elle veut. Il faut

juste que tu le réalises... Bon je vais te laisser parce qu'on a une répétition!

Shaolan: attend un peu!... Comment sa se passe avec ma secrétaire?

Mat: c'est génial! Elle a toutes les qualitées que je recherche chez une femme. Merci de me l'avoir fait connaître.

Shaolan: c'est pas tellement grâce à moi...

Mat haussa les épaules et se leva. Il sortit en me faisant un dernier signe de la main. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que Sakura veut vraiment?Certainement que je ne la traîte plus comme un objet...

**Sakura POV:**

Quel abruti!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté se pari débile!? Il ne sait pas que Yuuhi à fait cinq en de karaté?! Lui, il a juste apris à se battre comme ça!! Idiot!!! Et en plus il accepte juste quand je dis que se n'est pas la peine!! Il ne m'écoute jamais!! Je sais que je suis juste son objet mais quand même!! Il pourrait m'écouter de temps en temps!! Abruti!!!

J'étais en pleine répitition pour un nouvel album, nous avions mis en musique les nouvelles chansons que nous avions écrite. J'avais passé environ cinq heures à me défouler dans la musique. Chris, Charly et Mat m'avaient détendu. Heureusement que j'ai des amis comme eux sinon je ne sais pas se que je ferais... Je rentrais dans l'appartement de Shaolan. Il y avait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il devait être rentrer. Je m'avançais dans le couloir lorsque je le vis dans la cuisine. J'allais vers lui.

Sakura: j'espère que tu sais se que tu fais.

Shaolan: bien sûr, c'est ma spécialité! Tu verras quand tu gouteras!

Sakura: je ne parlais pas de la cuisine!...Je parlais de Yuuhi.

Shaolan: ha... De toute façon je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

Sakura: se n'est pas se que je te demande. Se que je veux c'est que tu donnes le meilleurs de toi-même.

Il se tourna vers moi, le visage sérieux. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main avant de m'attirer vers le plan de travail.

Shaolan: goute moi-ça.

Je goutais à son plat.

Sakura: c'est délicieux.

Il éteind le feu et me posa sur la tables. Il s'approcha doucement de moi.

Shaolan: c'est peut être le dernier moment qu'on aura ensemble, il faut en profité.

Il m'embrassa doucement puis son baiser devint plus passionné. Je passais mes bras autours de son cou. Je sentis sa main sur mon ventre puis elle descendit plus bas. Il allait soulever l'élastique de ma cullotte, dans un sursaut je rompis le baiser et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il retira sa main et me serra dans ses bras.

Shaolan: si tu ne le voulais pas il fallait me le dire... Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé.

Je ne répondis pas, profitant de cette délicieuse étreinte.

Sakura: fait attention tout à l'heure.

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me regarda puis il m'embrassa. C'était comme un baiser d'adieu.

Shaolan: bon allez on mange! Moi j'ai faim!

Je lui souris et me mis à table.

**Shaolan POV:**

C'était l'heure. J'étais en kimono en face de Yuuhi. Sakura m'avait dit qu'il avait fait cinq ans de karaté mais elle ignorait que je pratiquais le karaté depuis l'âge de six ans.Yuuhi me sourit puis il se tourna vers Sakura qui avait insister pour m'accompagner.

Yuuhi: Sakura, tu pourras nous dire quand commencer?

Sakura: pas de problème.

Nous étions en position, nous n'attendions plus que Sakura nous donne le départ.

Sakura: hadjime! (NdA: je ne sais pas si sa s'écrit comme ça...--")

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan et Yuuhi brisaient les attaques de l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne semblait mené. Des jeunes étaient entré. Il regardait le combat avec intérêt. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Jeunes: allez-y monsieur Li!!!

Ils encourageaient tous Shaolan! Se n'était pas très juste pour Yuuhi, le pauvre commençait à faiblir.

Sakura: allez Yuuhi!!

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réalisé, Shaolan était sur le dos, immobilisé par Yuuhi.

Sakura: heu...quelqu'un sait quand l'autre a perdu?

Jeune1: il faut rester au moins dix secondes au sol.

Jeune2: monsieur Li à perdu.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me redressais et serrais la main de Yuuhi qui souriait.

Yuuhi: il semblerait que Sakura est libre maintenant. Un point pour moi.

Il partit et je me tournais vers Sakura. Elle parlait avec les jeunes que j'entraînais par moment. Elle semblait très intéressé. Je m'approchais d'eux. Les jeunes se turent immédatement et s'inclinèrent devant moi.

Jeunes: bonjour monsieur Li...

Shaolan: je ne vous entraînerais pas aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez repartir chez vous.

Ils s'inclinèrent encore une fois puis ils sortirent du dojo. Sakura se tourna vers moi et me gifla.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?!

Sakura: ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas!

Elle allait me redonner un coup mais j'esquivais.

Sakura (essayant de frapper Shaolan): tu as fais exprès de perdre, les enfants me l'ont dit! Pourquoi? Moi... Moi je voulais rester avec toi même si se n'était qu'en tant qu'objet!! Tu me détestes au point de ne pas vouloir de moi!!?

Je lui pris ses poignets et la forçais à me regarder. Je voyais à ses yeux qu'elle était sincère.

Shaolan : je ne te déteste pas au contraire. Mais je pensais que tu voulais ne plus être mon objet. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fais exprès de perdre ! Mais je t'aime Sakura ! Si tu veux rester avec moi j'en serais ravi !

Je l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassais. Elle répondit passionnément a baiser et l'approfondit. Je l'entraînais sur le sol. Elle se laissa faire. Nous étions tout deux à genoux. Je me détachais doucement d'elle, mon regard fut attiré par sa poitrine ferme. Ses seins pointés vers moi me suppliant de les caresser et de les embrasser. Je retirais son haut gênant avant de baisser son soutien-gorge. Je portais son sein droit à ma bouche pour en sucer l'extrémité comme un nourrisson avide. Le gauche était dans ma main câline. Je l'observais. Sakura avait des rougeurs sur les joues, se qui la rendait encore plus mignonne. Je prenais plaisir à penser que c'était à cause de se que je lui faisais qu'elle était comme ça. Je la poussais doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge. Je m'installais langoureusement sur elle. Je sentis ses mains s'attarder sur ma ceinture de kimono. Maintenant elle pouvait voir le début de mon torse. Je caressais doucement ses cuisses, les sentant frissonner à mon passage. Je la devinais impatiente : elle essayait de défaire mon haut de kimono mais elle y éprouvait une certaine résistance. Je me relevais et dénouais mon haut laissant apparaître mon torse. Je lui pris une de ses main et la portait à mes lèvre pour y déposer des baisers érotiques. Je la posais ensuite sur mon torse. Elle se mit à le caresser, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. J'en profitais et lui enlevais sa jupe. Elle exerça une pression sur mon dos, m'incitant à se coller à elle. Je l'embrassais passionnement. Je sentis mon haut de kimono glisser le long de mes omoplates et échouer sur le sol. Je délaissais ses lèvres pour gagner sa gorge, je posais une main sur son bas ventre, le sentant vibrer. Je gagnais son ventre, j'arivais à la barrière de sa culotte. Je lui lançais un regard puis voyant que ces yeux étaient clos, je lui baissais son vêtement. Elle ouvrit instantanement les yeux. Je retournais l'embrasser lorsque je la sentis plus décontracté j'introduis un doigt dans son antre, puis deux pour la préparer à ma prochaine entrer. Je sentais son ventre se contracter à mes va et viens. Puis elle me força à retirer mes doigts. Elle se mit sur moi, elle enleva mon pantalon rapidement avant de venir embrasser mon torse. Ses caresses étaient tellement agréable ! Elle devait avoir de l'expérience pour être aussi douée. Elle posa délicatement une de ses mains sur ma virilité éveillée. Elle introduit sa douce main dans mon boxer frôlant mon membre. Je devenais fou. Pourquoi ne le saisissait-elle pas ? Elle dut deviner mon impatience puisqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle le prit enfin en commençant un mouvement de va et viens. Je lui retirais son soutien-gorge et la collais à moi. Je voulais sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne. Je lui caressais la poitrine d'une main tandis que l'autre s'égarait plus bas. J'étais sur le point de me répandre, cette année sans sexe m'avait rendu beaucoup plus sensible. Je la forçais à relâcher son emprise. Elle retira le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait. Je me mis sur elle et la déshabillait complêtement. Je délaissais ses douces lèvres pour gagner d'autres lèvres situé plus loin. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque ma langue la caressa. Je continuais comme ça un moment me régalant des gémissements qu'elle poussait. Elle déposa une main sur ma joue, je l'embrassais. Tout son corps tremblait sous le mien. J'introduis mes doigts en elle, elle attrapa ma virilité puis je commençais. Lorsque je la sentis prête je retirais ses deux corps étranger d'elle et la pénétrais d'un coup sec. Elle m'acceuillit dans un gémissement de plaisir. J'allais et venais en elle provoquant des émotions agréable. Trois quarts d'heure après je sentais ses bras s'écrouler le long de son corps tandis que je me répandais en elle. Je m'allongeais sur elle, reprenant mon souffle. La tête sur sa poitrine, elle me sourit tout en me caressant les cheveux d'une manière presque maternelle.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : révélation

**Sakura POV :**

Je me réveillais doucement. J'étais dans le lit de Shaolan… et je ne savais pas comment j'y avais atterris. Je regardais dans le lit il était vide et froid. Je regardais ma tenue, j'étais surprise de constater que je portais le haut de kimono de Shaolan. Je me levais et sortis de la chambre. J'entendis un vague bruit dans la cuisine, je me dirigeais donc par là.

**Comment est-ce que Shaolan allait réagir? Est-ce qu'il sera géné ou alors il me dira que c'était une erreur…ou le pire de tout: qu'il m'a utilisé… Je ne pense pas que cette dernière solution soit la bonne, il a changé.**

Je passais la tête pour la porte et souris: Shaolan portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise blanche également. Il était devant les fourneaux et préparait à manger. J'entrais dans la cuisine.

Sakura: bonjour.

Shaolan sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Il me sourit et vient à ma rencontre. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa amoureusement. Il me regarda longuement ensuite…

Shaolan: mince!!

Il se précipita vers la nourriture qui menaçait de brûlée.

Shaolan: ouf…juste à temps! Je voulais te donner à manger au lit mais bon… C'est pas grave. Tu as bien dormis?

J'étais contente, il était vraiment amoureux de moi. Il avait dit vrai hier soir. Je souris doucement.

Sakura: oui… Mais…Comment ça se fait que je me sois retrouvée dans ton lit et avec ton haut de kimono?

Shaolan: après qu'on est fait l'amour tu t'es endormis. Je ne voulais pas te réveillé et comme je ne savais pas comment te remettre tout tes habits je t'ai mis mon haut.

Il descend assez bas sur toi alors sa va. Et puis je nous ai ramené à la maison.

Je souris et me dirigeais vers lui. Il était absorbé par la préparation du petit déjeuner malgré qu'il soit bientôt fini. Je le pris dans mes bras, ma poitrine collé à son dos.

Shaolan: hum…Sakura…

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: tu peux me lâcher?…

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: tu es dans mon kimono qui a un grand décolleté… Je sens tout et sa me donne des idées pas très…

Je souris. J'arrêtais le feu et le tournais vers moi.

Sakura: si se n'est que ça.

Je l'entraînais vers la table ou je m'assis. Je lui enlevais doucement sa chemise tout en le collant à moi. Il m'embrassa passionnement et je sentis quelque chose de dur contre ma jambe… Je souris.

………………………………………...

Le lendemain je me réveillais dans les bras de Shaolan. Il me regardais amoureusement.

Shaolan: bonjour…

Sakura: bonjour.

Shaolan me sourit puis me déposa un baiser sur le front.

Shaolan: je suis content que se soit comme ça entre nous…

Sakura: moi aussi.

Shaolan: surtout que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire! Je croyais que tu me repousserais.

Sakura: et moi je croyais que tu te serais moquer de moi… On était bête…

Shaolan: oui.

Sakura: et maintenant on est ensemble grâce à Yuuhi.

Shaolan: hum…

Sakura: au fait! Tu travailles aujourd'hui?

Shaolan: oui.

Sakura: il faudrait que tu te prépares sinon tu seras en retard.

Shaolan avait l'air songeur… Puis il me renversa sous lui.

Shaolan: je pense que je peux arrivé en retard…

Il m'embrassa passionnément et je sentis mon corps me trahir. Il était tellement doué dans ses caresses, tellement doux et tellement passionné.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'habillais en regardant Sakura dormir. La pauvre, je devais la fatiguer énormément! A chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour elle s'endormait peu de temps après. Je l'avais vu lutter pour ne pas s'endormir mais…elle était très fatigué. Sa devait être l'orgasme qui la fatiguait… C'est vrai que se genre de sensation fatigue. Mais j'étais très content de moi! Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et partit au travail. Je fus assaillis par une bande de secrétaires pour me donner mes rendez-vous. Puis j'allais dans mon bureau. Il y avait une photo de Sakura…

Deux heures plus tard, vers les alentours de midi, une tornade arriva dans mon bureau.

Sakura: Shaolan! Tu aurais pu attendre que je me réveille pour partir!

Shaolan: et venir au travail à midi?

Sakura: … Tu aurais pu me réveiller!

Shaolan: mais tu es tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas oser… Et puis, tu avais l'air vraiment fatiguer.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et je remarquais des rougeurs sur ses joues.

Sakura: c'est de ta faute…

Shaolan: ha bon? Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Sakura: menteur! C'est de ta faute et tu le sais très bien! Si je m'endors très vite c'est à cause de nos rapports.

Shaolan: ils sont si ennuyeux que ça?

Sakura: non…au contraire.

Shaolan: c'est donc grâce à l'orgasme que tu t'endors si vite…

Je la vis rougir un peu plus. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris par la taille.

Shaolan: je suis très flatter. Tu as déjeuner?

Sakura: tu changes vraiment vite de conversation! Non, je n'ai pas encore manger.

Shaolan: alors je t'invite!

Je l'entraînais hors du bureau. Nous sommes allé dans un restaurant non loin de mon lieu de travail. Nous avons beaucoup parler. Je me demande comment je faisais avant que Sakura ne soit dans ma vie. Après le déjeuner nous sommes repartis vers mon bureau. Sakura me tenait le bras et je la regardais très souvent. Elle était heureuse, j'espère que c'est grâce à moi. J'étais devant mon bureau lorsque Yuuhi sortit, il resta un instant sans réaction puis il sourit à Sakura.

Yuuhi: bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu?

Sakura: très bien!! Je dois te remercier Yuuhi, grâce à toi on a éclaircit certains points avec Shaolan et maintenant: on est ensemble.

Il sourit.

Yuuhi: je vois que j'ai joué le rôle d'entremeteur, tant mieux si sa peu te rendre heureuse Sakura! Shaolan finalement c'est toi qui a gagné.

Shaolan: oui…grâce à toi.

Sakura me lâcha la main et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Yuuhi.

Yuuhi: bon, j'y vais. Au revoir!

Sakura: au revoir!!

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis n'y tenant plus je la forçais à se tourner vers moi. Nous étions front contre front.

Shaolan: je t'aime.

Sakura: je t'aime aussi Shaolan.

Je souris et l'embrassais tendrement. Lorsque je cessais le baiser Sakura me sourit.

Sakura: je suis désolée mais je dois y allée, Mat, Chris et Charly m'attendent…

Je l'embrassais une fois encore.

Shaolan: d'accord. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Sakura: promis!

Elle me sourit, me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et partis en courant. Elle était un peu plus loin lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire un signe de main. Je lui

répondis puis montais dans mon bureau pour finir mon travail… Ce n'était pas vraiment marrant mais bon, je suis obligé de le faire!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36: panique!!!!

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement, Shaolan m'avait encore endormit. Comme j'étais rentrée un peu trop tard à son gout il ne m'a même pas laisser le temps de retirer mes chaussures! J'avais directement atterris dans sa chambre…pour en sortir seulement maintenant complètement morte de faim! Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine avec un drap autours de ma taille. Je le vis en train de lire un dossier, il devait avoir prit un dossier à la maison pour pouvoir rester un peu plus.

Sakura: bonjour!

Shaolan: bien dormis?

Sakura: très bien, comme d'habitude!

Shaolan: je suis content que ça t'ai plus!

Je haussais un sourcil.

Sakura: qui t'a dis que c'était toi?

Shaolan: personne et j'en ai pas besoin. Les cris que tu poussais étaient plus que parlant même si tu faisais tout pour les retenir… Et aussi parce que tu t'es endormis tout de suite après. Sa te va comme raison?

Sakura: mouais…

Je n'aimais pas admettre qu'il avait raison sur se point. Je ne savais pas avec combien de fille il l'avait fait mais se qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait eu beaucoup de pratique!

Sakura: je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné, je t'en prépare un?

Shaolan: hum… oui il faut que je récupère sinon se soir se ne sera pas aussi bien!

Je m'écroulais sur le sol! Il voulait vraiment faire ça tout les soirs!? La sonnerie retentit.

Sakura: j'y vais!

Shaolan: non!

J'allais ouvrir la porte et tombais devant un facteur.

Facteur: j'ai un recommandé pour monsieur Li…

Shaolan: je suis là.

Le facteur lui tendit un papier pour qu'il signe puis lui donna ensuite un paquet. Shaolan lui ferma la porte au nez ensuite.

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce que tu lui claque la porte au nez? Il n'a rien fait le pauvre!

Shaolan: "rien fait"? Non c'est vrai qu'à part te regarder pendant tout le temps qu'il pouvait n'ai rien!

Sakura: je ne l'ai pas vu…mais se n'est pas gênant, je suis habillée.

Shaolan: oui! D'un drap qui laisse voir tes formes! C'est très attirant tu sais!?

Sakura: ha bon?

Il soupira.

Shaolan: la prochaine fois que je te dis de ne pas y aller s'il te plaît n'y va pas. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit ma copine dans ses plus beaux habits… Même si

est vraiment très mignonne. Je veux te garder pour moi.

Je lui souris.

Sakura: d'accord… C'est quoi ton colis?

Shaolan le regarda puis l'ouvris. Il sortit un magasine mais je ne le voyais que de dos. Il manqua de s'étrangler.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: regarde!

Il tourna le magasine où la première page était une photo de Shaolan et moi en train de nous tenir la main, le gros titre était " Shaolan Li et Shéna Fuji, le nouveau couple!" Je le lui arrachais des mains et commençais à le feuilleté. Il y avait à l'intérieur d'autre photo de nous ou nous nous embrassions, on semblait très amoureux sur ces photos… Il y avait tout un article sur nous…

Sakura: désolée… C'est de ma faute, j'oublie vite que je suis suivi par les photographes.

Shaolan: je suis aussi fautif que toi, je suis très connu dans le monde des affaires…

Sakura: mais qui nous a envoyer le magasine?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…

Je regardais certaines pages lorsque je tombais sur une lettre glissée dans le magasine. Je la pris et la montrais à Shaolan qui pâlit. Il me la prit et commença à lire.

Puis il me regarda paniqué.

Shaolan: Ho non!! C'est mère!

Sakura: ha bon?

Shaolan: oui… Je vais faire comme si je ne l'avais pas reçu après tout il y a plein de lettre qui se perde!

Sakura: oui mais rarement dans un magasine qui est lui-même envoyé par colis…

Shaolan: bon! Je vais travailler! A se soir. Et essaye de rentrer vers dix-neuf heures! Sinon…tu sais se que je te fais.

Je ris et l'embrassais avant qu'il ne sorte. Je me demandais bien se que sa mère avait inscrit dans cette lettre.

Le soir je rentrais cinq minutes plus tôt que prévu. Shaolan était déjà là. Il était dans le salon et regardait un dossier. Très concentré, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

Sakura: bouh!

Il sursauta puis se tourna vers moi.

Shaolan: tu es là depuis longtemps?

Sakura: depuis une minute…

Shaolan: je ne t'ai même pas entendu… Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Sakura: oui et toi?

Shaolan: ça va…Comment on réagit Mat, Chris et Charly lorsqu'ils ont appris la nouvelle?

Sakura: ho ils le savaient déjà! Je leur avais dit! Ils sont très heureux pour nous. Mat a même ouvert une bouteille de champagne!

Shaolan rit. Le téléphone sonna.

Sakura: reste là, continue ton dossier, je répond.

J'allais au téléphone et décrochais.

Sakura: allô?

??: bonjours, je suis la mère de Shaolan, Yelan Li, pourrais-je lui parler?

Sakura: je vous le passe.(écarte le combiné) Shaolan!!! Y a ta mère au téléphone!!

J'entendis quelque chose tomber, je posais le combiné sur la table et allait dans le salon. Le contenu du dossier de Shaolan était répandue sur le sol. Je soupirais.

Sakura: laisse je rammasse, va prendre le téléphone.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il stressait autant avec sa mère mais c'était assez étrange puisque avant il la considérait comme les autres c'est-à-dire d'une manière froide

et hautaine. C'était juste une donnée. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, les yeux baissés.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: rien… Sakura, tu sais que je t'aime? Que je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Tu es la fille parfaite selon moi. C'est vrai, tu es belle, gentille, douce, sensible,

polie, tu aspires la joie de vivre…

Sakura(le coupant): qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais cette semaine?

Sakura: je travaille sur un nouvel album avec le groupe.

Shaolan: sa te dirait pas de venir en Chine avec moi pour rencontrer ma mère?

Je restais sans voix…

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce qu'elle a vu le magasine et qu'elle voudrait nous voir.

Sakura: mais sa ne sera pas pratique du tout! On voulait le finir vite cet album…

Shaolan: je t'en supplie! Tu ne sais pas comment elle est quand elle s'y met!

Sakura: mais pourquoi tu as peur d'elle maintenant?

Shaolan: lorsque je suis devenu homme d'affaire et que j'ai repris l'entreprise, elle s'est montrer très froide, très hautaines et tout le truc! Elle était effrayante! Elle m'a

dit que maintenant je ne pourrais plus compter sur elle, que l'école était fini et que si je n'avais pas de résultat, elle me renierait! Je ne la reconnaissais plus!

Sakura: je vois… Mais sa ne m'arrange pas du tout!

Shaolan: je t'en pris….

Sakura: ….alors tu devras me convaincre se soir…

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se leva rapidement et m'embrassa.

Shaolan: merci!!

Sakura: hey! Va pas trop vite, j'ai dis qu'il fallait que tu me convainc.

Shaolan: fais-moi confiance! Tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je roulais sur le côté, Sakura était en sueur, complètement exténuer. Elle ferma les yeux et sa tête s'inclina brusquement sur sa droite. Cette nuit avait été encore plus intense que les précédentes. Sakura avait adorée et j'en étais fier… Je l'aimais de plus en plus chaque jours… J'espère juste que tout se passera bien avec mère! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle réagit maintenant… Elle a changé, peut être qu'elle aurait dû être comme ça dès le début, j'aurais été plus sympa et je serais sortis avec Sakura plus tôt… enfin sa ne sert à rien de penser à ça… Peut être que grâce à mon ancienne personnalité je me suis rapproché d'elle très tôt même si se n'était pas le mieux. Mais maintenant tout va bien et je ne la laisserais pas partir.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37: Yelan Li…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais, Sakura était contre moi, endormie. Elle était mignonne comme ça, et son corps nu était vraiment enviable. Je lui caressais doucement le bras pour qu'elle se réveille mais c'était inutile. Elle dormait profondément. Je la secouais légèrement puis plus fort en remarquant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ouvrit enfin un œil.

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: il faut qu'on se prépare notre avion part bientôt.

Sakura: hum…

Je sortis du lit et allais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je revins vingt minutes plus tard. Sakura était encore dans le lit!! Et complètement endormit! Je la secouais.

Shaolan: Sakura! Debout!

Sakura: mais je suis fatigué!

Shaolan: tu dormiras dans l'avion.

Sakura: non, je veux dormir maintenant, je n'ai pas récupéré de cette nuit!

Je la pris dans mes bras et la portais dans la salle de bain, déposant dans la baignoire. Je l'arrosais d'eau glacée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Sakura: méchant.

Shaolan: dépêche toi sinon je ne te toucherais pas pendant un mois même si j'en mourrais d'envie!

Elle se mit à se déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche. Je souris et sortis. Je préparais nos bagages pour une semaine et m'habillais ensuite. Sakura apparue entouré dans une serviette. Elle s'habilla et mangea rapidement. Je fourrais les bagages dans le coffre de limousine que j'avais commender et nous sommes partis en trombe à l'aéroport. Nous sommes allé à bord du jet privé que ma mère nous avait envoyé. Au bout d'une heure et demi nous étions à l'aéroport de Hong Kong. Nous sommes sortis. Wei nous attendait avec un sourire. C'était l'une des rare personnes que je n'avais jamais rabaissé. Il était comme mon père, puisque j'avais perdu le mien.

Shaolan: bonjour Wei! Je te présente Sakura.

Wei: enchantée mademoiselle.

Sakura: tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Wei: nous avons pris vos bagages, nous allons vous conduire au manoir.

Sakura et moi avons suivis Wei, nous sommes montés dans une voiture normale, en général nous n'aimions pas trop attiré l'attention en Chine. Après une heure de route nous sommes arrivés devant une grande maison avec un immense jardin. Sakura descendit de la voiture avec émerveillement.

Sakura: c'est magnifique…

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

Sakura: tout y aspire la paix et la sérénité.

Shaolan: oui mais…

??: ELLE EST LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre boulets de canon se ruèrent sur Sakura et la firent tombé sous leur élan. Je soupirais, même si tout en se lieu semblait serein et paisible, mes sœurs le rendaient beaucoup moins calme.

Shaolan: calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, laissez la respirée.

??: SHAO-CHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre paires de bras m'étouffèrent instantanément.

Shaolan: moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

J'aidais Sakura à se relevée puis je me tournais vers mes sœurs.

Shaolan: je te présente Feimei, Futie, Xiaolin et Sheifa. Je vous présente Sakura.

Feimei: on le sait Shao, maman a déjà fait une enquête pour savoir le vrai nom de Shéna Fuji!

Futie: elle est trop mignonne!!!

Xiaolin: ils forment un beau couple!

Chunyan: haaaaaaaaaa Shao est amoureux!!!!!

??: calmez-vous les filles…

Je regardais le porche, ma mère sortait de la maison tranquillement. Elle était imposante de cette manière. Sakura s'inclina légèrement lorsqu'elle la vit.

Yelan: c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Sakura Kinomoto. Rentrons, il ne fait pas très chaud dehors…

Nous l'avons suivis dans le salon. Mère s'assit dans son fauteuil, Feimei, Futie, Xiaolin et Chunyan sur le leur. Je m'assis à côté de Sakura. Ma mère observa longuement Sakura.

Shaolan: pourquoi nous avoir demander une semaine mère? J'ai du travail…

Yelan: Shaolan, parfois il faut savoir délégué… Tu as bien quelqu'un de confiance à ton bureau n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: oui mère.

Yelan: au fait, Shaolan, tu dormiras dans la chambre à côté de celle de Feimei. Et vous Sakura vous dormirez à côté de celle de Xiaolin.

Sakura: d'accord.

Xiaolin: t'inquiète pas, je te montrerais ou c'est!

Futie: maintenant raconté nous: sa fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

Sakura: depuis trois jours.

Chunyan: on aurait cru plus… Vous étiez déjà amoureux avant n'est-ce pas?

Feimei: bien sûr! Tu as déjà vu Shaolan emmené une fille chez maman? Et puis sur les photos on dirait un couple d'âme sœur! Même en vrai d'ailleurs!

Ma mère ne détachait pas son regard de moi, elle se tourna vers mes sœurs.

Yelan: les filles, montrez ou se trouve la chambre de Shaolan s'il vous plaît.

**Sakura POV:**

Tout le monde se leva à part moi et la mère de Shaolan. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit elle abandonna son air froid pour me sourire.

Yelan: je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Sakura. C'est un honneur de voir la première petite amie de mon fils. Je ne pensais pas avoir le bonheur de voir Shaolan tomber amoureux un jour.

Sakura: il faut croire que si…. Même si au début nous ne nous apprécions pas trop.

Yelan: oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous lui offriez une certaine résistance. Mais c'est bien, grâce à vous il avait déjà un peu changer. Je l'ai remarqué. Je n'avais pas

tout de suite fait le rapprochement.

Sakura: il a surtout changé à votre égard…

Yelan: oui, j'ai du me montrer plus exigeante avec lui même s'il avait déjà fait des progrès dans le domaine des affaires se n'était pas encore suffisant. Mais depuis un mois ses actions ne font que grimpés, il est devenu très bon.

Sakura: sûrement parce qu'il a repris confiance en lui. Lorsque je l'ai revu c'est se qui m'avait choqué le plus.

Yelan: oui, je comprend…

Sakura: mais… Pourquoi faites-vous la froide et hautaine mère devant lui?

Yelan: je dois dire que sa m'amuse. Il est tellement naïf parfois! Avant il a toujours cru qu'il pouvait faire de moi se qu'il voulait…mais personne ne dirige Yelan Li! Je suis heureuse que son choix se soit porté sur vous Sakura.

Je lui souris. Elle se leva et me tendit sa main. Je la saisi et elle me releva.

Yelan: ne le faisons pas patientez plus… Est-ce que vous pourriez participer à mon "jeu"? Je n'ai pas envie de le voir comme avant.

Sakura: si vous voulez.

Elle me sourit puis me laissa partir. Je tombais directement sur Shaolan qui exprimait un visage inquiet.

Shaolan: alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Sakura: bah rien de spéciale… Tu peux me conduire à ma chambre?

Shaolan: si tu veux.

Je montais les escaliers et nous nous sommes arrêtés devant ma porte de chambre, Shaolan m'embrassa doucement puis il se pencha vers mon oreille.

Shaolan: je peux entrer avec toi?

Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner se qu'il voulait faire, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un parla.

Yelan: Shaolan, j'aimerais te voir. Viens s'il te plaît.

Il avait un air de chien battu en suivant sa mère, je me retenais pour ne pas rire.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38: épreuve

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais dans la chambre qui m'avait été légué… sans Sakura, elle me manquait! Depuis deux nuits déjà j'essayais de m'introduire dans sa chambre mais à chaque fois mère sortait de sa chambre… Elle le faisait exprès j'en suis sûr! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça? Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal pourtant! Et Sakura… elle ne m'aidait pas non plus! Mère se l'accaparait longtemps et elle disait qu'elle était fatigué ensuite… Mère m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Sakura était faîtes pour moi et qu'elle me donnerait son verdict à la fin de la semaine. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elles étaient presque toujours ensemble avec mes sœurs! Moi je me tapais leurs copains! Bon, ils sont sympa mais je préfère Sakura! Je ne passais pas plus d'une heure avec elle sans qu'une de mes sœurs ou ma mère ne revienne lui parler. Je me levais et allais dans sa chambre. J'ouvris sa porte, elle dormait encore. Je m'approchais du lit puis m'assit dessus. Sakura ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Sakura: Shaolan?

Shaolan: bonjour… bien dormis?

Sakura: oui…et toi?

Shaolan: tu me manques! Le lit me paraît vide sans toi! Et puis même pendant la journée tu es toujours avec mes sœurs et ma mère! Tu pourrais rester un peu avec moi…à moins que je ne te plaise plus.

Sakura: bien sûr que tu me plaît toujours! Mais…

??: SAKIIIII!!!!! Ho Shao, t'es là?

Je me tournais en soupirant pour tomber nez à nez avec Futie.

Futie: Saki, dépêche toi de t'habiller! Aujourd'hui on t'emmène faire du shopping!

Sakura: les garçons viennent avec nous?

Futie: non! Ils ne sont pas fou! Ils savent très bien comment nous sommes pendant le shopping! On sera juste entre fille!…Au fait, maman te demande Shaolan!

Je soupirais encore une fois puis je déposais un baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura avant de sortir de sa chambre. Encore une journée sans elle! A croire que mère ne voulait pas que je sois avec elle… C'est ça! Peut être que mère ne supporte pas Sakura et qu'elle fait tout pour nous séparer! Elle n'a probablement pas envie de me le dire tout de suite puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'en parlerait à la fin de la semaine! Je frappais à la porte de son bureau.

Yelan: entrez!

J'ouvris la porte et entrais, son bureau était toujours aussi sobre. Elle me regarda sans même un sourire, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Shaolan: qu'avez-vous à me dire mère?

Yelan: sa risque de te choquer Shaolan…

Shaolan: ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Yelan: bien…je pense que tu devrais te séparer de Sakura.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je pensais bien qu'elle ne l'appréciais pas mais j'étais loin de m'imaginé qu'elle me dirait se qu'elle m'annoncerait sa décision avant la

fin de la période d'essais.

Shaolan: pourquoi devrais-je renoncer à elle?

Yelan: elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort pour venir te voir, n'est-ce pas? Durant tout le temps qu'elle a passé ici, elle était plus souvent avec tes sœurs et moi-même

plutôt qu'avec toi. Ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué?

Shaolan: si.

Yelan: en plus, c'est une chanteuse, elle partira souvent à des concerts ou des soirées, qui te dit qu'elle n'aura pas une aventure dans ces moments? Je ne lui fais pas tellement confiance sur se point. Lorsqu'elle est avec nous, elle ne mentionne qu'un certain Mat…ou alors deux autres garçons…Charly et Chris il me semble. Elle ne nous parle jamais de toi. À croire que tu n'es pas important pour elle.

Je serrais les poings.

Shaolan: mère…

Yelan: oui?

Shaolan: je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée…

Yelan: d'être avec cette fille, je suis heureuse que tu le remarques enfin!

Shaolan: non, c'est de venir ici qui était une erreur. Vous n'avez fais que critiquer Sakura, mais c'est grâce à elle que je donne le meilleur de moi-même et que je suis

heureux. Si vous voulez gâcher ça, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Je me levais.

Shaolan: je fais confiance à Sakura, elle est vraiment parfaite pour moi. Je sais qu'elle partira souvent mais se n'est pas important parce qu'elle sera toujours avec

moi. Elle pensera à moi tout comme elle hantera mes pensées. Pour la première fois je suis amoureux, je croyais que vous auriez remarquer pourquoi je suis avec

elle, mais votre froideur vous masque ces qualités. S'il vous plaît, ne dites plus rien de faux sur Sakura, je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec vous. Sur ce, au revoir

mère, nous partons dès se soir.

Je me retournais.

Yelan: Shaolan.

Je sortis du bureau sans un regard en arrière, si mère ne me comprenait pas il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je reste ici. Je montais les escaliers et entrais dans la

chambre de Sakura mais elle était déjà partie. Je soupirais. Pourquoi mère n'appréciait-elle pas Sakura? Juste parce qu'elle parlait plus des membres de son groupe que de moi? Mais se n'est pas important, même si elle ne parle pas de moi, je sais qu'elle pense à moi. Mère s'est basé sur des choses qui ne se sont encore jamais produite, Sakura ne m'a jamais trompée, et elle le fera certainement jamais, elle est franche. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je relevais la tête.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Mère entra dans la chambre, mon expression se figea et devint dur. Mère s'approcha du lit et s'assit à mes côtés.

Shaolan: que voulez-vous?

Yelan: tu es partis avant que je ne te le dise… Il est inutile que tu partes.

Shaolan: je ne peux pas rester ici tout en sachant que vous n'approuvez pas ma relation avec Sakura. Je l'aime et si je devais choisir entre l'une de vous deux, je suis

navré de le dire mère mais, je la choisirais elle. Elle était toujours là pour me rabaisser lorsque j'en avais besoin, elle me provoquait pour que je donne le meilleur de

moi-même, elle m'entraînait dans mon métier. Alors que vous, vous avez changé du jour au lendemain. Vous m'avez fais croire des choses fausses. Je lui fais plus confiance car elle n'a jamais joué de rôle avec moi contrairement à vous.

Yelan: il est tout de même inutile que tu t'en ailles. J'approuve ta relation avec Sakura. Cette jeune fille est quelqu'un de formidable. Elle est douce, sincère, gentille, agréable, polie et plein d'autres choses encore.

Shaolan: mais pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça?

Yelan: C'était un test… je voulais voir si tu l'aimais vraiment. Si tu avais rompu avec elle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas réellement importante à tes yeux. Mais là tu n'as pas hésité à dire se que tu pensais, tu as pris sa défense et tu as même voulu partir pour éviter un malaise pour elle. J'avoue que si tu avais rompu j'aurais été très déçue.

Shaolan: mais… Sakura est-elle au courant?

Yelan: oui depuis le premier jour. Je voulais m'amuser un peu pour me venger un peu de toi et puis je voulais savoir si votre relation pourrait durée. Elle a accepté de

jouer le jeu, même lorsque je lui ai dis que je te dirais de rompre avec elle. "J'ai confiance en Shaolan, je sais qu'il ne rompra pas avec moi" voilà se qu'elle a répondu. Vous êtes un couple soudé. Votre couple avait déjà mon approbation dès le premier jour mais désormais je vous considère encore plus comme un vrai couple.

Je souris, alors tout ceci avait été orchestré par mère pour tester notre relation… Bizarrement je ne suis pas si étonné, sa ressemblait bien à mère de faire ce test.

Shaolan: je suis content que vous approuviez mère… Parce que même si vous faites parfois des choses bizarres je n'aurais pas voulu être en froid avec vous.

Mère sourit puis elle se leva pour commencer à partir.

Shaolan: mère?

Yelan: oui?

Shaolan: maintenant que vous avez entendu se que vous vouliez, Sakura pourra dormir avec moi?

Yelan: si elle le veut, oui… Et nous te l'accaparons moins.

Shaolan: merci!

Maintenant tout allait redevenir génial!! Pfiou! Cette semaine avait vraiment été dur!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39: fin de semaine

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais épuisée! Les sœurs de Shaolan m'avaient traînée dans tout les magasins du centre ville. Parfois nous devions même courir…Pourquoi? Aucune idée! Elles étaient débordantes d'énergie. Elles ne ressemblent pas à Shaolan, mentalement. Wei prit nos paquets. Nous n'avions pas acheter grand chose, heureusement pour lui! Nous nous sommes dirigées vers le salon. J'ai hâte que Yelan dise à Shaolan qu'on doit rompre comme ça, une fois qu'il aura repoussé cette idée nous pourrons enfin être ensemble. Je n'aime pas l'évité. Se matin, c'était horrible de le voir dans cet état, je ne pensais pas qu'il trouverait ça aussi dur. Mais au moins sa prouve qu'il tient à moi. Lorsque nous sommes entrez dans le salon, il n'y avait que Yelan.

Sakura: ou est Shaolan?

Yelan: dans sa chambre je présume.

Sakura: je vais aller le voir. A tout à l'heure!

Je montais les escaliers normalement pour évité que Shaolan se fasse des idées si Yelan ne lui avait pas parler. Je frappais à la porte de sa chambre.

Shaolan: entrez.

J'ouvris la porte.

Sakura: Shaolan?

Shaolan: ha…tu es revenue. C'était bien?

Sakura: épuisant! Tes sœurs sont de vrai folles furieuses!

Je me mis à rire, mais il ne me suivit pas. J'entrais complètement et fermais la porte. Il était dos à moi. Il avait dû mal prendre la conversation de se matin… C'était bien ma veine! Je m'approchais de lui.

Sakura: est-ce que ça va?

Shaolan: oui…

J'étais proche de lui lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra fort.

Sakura: à propos de se que tu disais se matin…

Shaolan (la coupant): oublie ça… Mère m'a tout expliqué.

Je ne répondis rien, il se sépara doucement de moi et m'embrassa. Nous nous sommes regardé un instant puis il me colla de nouveau à lui.

Shaolan: se que c'est bon de te retrouvée!

Sakura: je suis du même avis! Désolée de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça.

Shaolan: non, je comprends… J'ai demandé à mère si nous pouvions redormir ensemble.

Sakura: alors?

Shaolan: c'est d'accord!

Sakura: ha! C'est génial!

Je lui sautais au cou en l'embrassant. Il me porta jusqu'au lit, m'allongea et grimpa sur moi.

Sakura: attend! Il y a tes sœurs et ta mère en bas…

Shaolan: t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parlé à ma mère. Personne ne nous dérangera, elles sont probablement parties.

Je lui souris et me laissais faire. Quel bonheur de le retrouver! Tout ces jours loin de lui, sans le toucher, le sentir… La retrouvaille était… apprécié pour tout les deux! Il m'arrachait mes vêtements, je lui retirais rapidement les siens pour que cette envie grandissante soit satisfaite le plus rapidement possible! Il était tout aussi impatient que moi. Je le sentais pourtant il me torturait en passant sa langue sur ma poitrine…Sa langue était la plus belle torture qu'on m'ai jamais faites! Il me caressa partout…en s'attardant sur deux endroits sensibles pour une fille. Une fois que je fus complètement nue et prête à le recevoir, il se joua de moi encore une fois: il caressait mon intimité avec sa virilité. Je n'en pouvais plus! Je ne voulais plus attendre! Je veux qu'il vienne en moi, qu'il prenne possession de mon corps comme il l'a fait tant de fois! Je veux ressentir sa jouissance en même temps que la mienne, je veux l'avoir un instant juste pour moi… Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassais avec passion, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais prête. Il se redressa en souriant.

Shaolan: tu m'as fais attendre longtemps…maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Je soupirais…il appréciait surement sa vengeance. Je lui embrassais le torse, je lui caressais le dos en enfonçant de temps à autres mes ongles dans sa chair. Lorsque je voulu prendre le dessus il me plaqua contre le matelas, m'interdisant tout mouvement. Il eut un sourire sadique avant d'enfouir la tête sous les draps. Je poussais un gémissement lorsque sa douce langue me toucha à cet endroit particulièrement sensible. Il continua ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à se que j'en puisse plus. Je pris l'oreiller et criais dedans. Il remonta vers moi, m'arracha le coussin des mains et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou puis il me mordit en me pénétrant. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'aimais autant nos rapports. Ses va et viens étaient parfois violent, heurtant mes hanches parfois ils étaient doux. Il me rendait complètement folle. Il ne tarda pas à finir… Je me sentais heureuse, repus, amoureuse et bien. Je ne voulais plus bouger. Haletant il se mit sur moi, il était un peu lourd mais ça allait j'arrivais à respirer. Il me regarda un instant, il m'embrassa.

Shaolan: c'est…la première fois…que j'aime autant... Tu étais…géniale!

Sakura: tu parles, j'ai rien fais.. mais toi.…Ouah! Sa fait du bien!

Shaolan: je t'aime…plus que tout!

Sakura: moi aussi je t'aime très fort!

Après quelques instant nous nous sommes endormis, aussi épuisé l'un que l'autre. Une heure après je me suis levée. J'étais déjà seule dans le lit. Je descendis et trouvais Shaolan dans le salon avec Yelan. Lorsque j'arrivais Shaolan arriva vers moi et m'embrassa.

Shaolan: je dois passer un coup de fil et je reviens.

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois. Une fois qu'il fut partit j'entendis un "ahhhhhhh". Je me retournais pour voir les sœurs de Shaolan, une main sur le cœur et Yelan avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Sheifa: quel bonheur de le voir comme ça!

Feimi: oui!! Amoureux! Pour la première fois!

Toutes: Kawai!!!!!!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui est Kawai?

Futie: mais toi!! Avec Saki! Tellement romantique! Vous faites penser à la Belle et la Bête!

Shaolan: et c'est moi la Bête bien sûr!

Futie: hé hé! Mais t'inquiète je t'aime quand même!!

Elle sauta sur Shaolan et lui fit un shampooing. Pour une fois, il se laissa faire sans rien dire. J'étais heureuse que nous soyons tous comme ça, je n'avais plus besoin de mentir à Shaolan, nous allions pouvoir se remettre ensemble! Et toute sa famille était gentille avec moi. Tout se passait à merveille! Si jamais on m'avait dit au début que je connaissais Shaolan que j'allais sortir avec lui je ne l'aurais jamais cru! Comme quoi le destin fait bien les choses!

**C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédant mais ne vous inquiétez pas! le prochain est déjà écrit donc il ne devrait pas trop tardé! lol! voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut! bisous!!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40: surprise!!!

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement, contre Shaolan. Je me sentais bien… Je soupirais…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: ho rien…c'est juste que je me sentais bien ici et qu'on va devoir repartir…mais je pense qu'on reviendra de temps en temps!

Shaolan: oui…ha mince!

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: j'ai complètement oublié de te dire qu'on ne partait plus maintenant. On reste une semaine de plus.

Sakura: c'est vrai?!

Shaolan: oui.

Sakura: ha! C'est pour cette raison que tu as téléphoner hier!

Shaolan: oui.

Il m'embrassa puis nous nous sommes levés. J'étais heureuse de rester ici. Les sœurs de Shaolan étaient vraiment sympa. Malheureusement il n'y avait que deux d'entre elles qui avaient un copain. Pourtant elles sont toutes mignonnes…C'est peut être parce qu'elles sont trop hystérique? C'est dommage! J'aimerais bien leur présenté Mat, Chris et Charly! Faudrait que je les appel d'ailleurs! Je dois leur dire que je ne rentrerais pas cette semaine. J'allais dans le salon ou se trouvait Yelan. J'allais vers elle.

Sakura: bonjour! Vous avez bien dormis?

Yelan: très bien…Et toi?

Sakura: très bien aussi!

Shaolan: c'est sûr, elle dort toujours très bien avec moi.

Sakura: c'est parce que…!

Je me stoppais: je n'allais tout de même pas raconter ma vie sexuelle à Yelan! Shaolan me regardait d'un air moqueur et fier. Il savait très bien se que je voulais dire.

Sakura: enfin bref…Yelan, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone pour appelé au Japon?

Yelan: bien sûr!

J'allais vers le téléphone et fis le numéro de Mat. Mais je tombais sur le répondeur. C'est bizarre d'habitude il est déjà levé à cette heure-ci… J'haussais les épaules

et appelais Chris. Mais lui aussi était absent.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent!? Ils ont fait la fête ou quoi?!**

Je soupirais et appelais Charly.

Charly: allô?

Sakura: Charly! C'est Sakura! Ça va?

Charly: ha Saki! Je vais bien et toi? Tu rentres bientôt?

Sakura: ben justement j'appelais pour ça. On a décidé de prolongé notre séjour. Sa ne vous embête pas?

Charly: non, t'inquiète!

Sakura: au fait, ou sont Mat et Chris? J'ai essayé de les appelé mais c'était le répondeur.

Charly: eh bien, Mat a beaucoup "discuté" avec la secrétaire de Shaolan et Chris est sortit hier soir.

Sakura: joli façon de dire qu'ils ont couchés! Enfin! Passe le bonjour a tout le monde! J'ai hate de vous revoir bisous!

Charly: bisous!

Je raccrochais et retournais dans le salon. Tout le monde était là maintenant. Ils étaient tous très bien habillé…

Sakura: j'ai loupé un épisode?

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: bah…vous semblez sur votre trente et un. Enfin pas toi Shao mais les filles.

Futie: tu te fais des idées Sakura, on aime bien s'habiller classe de temps en temps! Et maman adore les kimono.

J'avais un air suspicieux mais je fus interrompue par la sonnerie.

Shaolan: j'y vais.

Encore plus bizarre, pourquoi aller ouvrir la porte alors qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un pour le faire? On me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça du tout! Il va falloir que

j'en parle avec Shaolan! Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le vestibule.

Yelan: ha! Voici nos invités.

Tous: surprise!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me retournais pour voir Tomoyo, Eriol, Hatsu, Meiling, Mat, Chris et Charly! Je me levais et me précipitais en courant vers eux.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Mat: Shaolan nous a appelé pour nous demander de venir, alors on est venu!

Sakura: Charly t'es qu'un menteur!

Charly: pourquoi?

Sakura: tu ne m'as rien dit sur le fait que vous veniez!

Charly: mais tu me l'as jamais demandé!

Je soupirais pendant que les autres se mirent à rire. Soudain j'entendis une vague de cri…

Sœurs: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elles se jetèrent sur Chris et Charly qui tombèrent à la renverse.

Mat: et moi alors? Je suis pas mignon?

Sakura: ouais mais t'es casé!

Mat: ha oui! hé hé j'avais oublié!

Sakura (--") : comment on peut oublier ça?

Charly réussit tant bien que mal à se relevé mais deux des sœurs le vit et commençèrent à allez vers lui. Il partit en courant.

Charly: AU SECOUUUUURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris se releva aussi et emboîta le pas à Charly. Ils étaient tout les deux poursuivis dans la maison par les quatre sœurs. J'étais morte de rire! Shaolan était gêné.

Shaolan (--): elles n'ont vraiment pas changé.

Mat l'attrapa par les épaules et lui fit un shampooing.

Mat: comment t'as fais pour ne pas leur ressemblée?!

Shaolan: bah je ne voulais pas finir comme elles! Des dingues! Quand j'étais petit elles ont faillit me tué plusieurs fois en me serrant dans leurs bras!

Tomoyo: il faudra que vous fassiez attention avec Sakura lorsque vous aurez des enfants.

Sakura: Hééééééééééé!!!!!

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: c'est trop tôt pour avoir des enfants! Et puis pour avoir des enfants il faut être mariée! Je ne veux pas être mère sans avoir la certitude que le père ne me

quittera pas! Et puis…j'ai pas d'autres arguments mais…pas maintenant les enfants!

Tomoyo se mit à rire bientôt suivi par Eriol. Shaolan me prit dans ses bras. Chris et Charly réapparurent totalement essoufflés.

Charly: Saki! Je t'en pris! Dis leur de s'arrêter!

Sakura: si vous accordé un rendez-vous à celles qui sont célibataires.

Chris: quoi? Tu nous ferrais ça?!

Sakura: tu veux vraiment une réponse?

Chris: je crois que je vais m'en passer.

Charly: bon okay! On est d'accord! J'en peux plus! C'est la première fois que je fais autant de sport! Elles sont super énergiques!

Futie: ha vous étiez là! Hey!! Les filles!!

Les trois autres sœurs arrivèrent. Charly et Chris se mirent derrière moi.

Chris: Sakura's barrier!!!

Sakura: c'est quoi ça encore?

Charly: bah oui! T'es notre bouclier!

Sakura: enfin…les filles, j'ai réussis à avoir un rendez-vous avec eux mais uniquement pour les célibataires!

Sheifa: cool!!

Feimi: merci Sakura!

Les deux: a se soir les garçons!

Je souris, avec un peu de chance Charly et Chris sortiront chacune avec une sœur de Shaolan, se serait génial! Je le serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras et le

regardais en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

Sakura: au fait Hatsu, Meiling, vous n'êtes pas venu avec vos copines?

Meiling: non on a rompu tout les deux. Enfin c'est pas grave! On est ici pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important! Je suis contente pour toi Sakura!

Tomoyo: Meiling! J'adore ton pull! Ou tu l'as acheté!?

Meiling: bah…chez toi!

Tomoyo: ha je me disais aussi.

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce que…?

Tomoyo(coupant Sakura): au fait Sakura, tu pourrais me montrer ma chambre? Je suis totalement morte de fatigue.

Sakura: heu oui…

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura et Tomoyo montèrent à l'étage suivi du regard par tout les membres de la pièce. Une fois qu'elles eurent disparu tout le monde regarda Meiling.

Meiling: quoi?

Shaolan: mais t'es cinglé! T'as faillis tout balancé!

Mat: ouais! Faut rien dire sinon elle aura pas la surprise! Moi je veux sa vrai réaction!

Eriol: on la veut tous…et surtout Shaolan. Alors Meiling, fais un peu plus attention.

Hatsu: hé hé! Même moi je ne fais pas des gaffes pareils!

Meiling: méheu!

Je soupirais, j'espère que j'avais eu une bonne idée en les faisant venir. Si Sakura se doutait de quoi que se soit…vaut pas l'imaginé!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41: la fin.

**Sakura POV:**

C'était presque la fin de la semaine. J'étais contente de voir que Charly et Chris étaient devenus très proche de Sheifa et Feimi. Peut être qu'un jour ils se marieront! Se serait géniale! J'étais dans mon lit près de Shaolan. Il me serrait dans ses bras.

Shaolan: il faudrait peut être qu'on se lave…

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se lever et partir dans la salle de bain. Je restais dans le lit, j'étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit pour le moment.

Shaolan revint vingt minutes plus tard. Il m'embrassa… Il sentait l'after-shave…

Sakura: dis donc tu en as mis beaucoup aujourd'hui!

Shaolan: de quoi?

Sakura: de ton after-shave!

Shaolan: pas plus que d'habitude, et puis tu m'as dis que tu l'aimais bien celui-là.

Sakura: ha oui?

L'odeur devenait insupportable. Je poussais Shaolan.

Sakura: désolé chéri mais là…je ne le supporte pas, c'est trop fort…Je…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je me levais et partis vers la salle de bain.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: rien, je vais juste me laver. Je te rejoins dans le salon avec tout le monde.

Shaolan: d'accord.

Il m'embrassa puis il sortit. À peine fut-il dehors que je courais vers la toilette et que je vomis. C'était intenable cette odeur d'after-shave! Je devrais lui dire d'en

changer. Je me redressais et allais me laver. Tout se passa sans problème. J'allais ensuite dans le salon.

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde!!

Tous: salut!

Shaolan m'aida à m'asseoir. Je m'approchais doucement vers lui en retenant ma respiration.

Sakura: dis…je suis désolée de te demandé ça mais…tu peux enlever ton parfum?

Shaolan: heu… Si tu veux.

Il se leva de table. Lorsqu'il revint il sentait bon, je lui souris.

Mat: aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour!

Sakura: oui, c'est vrai que demain on s'en va…

Shaolan paru un peu soulagé, pourtant ses relations avec sa mère s'était bien arrangé.

Tomoyo: ça va Sakura? Tu as l'air fatigué.

Sakura: oui ça va.

Shaolan: si elle est fatigué c'est encore à cause de moi. Je suis éreintant.

J'étais un peu gênée, je n'aimais pas trop qu'il parle de ça. Après les autres vont croire que je ne tiens pas du tout. Tomoyo me regardait toujours, je lui souris.

Tomoyo: tu pourras venir me voir après Sakura? Il faudrait que je te fasse essayé un costume que j'ai fais pendant que j'étais ici.

Sakura: si tu veux.

Elle me sourit. Le petit déjeuna se passa bien, je parlais avec tout le monde de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était survolté…sûrement à cause du départ. Lorsque

Tomoyo et moi avons fini de manger j'allais avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clef puis se tourna vers moi sérieusement.

Tomoyo: alors, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: bah rien, je vais bien.

Tomoyo: ne mens pas Sakura…tu as vu se que tu as mangé? C'est évident que sa ne va pas. Tu as repris cinq fois du nato!

Sakura: hein?! C'est vrai?

Tomoyo: oui!

J'ai mangé du nato alors que je déteste ça? Pourtant je me suis régalé tout à l'heure.

Sakura: je ne sais pas…je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de se que je prenais.

Tomoyo soupira puis elle s'approcha de moi.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce midi?

Sakura: de la mangue!

Elle s'approcha de moi puis avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit elle posa ses mains sur ma poitrine.

Sakura: aïe! Sa fais mal!

Tomoyo: tu ne mets pas de préservatif avec Shaolan, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui pourquoi?

Tomoyo: et ta pilule?

Sakura: bah…heu…je la prend.

Tomoyo: tout les soirs?

Sakura: oui.

Tomoyo: tu n'as jamais oublié?

Sakura: je ne pense pas.

Tomoyo: est-ce que tu as vomi récemment?

Sakura: oui se matin.

Tomoyo: tu es souvent étourdis?

Sakura: non pas trop…mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions?

Tomoyo: tu as pensé à faire un test de grossesse?

Sakura: QUOI????!!! Pourquoi j'en ferais un? Je ne suis pas enceinte!

Tomoyo: okay… Bon passons à la robe!

Elle me donna une robe. Je l'enfilais, elle était vraiment très belle, elle était de la même couleur que mes yeux avec des coutures sur le bas qui était chocolat. On

aurait dit une robe de soirée.

Tomoyo: tu es magnifique comme ça! Tu la porteras aujourd'hui, hein?

Sakura: si tu veux.

Je lui souris.

Tomoyo: ho attend, assied-toi. Il faut que je donne juste un petit coup de ciseaux.

Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis que Tomoyo ai fini de couper un fil.

Tomoyo: et voilà!

Je me relevais rapidement, trop rapidement même. La tête me tourna et je faillis tomber.

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Elle me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe.

Tomoyo: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: oui, je ne sais pas se que j'ai eu…désolée! Bon je vais montrer ton chef d'œuvre à tout le monde!

Je descendis les escaliers, Tomoyo semblait inquiète, c'est vrai qu'à tombé devant elle je n'ai rien fais pour la rassurer.

**Normal POV:**

Tomoyo alla auprès d'Eriol. Celui-ci remarqua très vite que quelque chose tracassait sa fiancée.

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tomoyo: je…je crois que Sakura est enceinte…

Eriol: enceinte!!!!

Hatsu: qui ça?!!

Tomoyo: moi!

Sakura: c'est vrai?!! Mes félicitations!!!

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (pense): qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour protégé ses amies!

Shaolan: génial Eriol! Moi qui pensait que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants tout de suite!

Eriol (riant): hé oui! Mais bon!

Lorsque le calme revint Eriol s'approcha de Tomoyo.

Eriol: se n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo: non…je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était Sakura… je n'aime pas vraiment mentir mais bon…

Eriol: oui… Et puis…je peux toujours faire en sorte que ça devienne la vérité.

Tomoyo rougit fortement puis elle reporta son attention sur Sakura et Shaolan. Sakura était vraiment heureuse avec lui.

Shaolan: Sakura, sa te dirait de faire une promenade dans le jardin avec moi?

Sakura: oui!… Vous voulez venir avec nous?

Eriol: eh bien, Tomoyo et moi devons téléphoner à nos parents pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Chris: moi je comptais m'occuper un peu plus de Feimi…

Sheifa: bonne idée! N'est-ce pas Charly!

Meiling: je préfère regarder un film.

Hatsu: je reste avec toi!

Yelan: quand moi j'ai a faire dans mon bureau, d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de Futie et Xiolin.

Sakura: bon eh ben tant pis.

Shaolan entraîna Sakura à sa suite. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent près d'un cerisier en fleur. Shaolan s'arrêta et regarda Sakura. Elle se

stoppa à son tour.

Shaolan: j'adore cet arbre, c'est mon préféré dans tout se jardin.

Sakura: c'est vrai qu'il est beau…

Shaolan: se qui porte le nom Sakura ne peut qu'être magnifique et resplandissant.

Sakura rougit légèrement.

Shaolan: Sakura, tu sais au début j'étais méprisant envers toi, mais j'ai compris que c'était parce que tu me résistais alors que je te désirais… Maintenant que je suis

avec toi je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. C'est pour ça que…

Shaolan s'agenouilla devant Sakura. Celle-ci commençait à se sentir mal.

Shaolan: Sakura, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Il ouvrit une boite en écrin ou se trouvait une magnifique bague sertit d'une émeraude. Sakura était bouche bée. Elle posa soudain ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que

Shaolan attendait avec inquiétude sa réponse.

Sakura(pense): ho non pas encore…

Sakura couru à l'opposé de l'arbre ou…elle vomi.

Shaolan: ho non, c'est pas vrai! Je la fais vomir! Moi qui croyais qu'elle m'aimait! Mais peut être qu'elle n'est pas prête! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a vomi? C'est

de ma faute! Je suis impardonnable!

Un peu plus loin caché dans les buissons douze personnes observaient la scène.

Mat: j'te jure! Elle a toujours des réactions bizarres! Elle aurait pu dire "oui" mais non! Il a fallu qu'elle vomisse!

Tomoyo: je crois que c'est assez grave.

Sakura tomba à genoux.

Sakura: Shaolan…je ne me sens pas bien.

Shaolan alla à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras.

Shaolan: je suis…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura tomba dans les pommes.

Mat: mais merde! C'est qu'elle le fait pas exprès en plus!!

Tout le monde sortis du buisson, Yelan alla directement appelé une ambulance pendant que les autres allèrent autours de Shaolan et Sakura.

Shaolan: Sakura…ne me laisse pas…

Eriol: ne t'inquiète pas comme ça…

Shaolan: c'est de ma faute! Je la fais vomir!

Tomoyo: on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais tu n'es pas le seul fautif.

Yelan: l'ambulance est arrivé.

Deux hommes mirent Sakura sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans leur voiture. Shaolan monta dedans. Avant que le dernier homme monta, Tomoyo l'attrapa par le

bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Tomoyo: je crois qu'elle est enceinte, faites un examen mais n'en parler pas tout de suite au garçon que vous voyez, attendez d'être sûr.

Homme: bien.

Les portes de l'ambulances se refermèrent puis elle s'éloigna vers l'hopital le plus proche. Tout les amis et la famille la suivire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle

d'attente, Shaolan y était déjà, la tête dans les mains. Il semblait désespéré.

Charly: t'inquiète! Elle nous a déjà fait pire!

Chris: oui en plus elle est coriace donc je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Tomoyo: c'est juste une petite faiblesse, sa arrive parfois.

Eriol: tu verras qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

Meiling: il ne peut rien lui arrivé. Si elle crève je ne lui pardonnerais jamais!

Hatsu: tu as une drôle de façon de consolé quelqu'un!

Meiling: n'importe quoi!

Hatsu: moi je te dis que si!

Yelan: s'il vous plait.

Yelan instaura le calme. Ils patientèrent tous dans la salle silencieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura sortit sur un lit. Elle était revenue à elle. Tout le monde la

suivi dans la chambre qui serait la sienne. Le docteur se tourna vers le groupe.

Docteur: nous lui avons fais faire des examens, nous vous donnerons les résultats dès qu'ils arriveront.

Il salua avant de sortir.

Tomoyo: alors ma belle?

Sakura: désolée de vous avoir inquiétée… Au fait Shaolan…

Shaolan: oui?

Sakura: je ne t'ai pas encore donné ma réponse.

Shaolan: on peut attendre si tu veux, se n'est pas obligé que tu la dises maintenant.

Tomoyo sortit rapidement son caméscope.

Sakura: je suis d'accord, je veux t'épouser.

Shaolan l'embrassa avec passion et lui passa la bague au doigt sous les applaudissements des amis et de la famille.

Tomoyo: tout est dans la boite!

Mat: moi aussi!!!

Charly: j'ai pris des photos!!!

Yelan: j'ai loué les services d'un caméraman.

On frappa à la porte. Un infirmier entra.

Infirmier: bonjour, je vais demander à tout le monde de sortir. Il n'y a que le copain ou le mari qui peut rester s'il a l'autorisation de la patiente.

Sakura: il l'a.

Les autres sortirent. Ils avaient l'oreille collé à la porte.

À l'intérieur, Sakura tenait fermement la main de Shaolan. Ils étaient tout les deux un peu inquiet.

Sakura: alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Infirmier: vous êtes enceinte d'une semaine! Mes félicitations!

Shaolan: c'est…c'est vrai?

Infirmier: oui.

Shaolan( vers Sakura): tu…tu es…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il tomba dans les pommes! L'infirmier se précipita vers lui et lui asséna de grande gifle pour qu'il revienne à lui. Après une bonne

vingtaine de gifle Shaolan se releva. Il alla vers Sakura qu'il embrassa.

Shaolan: c'est…merveilleux! Papa…Je vais être papa!! Tu te rend comptes! Et ce sera toi la mère! Et nous allons nous marier!

Il s'assit sur le lit avec Sakura préférant ça à retomber sur le sol. L'infirmier sortit et les autres rentrèrent.

Tomoyo: alors j'avais raison?

Sakura: je suis enceinte!!

Mat, Charly et Chris sautèrent sur Sakura, en la félicitant. Meiling et Hatsu crièrent leur joie, Tomoyo et Eriol se sourirent. Les quatre sœurs ouvrirent une bouche

béante avant de sauté sur leur frère…et Yelan s'évanouie.

Shaolan: mère!!

Elle revint à elle une minute plus tard…

Yelan: grand mère…

Elle embrassa les futur parents.

C'est ainsi que s'achève cette histoire au milieu de toutes ces réjouissances et des ses embrassades! Pour ceux qui se demandent se qu'il se passe ensuite…eh bien le

groupe Knock-on-effect continua de jouer mais uniquement au Japon. Sakura et Shaolan eurent deux autres enfants, Tomoyo tomba enceinte de jumeau une

semaine plus tard. Charly et Sheifa se marièrent un an plus tard, un mois après, c'était le mariage de Chris et Feimi qu'on célébrait. Yelan fut de nombreuse fois grand mère, elle était très heureuse. Hatsu et Meiling se trouvèrent chacun quelqu'un de leur côté. Hatsu eu un enfant…et Meiling s'en occupait avec sa concubine lorsque Hatsu et sa copine étaient trop occupé.

**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus. merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires!! merci de m'avoir lu! bisous à tous et rendez-vous pour une prochaince fic!!**


End file.
